


Finally Home

by Jodi618



Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodi618/pseuds/Jodi618
Summary: Nikki and Josh's story with a smidgen of Kate and Mike.I don't own claim to Sea Patrol or any of the characters nor do I make any money from the story, purely fun.May 17, 2020 ... I have just finished revising this work, hopefully correcting some syntax and typos.  Thank you for reading.I hope that you find it readable and enjoyable.Jodi
Relationships: Mike Flynn/Kate "XO" McGregor, Nikki "Nav" Caetano/Josh "ET" Holiday
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

“Everything has Changed…” Taylor Swift

Lieutenant Commander “Mighty” Mike Flynn, Captain of the HMAS Fremantle-class patrol boat Hammersley, was waiting with his Executive Officer, Dylan Mulholland, "Dutchy or XO" for the arrival of their newly assigned Navigator. Leading Seaman Josh Holiday, the ship's electronics technician, "ET" was waiting back and off to the side. Hammersley was docked at the Navy Pier in Cairns.

At 0700 a taxi arrives and stops near the gangway. Stepping out of the taxi is Lieutenant Nicole Juliet Caetano. Nikki joined the Navy at age 20 and attended the Australian Defence Force Academy( ADFA), graduating near the top of her class. At age 28, this is her second patrol boat posting. Nikki, a petite young woman of 5’ 4”, slim, sea-green eyes and long dark hair worn in the regulation dress bun. She looks crisp and professional in her dress whites. 

As Nikki climbs the gangway, Josh feels a jolt, my God, she’s beautiful! Josh joined the Navy at 18 but went into technical school. At age 32, he has been with Hammersley for 4 years. Single, never married, he is known amongst his crewmates as a “ ladies man” with a friendly outgoing personality. Josh just under 6’, trim with curly blond hair, deep blue eyes and a broad smile. Right now he has a feeling in his gut that he has never experienced before… a true need to get to know her.

Arriving on deck, Nikki salutes Mike and Dutchy and introduces herself. 

“Lieutenant Caetano, Sir.”

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant." Mike extends his hand. " This is our Executive Officer, Lieutenant Dylan Mulholland." 

“Pleased, call me Dutchy.”

“A pleasure.” 

“ And this is Leading Seaman Josh “ET” Holiday, our electronics technician. He will be showing you to your cabin and then a tour of the ship.”

“ A pleasure, “Ma’am”.

“Likewise,” Nikki responded feeling instant butterflies.

“ Lieutenant, we set sail at 0900. See you on the bridge, and welcome aboard.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Mike and Dutchy leave the aft deck heading off in different directions while ET steps forward and salutes. “This way, Ma'am” grabbing up her seabag and leading her through the nearest hatchway and into the ship.

Going down the passageway, “ This is officer country. Your cabin is just here,” ET points out. Opening the door, he places her seabag on her rack. Being the only female officer and crew member, she will have this cabin to herself.

Rejoining ET in the passageway, he starts showing her around the ship. He takes her through the ship and finishes the tour with the engine room where she was introduced to Chief Petty Officer, Andy Thorpe, “Charge”. Then finally the move on to the bridge, introducing her to any crew members that they happen to come across. On the bridge, ET excused himself and went to get ready for departure.

“Did you enjoy your tour, Nav?” Mike asked her.

“Yes, Sir. She’s a great ship. I am happy to be here.”

“As we are to have you, go ahead and change. We depart at 0900.”

While getting changed, she couldn’t stop thinking about her handsome tour guide. His striking blue eyes and blond curls that she just wants to run her fingers through. And that smile! Nikki, stop! She admonishes herself. You know the rules, pull it together! Easier said than done, there is just that something…

Bridge:

“ Nav set course for Timor Sea, we’ll begin our patrol there.”

“Aye, Sir” 

Looking out the forward windows, she can see ET and another large man supervising the sailors bringing in the fenders and lines and getting ready to weigh anchor. She can't help but notice ET’s easy nature with the crew.

“ Sir, who is that other sailor on the forward deck with ET?” Nikki asks.

“ That’s our Chief Petty Officer, Bosun, Peter Tomaszewski, ‘Buffer,” Mike answered her.

After leaving port, Nikki gives the course heading to the Helmsman, Chris Blake, Coxswain “Swain” and also Hammersley’s chief medic.

Mike had ordered a reception to be set up in the Jr’s Mess once they were safely underway so that the crew could formally meet and greet their new navigator. Making a sort of reception line Mike and Dutchy stood with Nikki as she was greeted by the sailors as they arrived, Mike making the introductions. 

“This is our Bosun, Peter Tomaszewski, ‘Buffer’.”

The large man that she had seen on deck was standing before her and greeted her with a wide gentle smile. "A pleasure, "Ma'am". 

Swain had been relieved from the helm to join them and to get a formal introduction.

“ Lieutenant, this is Petty Officer Chris Blake, coxswain and chief medic. He was at the helm when we took her out.”

“Swain, Ma'am, pleased to meet you. Welcome aboard.”

“Thank you, Swain.”

The ship’s crew continues to file past, extending her a welcome and then moving on to coffee and biscuits or muffins.

ET had found himself a spot on the wall, leaning back and eating a muffin, he can’t take his eyes off Nikki. He’s mesmerized. 

Josh has a reputation among the crew as a “ladies man”, “chick magnet”. They often tease him with names like Casanova or Romeo. It wasn’t that he actively pursued these women they just seem to flock to him. His shipmates would just sit back and enjoy the show. Josh was charming, easy-going, and very likeable and these qualities would shine through. But, Nikki, she was different, something inside told him that this was different.

Nikki spotted him across the room and caught him watching her, feeling a blush she quickly looked away.

When they left Cairns, Hammersley was tasked with a 3-week patrol in the area of the Timor Sea and even though it had been a fairly busy patrol with the stopping of FFV  
( foreign fishing vessels) and Mayday calls, Nikki and Josh found the time to become friends. They would meet up for a brew or chat, many times meeting on the fo’c’sle and enjoying the air or the night sky. 

On one of those evenings they were sitting on the fo’c’sle talking about their families. Nikki told him about her large Italian family, 4 older brothers and her Nonna Caetano’s cooking. Josh talked about growing up outside of Melbourne and his two sisters, one older and one younger. Their conversation flowed easily as were getting to know each other better.

Things between them went on like this for the next couple of months with their friendship just growing closer all the time as were their feelings for each other.

“ All I knew, this morning when I woke Is I know something now, something now I didn’t before.  
And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes, and freckles and your smile, in the back of my mind, making me feel like…  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now.  
‘Cause all I know is we said ‘hello’ and your eyes looking like coming home.  
All I know is a simple name and everything has changed.  
…….  
All I know is we said hello and your eyes like coming home….  
‘Everything has changed….”  
Taylor Swift


	2. Kate & Nikki

Chapter 2 - Kate & Nikki

Dutchy’s time on Hammersley was coming to an end and at the end of this patrol rotation, he would be transferring to a frigate. While in port, they will be picking up Hammersley’s new XO.

Arriving back in Cairns, the crew prepared to say goodbye to Dutchy at their favourite pub. Everyone was there including Mike. Mike gave a great roasting speech and there was a lot of laughter along with a lot of drinking and boisterous toasting. Dutchy had been with the Hammersley for 4yrs, he was well-liked and he would be missed. 

The next morning, sporting a slight hangover, Mike walked into NAVCOM to meet his new XO. His reputation for being almost impossible to please when it comes to executive officers is well known. They often only last one or two patrols. He demands competence and respect not only of himself but respect for the crew which to Mike Flynn they are family.

“ Mike, come in”. Mike enters Commander Steve Marshall’s office saluting. “ I’m fairly sure that you will not have any difficulties with who Fleet Command sent for your executive officer. She should be arriving at any moment.” 

While they were waiting they talked about Mike’s last patrol and then there was a knock on the door. 

“Ahh, Lieutenant, come in.”

“Sirs,” she said, saluting.

“ Mike, this is Lieutenant Kate McGregor, top of her class at ADFA.”

Mike was stunned speechless. Of all of the possibilities for Dutchy’s replacement, Kate was not even on the board.

Mike and Kate met 10 yrs ago while he was an instructor at Watson Bay and she was a student. The chemistry was immediate and it didn’t take long for a relationship to develop. As their time at Watson Bay was coming to a close, Mike worried that staying in a relationship would jeopardize the path that Kate had chosen for her career. Though they loved each other their careers were important to them and going in different directions. Kate's desire was to climb as high as she could in the Navy. Mike, would be going to Cairns as Captain on one of the patrol boats, while Kate would be going to Sydney and frigates. On the morning that he was leaving for Cairns, he left leaving a hasty note, on his door. Kate arrived for their breakfast date and what she got instead was a note on his door and an empty apartment. He had disappeared without ever saying a proper goodbye. Kate had been devastated. Now, here they are 10 yrs later and the Navy gods throw them together.

Later that day, Kate arrived on board the Hammersley, Mike and Nikki were there to greet her. 

“Sir,” she greets Mike.

“Welcome aboard, Lieutenant McGregor”

Saluting, “Thank you, Sir.”

“X, this is Lieutenant Nikki Caetano “ Nav”, our navigator.”

“Welcome,” Nikki greets her, extending her hand.

“You’ll be sharing a cabin with Nav.”

“Very good, Sir.”

“ Show her to the cabin will you Nav and then meet me on the bridge.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Stepping forward, Spider salutes and introduces himself. Seaman William Webb, Ma’am, ‘Spider’. I’ll be giving you the tour.”

“Very good, Spider," Kate says to him. “ Meet me outside my cabin in 10.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

This being Kate’s first posting on a patrol boat, she was looking forward to being shown around. 

Ten minutes went by and Spider placed himself in the passageway outside of Kate’s cabin. Leaving her cabin she greets Spider, “This is my first time on a patrol boat, all of my other assignments have been frigates, so show it all, Seaman Webb.”

“Yes, Ma’am. We’ll start at the top and work our way down, if that’s ok, Ma’am.”

“Sure.”

Starting at the aft deck, Spider showed her the RHIBS and how they were deployed. He took her to the armoury and the ready room where the boarding gear was stowed. Going to the bow, he pointed out the Typhoon autocannon and the two side-mounted 50 cal machine guns.

Spider’s tour ended in the engine room and an introduction to “Charge”.

“Charge, this is our new XO, Lieutenant McGregor.”

Wiping his hands extends his hand to her. “Ma’am, pleased to meet you, Chief Petty Officer Andy Thorpe, ‘Charge’ , chief engineer. Can I answer any questions for you?”

“Not at this time, Charge, but I’m sure that I’ll end up with plenty.”

Following her orientation tour, Kate returned to the cabin to change into her shipboard overalls and report to the bridge. 

Bridge:

" X, 30 mins to departure," Mike announced. 

“ Sir,” then she called over the PA… “Now hear this, this is XO speaking, 30 mins to departure. That is all.” 

Looking over Nav’s shoulder as she plots the course to Bright Island, Kate leans over tracing a route on the chart using her pen as a pointer, " If you were to use this channel here…" Nikki glares. "Just a suggestion". 

Walking to the bridge door, “ I’ll be in my cabin updating the logs,” Nikki tells her.

“Oh, Nav, please move your things to the top rack.” Nikki glares again. “Seniority,” adds Kate.

"Yes, seniority," she replies leaving the bridge  
.   
ET, being at the helm, took in the entire exchange and chuckled at Nav’s fiery temper.

Thirty minutes later, Mike ordered close-up and the crew made way for departure.

“ X, take her out” wanting to see what she could do.

“ Sir.”

Kate moved to the Auxiliary Captain’s Console on the port side, near the bridge, unlocked the controls, and prepared to take control of the ship. After a smooth departure, Kate locked the control box and returned inside.

“ Well done, X. Nav has the com. X can I have a word in private please.”

Nikki replies, “ Nav has the com.”

Mike leaves the bridge with Kate following him into the ship’s office. He closes the door.

“Kate.”

“Please don’t call me that, Sir.”

"Alright, X, will there be a problem with us working together?" 

“ I don’t see why there should, Sir. I believe that two professionals should be able to put the past away and work together. What’s past is behind us.” 

“Yes, Yes it is,” he stares at her a moment before he leaves to return to the bridge leaving Kate standing there, uncomfortable. She couldn’t kid herself, she still had strong feelings for Mike, I still love him.

Mike had never married and it was thought by most of his colleagues that he was married to the sea. The truth was no one ever could hold a candle to Kate. He never stopped loving her, and so many times regretted leaving the way he did. Maybe they could have worked something out if he had given it a try. 

Sitting in what was now her’s and Nikki’s cabin, Kate was looking back on her time in Watsons Bay. Remembering her time with Mike and how hard it had been when he left. She had never really been able to move on, she still loved him and she was still angry. 

Later that morning, Nikki met Josh for a brew in the Jr's mess. 

“Nikki, you should really ease up on the X. I know that she comes across a bit hard, but she’s trying to find her way.”

" I knew her from Watsons Bay, an intermediate navigation course, she was my instructor. A hard taskmaster… I'll try." Adding with a grin, "It's my Italian stubbornness and temper." 

"It's one of the many things I like about you, you hold your ground and I know you will always have my back," no one around, he chances a quick hand squeeze. 

“ Your patience and kindness do it for me,” smiling, “and those eyes”. She said teasingly.

“What do you say we sneak out of town on our next shore leave? Maybe a hike or picnic or both?”

“Sounds great.”

Just before noon…

“ Sir, possible FFV showing on radar” Nav calls out.

“Ok Nav, bring us in," Mike tells her.

“ Aye, Sir, Helm steer port 2-2-0, revolutions 7-2-0”

ET on the helm repeats back the order.

“ Port 2-2-0 , revolutions 7-2-0 , Ma’am.”

“ Very good.”

Closing in on the vessel they can see through the EOD and binoculars that is definitely an FFV. 

“Nav, give them a shout.”

“Yes, Sir “ Using the loud hailer, “ Fishing Vessel on my port bow, this is an Australian Warship STOP or Heave to I intend to board you! Vessel not slowing, Sir.”

“Alright, give them the warning”

“Fishing Vessel on my port bow, this is an Australian Warship, STOP! or heave to or I will open fire upon you! Still not stopping, Sir.”

“ XO, one round across the bow.”

“Aye Sir, Gunner! One round across the bow...ENGAGE!”

“ Vessel slowing Sir,” Nikki tells Mike.

“Very good, Boarding stations, X”

Over the PA, Kate calls boarding stations.

“Boarding party, Buffer, ET, Jaffah, Spider, with me,” Kate calls out.

Once they are all geared up, they start climbing down and into the RHIB. Jaffa started to give Spider a hard time because he still tends to get seasick. 

“ Ease up, Jaffa, it’s not like you’ve been around that long,” admonishes ET.

As they reach the fishing boat, the air is permeated with a horrible, nauseating smell. 

“Buffer, what is that God awful smell?”

“Trochus, Ma'am. They rot out the fish to get the shell.”

Turning quickly to the rail, Kate immediately gets sick. Turning back to her crew, “Buffer, find me the master of the vessel and move the crew to the back of the boat.”

After interviewing the master, Kate calls into Hammersley:

“Charlie 2, X-ray 2, over.”

“Charlie 2”

“ Master of the vessel denies knowing that he was fishing illegally. He has a full load of Trochus. Recommend we apprehend and tow the vessel to port.”

“ NAVCOM agrees, set up the tow and leave a 2 man steaming party”

“ Yes, Sir, X-ray 2, out.”

“ Buffer, set up to tow, 2 men to stay as a steaming party.”

“ Aye, Ma’am. Set up to tow! ET, you and Jaffah, steaming party.” Jaffa looks a bit put out and Buffer notices. “ It will be good experience.”

Hammersley: 1300 hrs

“ Ma’am dispatch from NAVCOM, a medical emergency on Bright Island.”

“Thank you, RO,” over the PA, “ Captain to the bridge.”

Kate hands Mike the dispatch as he walks to the captain’s chair. Looking up, “ How long to Bright Island, Nav?”

“ 70 mins. Sir.”

“Alright, break the tow and have them follow under their own power. Nav get us there.”

“ Sir, we’ll be leaving our two guys onboard?” thinking of ET.

“ They’ll be fine, we won’t be far.” 

“Aye, Sir.”

“ Sierra 2 this is Charlie 2 “

“Sierra 2,” ET answers.

“There is a medical emergency on Bright Island, prepare to break the tow. Follow behind us to Bright Island, we’ll pick up the tow again when the situation is stable.”

“This is Sierra 2, confirming we are following Hammersley to Bright Island. Over.”

“ Sierra 2, Charley 2, maintain hourly checks.”

“ Roger, hourly checks, Sierra 2 out.”

“ Does this happen often?” Jaffa askes ET. 

“ Gives us a bit of a change," ET tells him while smiling.

Hammersley is approaching Bright Island:

Over the PA: “ The following personnel will be on the shore party; XO, Buffer, Swain, Spider, Chefo. Muster at the armoury. That is all.”

After landing on the beach, Kate divides her shore party into two teams. “ Buffer, Spider, Chefo go south down the beach. Swain, with me, we’ll go north. She should be camped on or near the beach. OKAY! Let's go!.”

Hammersley:

“ It seems that you and the X, have some history,” Mike says to Nav.

“She was my instructor at Watson Bay. Intermediate navigation.”

“ And?”

“ She was a tough instructor, Sir.”

“Charlie 2, X-ray 2, We’ve found her! She’s alive but not doing well. Swain is with her.” Kate recalled Buffer’s team to join them.

Having difficulty with communications, Kate sent Buffer and Spider to high ground to try and reach Hammersley. Finally getting NAVCOM medical on the line, Swain received instructions on how best to proceed. Her breathing is laboured and she appears to be paralyzed. 

While Buffer was being the intermediary between NAVCOM and Kate, Spider did a walk-about around the area. He came upon what looked like some WWII graves with some exposed skeletons. That creeped him out. A bit further down the trail, there was a temporary shed with 2 large freezers being run by a generator. Curious, he lifted the lids and saw that they were filled with crabs. As he was preparing to return to Buffer, two men came up the trail towards him.

“G-day mate!” one of the men greeted him. “ You spotted our crabs, did you? Navy, huh. What are you boys doing here?”

“Oh, there’s a sick doctor down on the beach, we’re here to lend assistance.” Spider told him.

“I’m Carl Davies, and this is my mate, Murry.” Murry nods.

“ What do you do with all of those crabs?”

“ We sell them to restaurants and the like. Would you like some to take back with you?”

“Wow, that would be great!” Carl gets out a plastic bag from the shed and fills it with crabs.

“I best be getting back. Thanks for the crabs!” hustling back to Buffer.

Back on the beach, Doctor Lisa Holmes is readied for transport back to Hammersley.

“Charlie 2, X-ray 2”

“Go ahead, X-ray 2”

“We’re heading back to Hammersley now, we need the wardroom readied.”

“ Will do, Charlie 2, out.”

Trochus boat 1600 hrs:

“ET, do you ever have any trouble with these guys?”

“ You must have heard about that Petty Officer that got eaten,” laughing.

“Yeah.”

“ You’ve been listening to Chefo again, that’s a tall tale, very tall.”

Jaffa, obviously nervous, jumps up when one of the fishermen goes to stand up, “ Sit down, Sit down!”

“Easy now, mate”

ET has been trying to make his hourly checks but hasn’t been able to make contact. His Asian charges are becoming restless. 

“ What’s going on, ET?” Jaffa asks. 

“They’re probably hungry. Take them below and keep an eye on them while they get something to eat.”

A few minutes later; “ ET you should see what they are trying to cook on. It’s a mess.”

“They don’t have the luxury of a Chefo like we do.”

“You feel sorry for them?”

“I do, they don’t live in the lap of luxury like we do. But they are taking our fish, our reserves that need to be there for our kids and our kids' kids.”

Jaffa pops back down the hatch, “ ET! ET! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!” ET arrives on the run.

“JAFFAH!!! SMOTHER IT! WE'VE GOT TO CONTAIN IT!" ET shouts. 

The fire which started with their stove is becoming out of control and the fishermen are becoming hysterical. 

“ALRIGHT!!!” ET shouts, “ We’ve got to abandon ship! Let’s go! Everyone off the boat!!!”

Hammersley: 1500hrs

“ Anything on the radar, Nav?”

“Nothing sir, I don’t get it, they should be here. They have a compass, they should be on course.”

“NAVCOM, Sir,” RO reports.

“ Put it through and on speaker.”

“ Mike, a Dr Ursula Morrell reports that Dr Holmes was doing studies on a seaborn toxin. Dr Poulos recommends returning to base ASAP.”

“Roger that.”

Trochus Boat: 1700 hrs

ET, Jaffa, and the three fishermen are floating in their life jackets a safe distance from the burning, sinking fishing boat. ET had everyone link arms and form a ring and he is desperately trying to keep everyone calm. 

“ It’s freezing,” Jaffah complains.

“No, it’s not, we’re near the equator," ET tells him.

“Are there sharks, ET?”

“ No, the saltwater crocs scare them away.”

“CROCS!!!”

“ Ease up, I was joking. Just relax, we’ll be fine. Look, I grabbed a flair.”

“ A flair! Let’s use it! “

“ As long as there is smoke from the boat, we don’t need the flair.”

“ET???”

“ Are you ok, Jaffa?”

“ Something touched my leg!” panicking.

“ It was probably my foot, just relax.”

“ No! There it is again!” fully panicked and yelling which causes all of the fisherman to yell.

“Jaffa, Calm Down! Look at me! We’re ok… just breathe. We’re going to be fine. Hammersley knows about where we should be. Nav will find us.”

“ ET, I want to tell you that you’ve taught me a lot and you’re a really good bloke. It’s a pleasure to have sailed with you.”

“Yeah? Alright Jaffah that’s enough"

"But I really need to say this, ET"

"No, really Jaffah, I think I can see the top of a mast.” Grabbing the flair from his vest pocket, he sets it off.

Hammersley:

“Sir! Flair!” Nikki shouts.

“Alright! Get us there Nav.”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Hear there, Navigator speaking, we have personnel in the water. Prepare to recover by sea boat.”

As the RHIB approaches, ET calls out, “G-day mates!”

Hammersley 1830 hrs

As the boys and trochus crew are being recovered, Lisa Homes died of whatever had poisoned her. 

Galley:

Chefo had prepared some soup to help warm up ET and Jaffa. 

“What’s this? Soup? I hate soup,” Jeffah complains.

“ Drink it up, Jaffa, or I’ll have Buffer throw you back in the drink.” ET admonishes.

Swain comes into the galley and grabs a cup. 

“Mate," ET says to Swain, “ I heard what happened to the woman from Bright Island.”

“Yeah, maybe I did something wrong, maybe I missed something.”

“ You can’t think like that, Swaino, you did the best you could.”

“Hey, ET, who lit the boat on fire?”

ET points to Jaffah and everyone laughs.

Nikki arrived a few minutes later and grabbed some of Chefo’s soup.   
Going over to Josh, “ Hey, are you ok?”

“A bit cold, but definitely fine.”

Mike calls for all non-watch personnel to muster on the fo’c'sle. He congratulates his crew for a job well done. “ I am proud to be your Captain. Now, Nav set course for home.”

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are great and also helpful. Jodi


	3. Oh Buoy!

Chapter 3 - Oh Buoy!

At 0830 Hammersley is underway out of Cairns, having been tasked with ferrying two federal agents to Bright Island before beginning their patrol. Mike arrives on the bridge and greets ET who is at the helm, Nav, and Kate has had the com.

"Enjoying yourself, X?" 

“Yes, Sir. Driving a patrol boat is so different from a frigate.”

Chuckling Nav adds, “ like a V-8 to a school bus!”

Smiling Mike responds, “ Yes, Nav, it’s more direct. The more you do it the more you’ll enjoy it, X.”

“Sir, any idea why we are bringing feds to Bright Island?”

“ I did ask, X, but…”

“They chose not to answer,” Kate added.

Nikki quietly gets Mike's attention and points to her chart, " Sir, if we are heading to Bright Island…" 

Looking over to the helm, “ X, are you happy with this heading?”

“Yes, Sir, I am.”

Speaking up, Nav says, “ X, I think we need to come left.”

“Why? I’m steering 3-2-0.”

“Bright Island bears 3-1-0”

Correcting her course heading, Kate calls out to the helm, " Port 20, steer 3-1-0" 

“ Port 20, steer 3-1-0, Ma’am,” ET responds while smiling just a bit at Nikki’s competitiveness, thinking, I’ve really got it bad for her.

" Alright then, I'll be in my cabin. X has the ship," Mike says as he leaves the bridge... 

It was hardly ten minutes later when there was a loud bang and scraping noise coming from the bottom of the ship.

Kate calls out, “ Full Stop! Both engines!” and Mike comes barrelling onto the bridge.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??? Captain has the ship!”

“ET! Full astern both engines!”

“Aye, Sir, full astern both engines! Both engines full astern, Sir.”

“Very good”

“Depth, Nav?”

“Echo sounder has us at 15 metres, that matches the chart.” 

“How about radar, anything?”

“No Sir, nothing.”

“So...we’ve hit the invisible man then. Stop both engines!”

“ Stop both engines” pushing the appropriate buttons on the console, “ Both engines stopped Sir”

“Very good. ET, I need you to suit up and take a look at what’s down there.”

“Aye, Sir” rushing from the bridge to get ready.

Mike, X, and Nikki are joined by the two federal agents on the port side deck to watch ET. Spider is the gunner of the watch.

“Why the gunner?” Agent Murphy asks.

Replying, Kate tells him, “ to watch for sharks.”

ET hits the water and gives a thumbs up then dives below. Coming up on a large underwater buoy, he notices something is tangled in its chain. He frees it and it floats to the surface. At the same time that it hits the surface, RO calls out, “ I have a transponder signal that wasn’t there before.”

Mike calls down to ET, “ What do we have?”

“Looks like some type of transponder, Sir. New technology, expensive.”

“ Sir, should we bring it on board?” Kate asks.

“No, that thing looks dodgy to me. Agent Murphy, what do you think?”

“Could be something used by drug runners or people smugglers, a rendezvous point. We should let headquarters know and leave it there.”

“Alright, ET...leave it and come back on board.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Back on the bridge….

“RO, get NAVCOM on the line”

“Sir”

Mike talks with Commander Marshall and relays what Agent Murphy suggested. 

“I’ll pass this on, Mike,” Commander Steve Marshall replies. “ Now, your priority is to continue on to Bright Island with the agents.”

“ Yes, Sir.”

“ Nav, mark the position of the buoy.”

“Already done, Sir”

Chuckling, “ Just once I would like to beat you.”

“Set course for Bright Island - make 18 knots.”

“Aye Sir” Nikki calls out, “ half ahead both engines, revolutions 7-2-0, steer 2-7-0.”

Course orders are repeated back by the helm.

Down in the galley, the crew is enjoying Chefo's muffins and talking about Bright Island. 

“ I wonder what the fed’s interest is?” Charge asks.

“Well, the suspicious death of that marine biologist I would imagine,” points out Swain.

“Well with the feds being here, it’s foul play for sure.” Charge continues. “Some kind of poison do you think?”

“ I do, based on what we saw when we tried to rescue her,” Chefo tells them. 

“Kind of like these muffins…” someone jokes.

“ Hey,” Spider adds in, “ these are great Chefo, just like mum made.”

On the Bridge:

Nav calls over the PA “ Bright Island Visual”

Mike and Kate come onto the bridge. "Better get down to the quarter-deck, I'll be going in on this one. I want to stretch my legs." 

“Yes, Sir” Kate replies.

“Nav, you’ve got the ship.”

“Nav has the ship”

Once everyone that was going to the island was on board the RHIB, Mike called out, "Away the sea boat!" 

As they were getting out of the RHIB on the beach, marine biologist Dr Ursula Morrell came onto the beach from the tree line. Walking up to Mike, " Captain, what are you doing here?" 

"I'm giving these fine people ( indicating the feds) a lift. This is agent Greg Murphy and Agent Alicia Trumble. I could ask you the same." 

“ I’m finishing my colleagues' work.”

“ You’ve been here alone?”

"I'm a big girl Captain. Will you be staying?" 

“No, we’re just the taxi. Have to get back to our patrol.”

“A Pity.”

Kate couldn’t help but hear the exchange and the green monster appears. I have no right to get angry, he’s a free man… yeah, Kate, you still got it for him.

Hammersley:

RO calls out from comms… “ Sir, NAVCOM wants a word.”

"Put the call through, X, and put it on speaker." 

“ Mike, the feds tell us that a large amount of cocaine has been coming into the country via the north and they think that the buoy and transponder have something to do with it,” Commander Marshall informs him.

" I see, the big ship brings it in and smaller Australian vessels pick it up and bring it in without customs worries." 

“That’s what they're thinking, Mike. Carry on and fair winds.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“ Nav, make for the marked buoy,” Mike orders.

"Aye, Sir" 

“How long?”

" About an hour" 

“ I’ll be back in 30, I need a brew.”

Fifteen minutes later, Nav calls the captain to the bridge. 

Arriving on the bridge, “ What is it Nav?”

"Sir, what was a stationary contact within a 10-mile radius of the buoy is now approaching." 

“They must be going after whatever is on the seabed. RO, get Commander Marshall.”

RO passes him the phone, “ Commander, we have a vessel approaching the buoy.”

" I'll alert the feds, for now, stay below the horizon and shadow them." 

“Yes, Sir.”

" Nav set us to drift at 5 knots toward the buoy and keep us below the horizon." 

“Yes, Sir.”

A few minutes later… “ Where are they, Nav?”

“Still on course, Sir.”

“Still on course, What? Wait! They’ve turned away! And making speed.” 

“What? Were we spotted? RO, any transmissions that would have given us away?”

“No, Sir!”

“ Alright then, if they don’t want it we’ll go take a look. Nav, bring us to the buoy.”

“Aye, Sir, half ahead both engines, revolutions 7-2-0, steer 1-2-0”

Swain is at the helm and repeats the order and then confirms.

Arriving at the coordinates for the buoy, “ X, ready the seaboat. You and Buffer take Swain and ET to the buoy so that they can take a dive and check it out.”

“Aye, Sir.” Over the PA Kate orders, “ Ready the seaboat, ET report for dive duty, Buffer to the quarterdeck.” Then, “ok Swain, let’s go.”

They head over near the buoy's location and ET and Swain flip over the side and begin their dive. Kate and Buffer are having a chat while waiting when Kate notices that Swain is rapidly surfacing. 

“Buffer! Somethings wrong!”

Swain starts swimming toward the RHIB as ET is surfacing behind him and starts swimming hard as well. 

“ IT’S BOOBY TRAPPED!!! GET US OUT OF HERE!” Swain is yelling. 

Swain reaches the RHIB and clammers aboard with Buffer’s help. Turning to look over his shoulder, he can see that ET is just about there. As ET reaches for Kate’s hand the bomb explodes sending a huge geyser of water into the air. Buffer takes off as ET is half in and out of the RHIB. Kate manages to grab him up onto the side as they speed away.

Climbing the ladder from the RHIB to Hammersley, Swain is met by Mike as he reaches the deck. 

“What happened out there?” Mike asks him. “ Are you alright?”

“Yea, I’m fine, Sir, but ET was still in the water when the bomb went off.” Nav standing behind Mike looks sick.

Nikki made her way over to the ladder as Buffer is giving ET a hand up to the deck. Swain turns to give ET a quick assessment. 

“Hey! What’s your name and how many fingers!”

Adrenalin still coursing ET answers, “ I’m fine really, Josh Holiday, 3 fingers, I’m fine.”

“Buffer!” Mike calls out, “ get ET to his rack.”

“ I'm fine, really, thought I was toast for a moment but …”

Shaking, Nikki grabs his arm, “ you could have been killed.”

“ You couldn’t kill this one with a cluster bomb, Ma'am,” Buffer tells her while rushing ET along.“Come on, Mate.”

Swain was still talking with Mike about what had happened. " It just felt wrong, Sir. We were looking at this box, it had a wire attached to it. As we were looking, these lights came on and started blinking. We just hauled ass out of there. Sir, it was remotely activated, they meant to kill us." 

“ Could they have just been destroying evidence?”

“Didn’t feel that way, Sir.”

“Nav, the vessel that took off, plot a course to intercept based on their last known heading. I want these mongrels!”

“Yes! Sir!”

ET walks into the galley after his shower and getting changed.

“You look like you could use something hot,” Chefo greets him.

“That sounds great, Chefo.”

“All good?”

“Yea, still counting fingers and toes…”

Bridge:

“They’re moving fast, Sir.”

“Are we holding them?”

“ We’ve been gaining slightly, but it will still be hours. We should catch them at first light.”

“Any other warships in the area?”

“No, Sir”

“ X, get everyone fed and rested, we’ll be boarding when we catch these bastards.”

"Yes, Sir." 

Galley:

“ SCRANS UP!” calls Chefo.

ET is filling his plate when Chefo calls out, “ Hey, Romeo, how’d it go with that chick that was hanging in the bar last night?”

“Gentlemen don’t kiss and tell, Chefo.”

Chefo looks at Spider, “ young Spider, take notes! No woman is safe around this guy.”

“ Come on mate, give it a break,” mutters ET.

“No, No! I’m serious! XO, Nav... you could take bets on him! Huh? Who’s in?”

“Hey! No gambling on the ship. Anyone gambling will be on report!” Buffer lets him know.

" Spider, don't listen to him," ET said as he leaves the galley. 

0615:

Nikki went down to grab some breakfast before her watch and decided to check on ET first. Going through the junior sailors quarters, she is softly calling out for him. Finding his rack empty, she continued to the next hatch and as she stepped through, the hatch in front of her opened with a towel-clad ET stepping through. 

“ET?”

“Oops” 

“Oh...Sorry”

“It’s alright.”

"As your divisional officer, I wanted to see that you were ok." 

“Yeah, I’m fine, a bit sore around my feet and ankles. I’m fit for duty, Ma’am.”

“That was a close call, hey?”

“ I live for that sort of stuff ” grinning.

“Just be sure not to die for it,” with a slight smile.

“ The new X, she acted really fast. If it wasn’t for her and Buffer, I’m not sure that I would be here in one piece.”

Buffer comes up behind Nikki, “ Morning watch, Ma’am”.

“Well, I best be going then. So, bottom line is you’re ok.”

"Yep," ET says in a whisper, Nikki smiles and heads out. 

“ET, leave her alone, no gambling on the ship.” leaving ET staring after him.

On the Bridge: Morning watch 0730

" Target vessel is slowing, Sir," Nav reports. 

“Alright, slow ahead. X, call boarding stations. Nav, give the shout out.” 

"Aye, Sir," Kate answers. " Hands to boarding stations… Boarding party, XO, Buffer, Chefo, Swain and Spider. Report to the ready room." 

Nav grabs the hailer, “Vessel on my port bow! This is an Australian Warship, stop or heave to, I intend to board you!”

Mike meets the boarding party on the deck and gives his instructions, then gives the order, “CARRY ON THE SEABOAT!”

Reaching the vessel, Buffer boards first, followed by Kate and the rest of the party. Julian Wiesman, a young man of thirty-something, comes out of the wheelhouse with a smug grin. 

“Oi, what’s this all about now?”

“Are you the master of this vessel?” Kate approaches him.

“Yeah, what’s the problem?”

“Swain, Spider, search the vessel.” 

“Wait a minute, you have no right…” Julian complains.

"We have every right under the Australian Customs act, we are tasked with searching vessels in these waters," Kate responds. " Tell me what you're doing here." 

Another smug grin, “ recreational diving”.

“ And who are you, Sir?” indicating the young man standing next to him.

“Glen Hawkes, Hawkie, Ma’am.”

Just then, Swain comes out of the wheelhouse holding up several baggies. 

“X, we’ve got a quantity of drugs here.”

“Wait! That’s not ours! A friend borrowed my boat, must have left them here.” Wiesman protests.

“ Yeah, well… Charley - 2 this is Xray-2” 

“ Go ahead Xray - 2”

“We’ve found a quantity of drugs on board. They claim to be recreationally diving.”

“See what you can find out from them, X. Stay with the boat and bring her back to Cairns with our new friends.”

“Roger that, Xray - 2 out”

“Buffer; you, Swain, and Chefo, back to Hammersley. Spider, you’re with me. We’re taking the boat back to Cairns.”

As the RHIB heads to Hammersley, Kate has Wiesman and Hawks in the wheelhouse telling them about what happened with the buoy, and that they are aware that that is where they were heading. 

"You're very lucky. That buoy was booby-trapped with a bomb and nearly killed two of my sailors. If you had gone in for the pickup, you would be dead. So, whoever you're working for, you owe them nothing." 

Thinking for a moment, then Julien jumps up and grabs the radio mic. 

“Spider! Stop him!”

“What do you think you were doing?” Kate asks him.

“ My brother! Stuey! There’s another buoy. He’s headed there now for a pickup! Gotta stop him!”

Slamming her hand on the chart, “ Where Mr Wiesman, Where is the other buoy!”

“Just here!” pointing on the chart. “Please save my brother!”

“We’ll do our best” 

Kate and Spider secure the two to the deck chairs then Kate calls Mike and gives him the location of the second buoy and tells him about Stuart Wiesman. They set course for Cairns, about a 4-hour run. 

Hammersley: Bridge

“Nav, get us there, top speed!”

"Yes, Sir!" 

Shortly, Nikki picks up Stuart Wiesman on radar. “ He’s just ahead of us, Sir.”

“RO, try to raise him on the radio.”

" Stuart Wiesman, this is Australian Warship Hammersley, do not make your pickup, do not make your pickup it's booby-trapped." RO continues with this message. 

“Sir! He’s disappeared from radar!” Nikki calls out.

As they approach his last known location Mike has lookouts on the deck searching for any signs.

“Sir!” ET calls out, “ Contact! Debris in the water!”

Nikki bows her head thinking the worst.

A few minutes later, ET calls out again, “ Man in the water! He’s alive!”

“Recover by swimmer! ET, suit up!”

“Aye, Sir!”

Bridge:

“Sir, there’s a stationary target just at the edge of the perimeter. I believe that I have seen this one before. I thought it was a fishing vessel.”

“ I would bet that it’s the drug bosses. Get us there, Nav, keep us under their radar.”

"Yes, Sir" 

At 10 miles out, Mike called boarding stations for a snatch boarding wanting to take them by surprise. Buffer approaches Mike and requests that ET and Swain be allowed to go with the boarding party.

“Any particular reason, Buff?”

“I think that it’s their due sir, to meet face to face with the men that tried to kill them” Buff replied.

“Did they request this?”

“No, Sir, they did not.”

“Very good, then. Carry on.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

The snatch boarding went perfectly and the two men that were on board were subdued and secured quickly. Mike ordered for a tow to be set up and for the “drug bosses” to be transported to Hammersley. After notifying NAVCOM of their capture, Commander Marshall got in touch with the feds and they arranged for a helicopter pick up of the two. The feds were taking no chances with these two.

Cairns: 1830 hrs.

Mike meets up with Kate and Spider congratulating them on a job well done.

“Would you like to get a drink, Sir?” Kate asks him.

“Thank you, but I’ve got plans,” as he walks off. Kate watches as she sees Ursula Morrell greet him with a kiss.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


	4. The Date

Later the crew would be meeting at their favourite pub as they always did their first night in port.

ET said a quick, casual goodbye to Nikki, telling her he’ll see her later at the pub.  
The first night of leave always meant drinking, pool, drinking, and rowdiness. This group really enjoyed each other's company, they were a very close crew. 

At 7:00 Charge and Buffer, arrive at the pub, right behind Chefo and Spider. ET wanders in around 7:20 with Nav arriving shortly after. Everyone sat at a large table, relaxing, telling tales, enjoying their drinks and kicking up a ruckus. ET and Charge took up a game of pool, ET trying not to keep looking at Nikki. She was doing the same.

Around 8:30, Kate showed up and then Mike a bit after that. They joined in for a drink then begged off, leaving separately and then meeting up for a quiet dinner date, wanting to try and sort things out between them.

After pool, Josh asked Nikki if she wanted to have a drink, they found a table close to where the others were.

“Did you notice X and the Boss?” Nikki said smiling conspiratorially.

“I saw them, what of it?”

" It's the way they looked at each other right before they left. Sort of like we do." 

“ You think there’s something there?” 

“I do”, still grinning. “We had better be careful if that is what we look like.”

“ It’s not like I can help it,” Josh replied sheepishly. 

The following day was Josh and Nikki’s planned outing to Josephine Falls, 75 km south of Cairns and near the town of Mirriwinni. They were comfortable that they wouldn't be spotted there, they just needed to be careful getting out of the city. 

Up at 7 am, Josh packed his backpack and added his board shorts. Throwing his dive gear in the trunk of his steel silver Sebring Convertible, he was ready to head over to Nikki's by 8:00. 

He shared a rented navy house with two other Sailors from different postings. Because of sea schedules, it was unusual for them all to be there at the same time. This, however, was one of those times. To further protect himself and Nikki, he told them that he was headed north to Palm Cove to do some diving, hence the dive gear. 

Nikki was renting a townhouse, off base, on the north side of Cairns not too far from the beaches. Josh called her when he was 5 mins out so she would have the garage ready for him to pull in. Never could be too careful. 

Getting out of the car, Nikki was waiting by the door into her house. 

“Hi,” she greeted him with a smile. She was dressed for hiking in a lightweight top and shorts.

“Hey,” a quick hug.

“Would you like some breakfast?” 

" How about we get out of town and stop outside the city," Josh suggested. 

“Perfect!”

“Be sure to bring your swimmer. There’s a great swimming hole there” Josh being an avid hiker along with his love of diving has explored a lot of the area around Cairns.

“Got it, all set then.”

Josh went down to the garage to move his car out while Nikki slipped her's back in. Once she was settled in the car, they left the city heading south. As soon as they cleared the city Josh put the top down and they started to relax, putting on his playlist they listened to music and were enjoying being out together. Deciding that Airlie Beach would be a great place to get breakfast, that became their first stop. 

After a leisurely breakfast, they continued to head south to Mirriwinni, Wooroonooran National Park. and Josephine Falls. An hour and fifteen minutes later, Josh pulled into the car park. Getting out, stretching and gathering their gear, they headed for the trail.

Nikki leads the way, which suited Josh just fine, he was enjoying the view. The rainforest was beautiful with its earthy smell, the wildflowers and the sounds of the birds just adding to it. The kookaburra especially, it's call lending an exotic feel. Taking their time they reached the uppermost platform in about 40 mins. 

“MY GOD!, Josh! It’s so beautiful!”

" I was pretty sure you would like it," smiling and sneaking his arm around her back loving it when she leaned into him, he kissed the top of her head. They hadn't been very physical, not even sharing a kiss yet, afraid of not being able to keep things professional on the boat. Josh was also afraid of her thinking he was moving too fast especially knowing his reputation.

Not in any rush, they stayed there for a bit just taking it all in.

" The falls start from Josephine Creek that flows down from Bartle Frere, they fall around 200 meters," Josh tells her. 

When it was time, they started back down stopping at the various other viewing platforms on the way. Once down, they made their way to the picnic area for lunch, stopping by the car to grab their lunch and picnic rug.

“This looks like a good spot,” Josh said, spreading out the rug. When lunch was finished, Josh laid back and closed his eyes, Nikki snuggled over and used his shoulder for a pillow and they took a short nap. 

I love being able to be close to Josh, Nikki thinks while she is laying there.

“ Josh,” giving him a slight shake, “ it’s almost 1:30 are you ready to hike to Big Rock Campground?”

Sitting up and stretching," Ya, You bet." 

“OK, let’s get this picked up and we can get going.”

Returning to the car after their afternoon hike, they stowed their gear. 

“ Ready for a swim? There’s a great swimming hole at the bottom of the falls. Rock slides and all.” Josh told her.

“Sounds awesome!” 

The ride to Josephine Falls Swimming Hole took about 10 mins. Changing into their swimmers, they relaxed and frolicked in the natural pool, sliding on the rock slides like little kids, and sunning on the rocks. 

" This is fantastic!" Nikki exclaimed. 

It was getting late in the afternoon when they made their way back to the car.

“ I was thinking, dinner in Mirriwinni? There’s a nice pub with outdoor seating” Josh suggested.

“ That sounds perfect. Chips???”

Chuckling, “ Yea, chips”.

It was almost 8:00 by the time they got back to Cairns. Josh pulled up near her garage, got out, and walked Nikki to her door.

"I really had a fantastic day," he said, bringing her close for a hug. 

Hugging him back and a peck on the cheek, " I had a great time. Thanks for taking me." 

“ See you soon, bye Nikki”

“Bye Josh”

Getting home at 8:30, Josh unloaded his car and made a show of rinsing his dive gear to keep up the ruse that he had been diving. When finished, as he was heading to his room, and while passing the kitchen he ran into Sully, one of his roommates. "Oi, how was your dive?" 

“It was good. I’m gonna head to the shower.”

" I'm ordering takeaway, want anything?" 

“ Nah, thanks, I ate on the road.”

Just as he walked into his room his phone alerted with Nikki's text tone. Smiling, he opened her message, " Want to come over for ice cream and a movie?”

His heart did a lurch, " Ben & Jerry’s?”

" Chocolate Brownie or Chocolatta :)" 

“ Just taking a shower, see you in 35 - 40”

“ See ya then.”

Josh finishes showering and changes into one of his flowered shirts and a pair of cargo shorts. Walking out through the kitchen, Sully is eating his pizza.   
“Are you going out again?”

“Ya, I met this girl up in Palm Cove.”

“Of course you did.”

“ Well, go figure, she’s from Cairns. We’re meeting up for a drink.”

“ Unbelievable.”

“See ya, mate, don’t wait up,” winking.

Josh made a quick stop at the market to pick up the Ben & Jerry’s and made it to Nikki’s by 9:30.

She had the DVD player ready to go when he got there. Getting settled on her couch with their ice cream, she started the movie. 

“ What are we watching?” Josh asked her.

"Swerve, it's one of my favourites, a thriller. My favourite actor, David Lyons is in it. As a matter of fact, you remind me of him." 

“Really…”

Nikki curled up next to Josh, as they ate their ice cream. When the movie finished, Josh stretched. “ I’ve got forenoon watch, I best be going.”

“ Yeah, I’m really tired, long but wonderful day. Thanks for coming over.”

“ You bet”, a hug and kiss on her head and he was off.

Nikki sat back down on the couch, hugging a pillow and grinning like a fool.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


	5. The Promise

Hammersley is in port, ET and Spider are standing Guts Watch, 2400 - 0400. 

“Hey, Spider, I am going to get a coffee, want one?”

“Yeah, sure, thanks”

ET goes below to make the coffee while Spider makes a loop around the upper deck. Returning to the bridge, he eyes the captain's chair and settles himself in it, puts his feet up, and promptly falls asleep. 

"Hey, Spider got your brew," ET calls out. " Spider?" Then he sees him trussed up on the floor, gagged and wearing a velvet crown headband. Stooping, ET removes his gag and looks at the crown. 

“I couldn’t stop em, there were too many of them. They took Thor.” ET looks over to where Thor, the ship's mascot, is usually perched… gone.

0630

Mike calls a meeting of his watch sailors, “ Well it appears that our mascot, The Mighty Thor was taken from the ship last night.”

“ It must be Kingston, Sir! They’re still steamed at us for showing them up in Kakadu," Chefo calls out. 

"That's beside the point!" Mike continues angrily. "Just how did this ship get boarded without anyone seeing?! That is unacceptable!" 

"Will we be going after Kingston, Sir?" Charge asked. 

“ Kingston left port at first light. We will be casting off as scheduled. That is all, dismissed.”

As the crew disperses from the bridge, there is much grumbling about the missing mascot and how it will bring bad luck until they get him back.

In his cabin, Mike is talking with Kate about what happened. “ It’s Kingston for sure, LT. Commander Curry is in it up to his eyeballs. Kingston and Hammersley have been rivals ever since we bettered them in FFV boardings one month when Spicy was sure he had the contest in the bag. ”

“What are you going to do?”

“ It’ll keep for now.”

Bridge:

“Steer 2-9-5” Nav calls out.

"Steer 2-9-5, Ma'am." helm responds. 

‘Very good”

Mike arrives on the bridge, “ Kingston has a good 2 hours on us, Boss.” Nikki tells him.

“ And who said we are going after them, Nav?” Mike responds with a grin.

“ Right, Sir, of course not.” smiling.

Putting on the speed, Hammersley is able to catch Kingston. As they approach, crews of both ships line the rails, with Kingston’s crew shouting and waving Thor donned in pink pants. 

“They’ve got him in pink pants!” Chefo calls out horrified. 

As Hammersley steams by, Mike gets a call from Lt. Commander Curry. “ Mike, I have that info that you were looking for.”

“ That’s great, Dick, what’cha got?”

" That boat that you want is steaming at around 10 knots and heading towards Sawu Island. The master sounds friendly enough." 

" Yeah, they always do. Thanks, Dick, fair winds." 

“You too, Mike.”

On the starboard rails:

"Hey, we're not stopping!" 

"Alright, Back to work, don't give them the satisfaction. We'll get ours, no worries." Buffer says. 

Bridge:

“ Sir, they’re waving Thor right in our faces!” Nav says irritated.

“ Yeah, I saw Nav, it’ll keep. Replot a course based on the intel from Kingston. We’re going after the Pacific Mariner.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Mike leaves the bridge for his cabin, " Nav you've got the ship." 

“ Nav has the ship, Sir.”

Kate knocks on Mike's door, “ So, we’re going after the Pacific Mariner,” none too happy about this turn of events.

“Carl Davies is wanted by the Feds on suspicion of murder. If he’s on there, we need to get him before he reaches international waters. If they get to Sawu, he can disappear.”

“ Isn’t that a matter for the AFP, Sir? Or the local authorities?”

“ Someone put a bullet into Sam Murray’s head, most likely Carl Davies. It’s all connected, Kate. The Pacific Mariner, Carl Davies, Bright Island, Ursula Morrell and her dead colleague.”

“ Just how are we going to do this, Sir? Pacific Mariner is an Australian flagged ship." 

“ Let me take care of that.” Kate starts to object again, “ That’s it, X, we’re doing it.”

Over the PA:

“Captain to the bridge” called out Nav.

“What is it, Nav?”

" Contact straight ahead, to the northeast, range 10 nm." 

The bridge phone starts to ring… “ Nav…” Mike looks at her.

“ Hammersley, Lt. Caetano.”

“ Lieutenant this is Commander Marshall, get me your CO please.”

“Yes, Sir,” 

“It’s Commander Marshall, Sir.”

“ Put it on speaker, Nav.”

" Mike, coast watch has a possible type III FFV to your northwest. It hasn't been confirmed but I would like you to check it out. They'll do another flyover in 5 hours, this is your heads up. Good hunting. I heard about your mascot," chuckling, "a terrible thing, bad luck to lose your mascot!" 

“Yes, Sir”

“ Alright, hold your course, Nav.”

Engine room: 

“ I can’t get a handle on that noise coming from the vents!” Charge says frustrated.

“ I think it’s over here!” someone calls out.

“No...maybe over here,” another sailor says.

Chefo, putting in his 2 cents, “ Maybe Thor is banging a message.”

Bridge: 

Approaching the Pacific Mariner, Mike gets on the radio and starts hailing the cargo ship.

“ Pacific Mariner, this is Australian Warship on your starboard quarter, Good Morning, Sir.”

“ G-Day, Rick Gallagher, Master of the Pacific Mariner, what can I do for you?”

“ Pacific Mariner, we would like to board you as part of a training exercise, over.” 

“ I would be happy to help out, but we are on a tight schedule, over.”

“ Pacific Mariner, we could board you underway with no loss of time, over.”

“ OK, fair enough.”

“ Thank you, expect us shortly.”

“I’ll put the kettle on.”

" X, ready boarding stations. We are doing a 'training exercise’, do your best to look around. I want everyone fully armed and full video. Take Spider, he knows Carl Davies." 

Galley: Just before the contact with Pacific Mariner

“ So…Nav,” Chefo addresses her, “Kingston has our little guy.”

“It would appear so, Chefo”

Getting ready to add milk to her coffee, something isn't smelling right so she gives the bottle a sniff. " Oh, Chefo, this is off, it's got chunks in it." 

“ Can’t be,” going to the refrigerator to check it. “ Huh, it’s dead. I just checked it this morning. I can get you some from below.”

“No worries, I’ll just go black.”

“ You know, it was working perfectly, weird noises, now this…”

ET had been sitting on the counter near Nav, eating a muffin. “ Chefo, probably just the wiring. I’ll take a look.” Jumping down and going to the refrigerator. Pulling the panel, “Yeah, look here, this wiring is so old it’s starting rust through.” 

Nav sneaks by ET’s back and whispers, “I’ll catch up later,” smiling.

“ Yep” returning her smile.

Chefo is standing there grinning watching the exchange.

ET looks at him, “ What?”

“What, you and the Nav now?” laughing. 

“What???”

“ You know what I mean”, he gives a wolf whistle.”

“Look, give me a break. See here, the wires are starting to short.”

Not giving it up, Chefo continues, “ So...what’s she like?”

“ Chefo!!!”

“ What?”

“ For one, you’re engaged!”

“ Well, Jen doesn’t care where I get my appetite as long as I bring it home.”

“Now that is really off!”

“ Wow! Says Mr Casanova, Mate from the moment Nav came on this ship, your like, I’m gonna get in her pants.”

“ Yeah, stupid talk. It’s different now.” 

Chefo gets a strange look which makes ET turn around. Nikki is standing there looking angry and hurt. Spinning around, she takes off, with ET right behind her. 

" Chefo, I'm gonna kill you and that mouth!" Josh yells as she goes after Nikki. "Nav, wait, please. I can explain!" 

Just as he reaches the corner, Buffer just about runs into him. “ ET, get your camera, we’ve got a boarding.”

“ Buff, can you get someone else? I have to stay here, there’s something I have to take care of.”

“ Oi! Get your gear, you're going!!!”

“Yes, Buffer,” devastated. 

Mike gives his final instructions to the boarding party and then shouts   
" Away Sea Boat!"

As the RHIB was running to the Pacific Mariner, Josh couldn't stop looking back at the ship. He is heartsick. I’m such a fool and I’m gonna kill Chefo and his big mouth. I can’t let this get stuffed up.

Bridge Hammersley:

Nikki arrived on the bridge as was her duty during boardings, keeping watch with binoculars. Swain, on the helm, noticed that there was something off with her. Gone was her usual smile and easy disposition.

“Nav, are you ok, Ma’am?”

“ Yeah, fine.” Clearly not.

Pacific Mariner:

Climbing aboard the Pacific Mariner Kate is greeted by Rick Gallagher. 

“ Well, practice makes perfect, they say,” he says to her.

“ Your assistance is really appreciated. Could you gather your crew to the main deck? I would like to speak to them.

ET's radio goes off, " Charley 2, ET, there appears to be someone else on board, in the wheelhouse, Tell the X." 

“Yes, Sir,” as he makes way to Kate at the rush.

After investigating, she found Ursula Morrell on the bridge. 

Looking at Gallagher, “ Why wasn’t she on deck with the others?”

“She’s not crew, she’s a paying passenger.” 

"Offer her assistance, X, she may be there against her will," Mike tells her. 

“Yes, Sir,” not at all happy with his apparent obsession with Dr Morelle.

Returning to the deck, the boarding party had started opening containers hoping to find Carl Davies. They didn't find Carl, but what they did find was a container full of 'Island Spring Water' bottled water. 

Holding up one of the bottles for Kate to see ET says, “ Island Spring Water”.

" I'd offer you some but it's been sitting in the sun," Gallagher retorts now annoyed at the way this "practice" boarding is going. 

" Thank you, Mr Gallagher. Alright! Back to the ship." 

“Charlie 2 - X-ray 2”

“Go ahead, X-ray 2”

“Sir, returning to the ship.”

“ What of Ursula or Carl Davies?”

" No sign of Davies, Sir. Ursula is a paying passenger and appears perfectly fine." 

“ Alright, Charlie 2 - out”

Hammersley:

“ No joy, X?.”

" No, Sir, no sign of Davies. Just a container full of bottled water that he's hauling." 

“Damn.”

Two hours later:

Josh had been stalking the passageways hoping to run into Nikki. Coming around a corner he sees her... " Nav, please... Nikki, we need to talk! Please let me explain!" 

Walking quickly away from him she starts climbing the ladder to the next deck, she turns toward him while on the ladder, "WHAT PART OF RACK OFF DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND JOSH!" Hitting a step the wrong way, she falls hurting her wrist and twisting her ankle. 

Josh rushes to her,"Nikki, are you ok?" 

“Get away Josh! I don’t want any help from you!” obviously in pain. She pushes him away.

Reaching for her again, Buffer comes charging over and grabs him by the shirt and just about throws him to the floor. “Stay away from her, ET! Or you’ll be dealing with me!”

“Come on, Ma’am, I’ll get you to your cabin and get Swain for you.” Leaving Josh standing there speechless.

Later:

Nikki is resting in her rack with ice on her ankle when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in…" Laughing as Buffer enters dressed as Mrs Neptune. 

“How did the exorcism go? Chase away the bad luck?”

" It went well, don't think we will be having any more problems." 

“ That’s good. You know, Pete, You didn’t have to threaten ET.”

“ I told him not to hurt you.” 

“ Pete, you’re a good friend and I can always count on you.”

“Yes, you can, I respect you, and not just as an officer.”

“ Yes, I know, and I would hate to have anything get in the way of our friendship.”

Buffer, understanding what she's saying, "Yeah, me too." Getting up to leave, " I'll check on you later." 

“Thanks.”

Buffer is just reaching for the door when he stops, "Nav, ET didn't mean what was said. Just stupid guy talk." closing the door. 

A few minutes later there was another knock, thinking that it’s Pete, Niki sighs, “ Come.” 

Josh pops into the room, “ Ahg, Josh, what are you doing here? I don’t want you here.”

" Oh, God, Nikki, I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me,” looking as hangdog as possible. 

“Josh, I forgive you.”

“ Oh, God, thank you, thank you.”

“But I’ll never be able to trust you, so please leave.”

Josh starts to turn toward the door, stops and turns back to her, walking close to her rack. Speaking softly to avoid anyone over hearing," Nikki, you can trust me." Searching for just the right thing to say, " We've got 6 mos left in this rotation and neither one of us wants to get booted off. What if I go cold turkey? No women ‘till then, to prove to you how much… I really…(love) care for you. Then one of us can repost and we can date openly. We can be together. We can do this!" 

“ You’ll have no sex for 6mos…”

" Yes! No sex, for 6 mos. Cold showers. Please, Nikki." 

“ I’ll think about it,” knowing full well that she will accept his promise.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


	6. Unwelcome Surprise

It's been just two weeks since Josh's promise to Nikki. Hammersley is on shore leave and the crew is attending a BBQ at a local club.

“Hey Spider!” someone shouts out as Spider and Buffer arrive.

Raising Thor over his head, “ The King is dead! Thor returns, Long May He Live!!!” Spider calls out.

Cheering and clapping the crew congratulates Spider and Buffer for getting Thor back.

Josh, wanting to keep his promise to Nikki, is desperately trying to avoid any woman that he sees, but then he spots the one woman he really doesn't want to see...Suzy, his ex-girlfriend. Making a beeline towards the door, he says a hasty goodbye and retreats. 

Suzy follows him into the club and calls out to him. She had been waiting for Hammersley to return to port and when they did, she went looking for Josh at the crew's usual haunts. 

“Hey, Josh!”

Turning around, “ Susy, what’re you doing here?”

“Remember that night that we met up at that wine bar?”

“Yeah, Yeah, I remember, quite a night.”

“Well, I’m pregnant, and it’s yours.”

Stunned speechless, Josh just stares at her, mouth hanging open.

“ Josh, we need to talk.”

“Ahhh, yeah, yeah I guess we do.” 

Ordering drinks, beer for him and diet coke for her, they find an out of the way table in the corner of the club.

“Ahhh, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

The awkward conversation continues.

“Josh, we were good together weren’t we? We had fun…”

“Suzy, yah, we had fun,you’re a good person and you’ll be a great mom. I’ll help any way that I can. But that is all I can do.”

“That’s great Josh, way to take responsibility”

“I am,Suzy, and I will, but that Is all I can do.” It becomes clear that Suzy wants him to marry her.

"Suzy, I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't marry you. I'll help with the baby in any way that I can, and I want to be a part of its life, but marriage isn't an option. You deserve someone who loves you, and I'm… in love with someone else." 

“ I guess that’s it then, I’ll be going. I’ll be in touch.”

“Okay Suzy, I’m sorry. Please let me know if you need anything, I mean it.”

Suzy gets up from the table and leaves the club. Josh continues to sit, stunned, with his head in his hands. Buffer was about to leave when he spotted ET sitting at the corner table looking miserable so he meandered over. 

“Hey, mate, can you do with some company and another drink?”

Josh waves to a seat and Buffer sits down hailing one of the waitresses over. 

“Two beers please” Buffer orders.

“You look like shit warmed up, what’s going on?”

"Buff, I just found out my ex-girlfriend is pregnant." 

“And this is not welcome news…”

Buffer is aware of ET's feelings for Nav but not his promise, which they have understandably kept just between the two of them. 

" She... of course...expected me to marry her." 

“And???”

“ Well, I told her that wasn’t possible, there’s someone else.”

“So, what are you going to do, mate?”

" I told her that I would help in any way that I could." 

“ And she said…?”

“ I’ll be in touch, and then she left.”

" Jeez, I'm sorry ET, that's a tough one." 

“Yeah. Buff please keep this quiet, I need to sort some things out.”

“No worries mate, I’m around if you need to talk.”

Buffer and Josh finish their beers and make their way back to the ship.

Hammersley back on patrol, Bridge: 

RO pops out of the comms centre, "Mayday call, motor vessel Lucky Numbers, engine trouble. Two kids on board travelling with their father." 

" Thanks, RO. "Nav," as RO is handing her the coordinates, " how long until intercept?" 

" 15 mins, Sir. I've got them on radar, thought that they were a fishing boat." 

Lifting his binocs, “ it’s an old Halverson, Nice!” Mike observes. “ Take us in Nav.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Mike goes out to the port side open bridge followed by Kate and Nav as a man appears on the deck of the distressed vessel.

“ Hey there, Mike Flynn, captain of the ship. I notice you have a bit of smoke coming from your engine compartment. How can we be of assistance?”

“I've got my kids with me and I’m dead in the water.”

“I’ll send my techo over to have a look.”

“ That would be great.”

“Swain, you and ET. ET see what you can do.”

“Yes, Boss”

As they board the vessel, two young kids appear from the lounge. 

" Hey, what have we here?" ET greets them. " My name is Josh, but they call me ET. What're your names?" 

“ I’m Luke and this is my sister Gracie, she’s shy” the boy of about 8 responded. ET, that’s a funny name.”

“That’s my Navy name, my real name is Josh.”

" Hey, Gracie. You guys want to help me fix this problem?" Luke enthusiastically nods while Gracie hangs back.

“Alright, then. You’re going to need this” plopping his hat on Luke’s head.

As ET gets down to it, Swain talks with the father and takes an inconspicuous look around, noticing passports in a drawer and a rifle tucked between 2 cabinets. Also noticing that the man is acting dodgy, Swain starts asking questions, " I didn't catch your name, mate?" 

“Gavin, Gavin Daley.”

“Where are you headed?”

“We’re on a great adventure, aren't we dad?” Gracie, age 10, pipes in.

“ A bit early for school to be out, isn’t it?” Swain questions.

“ I got them out early, it was the only time off I could get. Headed to Croker Island.”

“ Having a bit of trouble with the heat, mate? Your sweating.”

“ Yeah, not used to it, I’m from Victoria.”

ET turns from his work and interjects, “ We won’t hold that against ya.” chuckling. “ OK, all done. Let’s get these tools wrapped up. Thanks for your help, Luke.” Luke, hands ET back his cap. “Oh, no, mate, that’s yours.”

“ Thanks!”

“No worries.”

“ Well then, we’ll be on our way. Best of luck on your trip!” ET says.

Swain is not looking at all comfortable after what he’s seen and heard on the boat. 

Hammersley bridge:

“ Swain, ET, how did it go over there?”

“No problems,” ET responds.

“I don’t know, Boss,” Swain adds, “ something is off there. He’s on holiday with a 22 and passports, going to Croker Island, he’s never had a boat on open water and he goes solo with his kids in a boat meant for river cruising.”

“Well,” Mike says, “that’s not illegal.”

Charge approaches Mike, “ Sir, would we be staying here for a bit? Engines could use a bit of maintenance.” 

Smiling, “ we could. Fancy a bit of fishing, Charge?”

Chuckling, “ could happen, Boss.”

“ Alright,” Over the PA “ Hear there, this is the captain speaking, we’re going to anchor here for a couple of hours for ‘engine maintenance', that is all. X, tell Chefo, steel beach BBQ." 

“ Aye, Sir” with a large smile.

Charge sets his sailors to their tasks in the engine room and then shows back up on deck with his new fishing rod. A bunch of the boys are whooping and hollering while diving & jumping off the side of the boat, Chefo fires up the grill and the music is playing. 

Charge goes over to where Mike is sitting with X and Nav," Check this out, Boss! It's beautiful, isn't it? Want to have a go?" 

“ I just might, Charge.”

“Sir,” Swain approaches walking with purpose, “ there is something wrong with Gavin Daley. I did some checking and he’s got a warrant out for kidnapping his kids.”

“Alright then,” Mike says,” Swain, call close - up. Charge, get the boys out of the water. Sorry, Chefo, keep what you can. Nav, get him up on radar and prepare to pursue.”

Over the PA "Special sea duty men and cable party close up. Condition Yankee. " Swain announces. 

“ Got it covered,” Nav responds.

" Hey, boys, everyone out of the pool! We're setting off." Charge yells down to the guys in the water. 

Bridge:

“ Nav, how long to intercept?”

" At least 2 hours, Sir. He appears to be headed to the Tiwis. There's an airfield there." 

“Right, we need to stop him before he gets there. Suggestions?”

“ We could circle around Bright Island and get there before him. It’ll take a lot of grunt, Boss.”

Smiling, "Grunt we have." Calling the engine room, "Charge, ready for that full-power test run?" 

“YES, SIR!!!” Excitedly.

ET is in the engine room, giving Charge a hand. Once they were all settled, he went and sat in the control room, sucking on one of Charge’s lollipops lost in his thoughts…  
How am I going to tell Nikki? I really stuffed up. I'm gonna lose her. I can't lose her. 

“ ET everything alright?” Charge asks him, “wanna talk, maybe I can help.”

“ Nah, Charge, it’s personal.”

“ You should talk to Nav,”

“What???” 

"She's your divisional officer and good person, she'll help you sort things out." 

“Not this time, Charge,” getting up to leave. Charge just looks at him and shrugs.

Two hours later, coming around Bright Island, Nav spots the Lucky Numbers on radar. “Contact, Lucky Numbers straight ahead, 10 miles.”

“Very Good, Nav, take us close”

“Yes, Sir” then calling out instructions to the helm.

Ten minutes later, “ X, prepare boarding party”

As they were getting the RIHBS ready, Gavin dropped his tender, loaded the kids and headed for the mangrove swamps. A haven for crocodiles

Taking up the hailer Mike calls out, " Gavin, you don't want to go there! Turn around and we can talk about this, help you sort it out.". 

“ Not stopping, Sir,” says Nikki.

" Hear there, Captain speaking, ET, Buffer, Swain meet me at the port RHIB fully armed.." 

“ Sir, why am I not going?”

“ I stuffed this up, I’ve got to make it right. I need you here taking care of the ship.”

“Yes, Sir,” clearly not happy.

At the port RHIB, “ Alright, we’re gonna follow him in and stop him. In the RHIB, Let’s go! AWAY SEA BOAT!” shouted Mike.

“ Look, there’s the launch,” ET points, he’s gone ashore!” 

" Haffy, drop us there and stay around with the RHIB in case he comes back. Okay, we break into two. Swain, Buffer go around that way, ET and I will go the opposite way. Keep in radio contact. Let's go!" 

An hour goes by and still no sign of them. 

“ Charlie 2, this is Xray 2”

“Charlie 2, what’s up X?”

“ Your gonna start losing your light, and...it’s croc dinner time.”

“ I’m aware, X, but we keep going until we can’t. Can’t leave those kids out here, over”

With a sigh, “ X-ray 2, out.”

Stomping through the swamp in calf-high water, ET spots a croc and fires at it, startling Mike. 

“Sorry, Sir, there was a croc.”

“It’s ok, ET, you’re doing a great job.”

“ Boss, have you ever thought about what you might do if you weren’t in the Navy?”

"Awe, come on ET, It doesn't get any better than this," Mike responds chuckling." 

“ I’m starting to feel like an appetizer.”

" ET, you're at least a meal," Mike says chuckling. 

Ten to fifteen minutes later, “ Boss, my cap! I had given it to one of the kids!”

“ Great! Let’s pick up the pace.”

They hear a screech and rush into an open area and there is Gavin with his kids.  
Gavin points his rifle at them as they face him.

“ LEAVE US ALONE! I WILL SHOOT! I AM NOT GIVING UP MY KIDS!”

Close to where Gavin is standing, ET spots a croc and shoots at it causing the kids to scream and run towards Mike. 

"Gavin, that was a croc. Now you really don't want to be here, it's feeding time. Come on, give over the gun and let's get out of here," Mike tries reasoning. Gavin lowered the barrel slightly, "I didn't know, I didn’t know.”

ET steps towards him reaching for Gavin's gun, " give me gun mate, alright? Come on, the kids are scared." 

Gavin let's ET take the rifle and he clears it. 

“Well done, ET,” Mike says.

"Sierra 2, Charle 2," 

“Was that a shot?”

“Charlie 2, Yea a croc. We’ve got the family meet you at the RHIB, out”

“Roger, out.”

As Buffer and Swain are making their way back, they hear someone moaning. They look at each other and follow the sound, finding an injured man leaning against a tree.

“ All right mate, what’s your name? We’re gonna get you out of here.”

Barely able to speak, “ Carl Davies.”

Swain and Buffer share a look. “ Charley 2, Sierra 2”

“ Go ahead, Sierra 2”

"Sir, we've found a man that appears to have been mauled by a croc. It's Carl Davies, Sir." 

“ Carl Davies, I’ll send the second RHIB for you. Can you make it to the channel?”

“Buffer can, and then guide them in.”

“Roger that. Charley 2, out.”

Hammersley:

Gavin was placed in a guest cabin while ET brought Luke and Gracie to the Junior Sailors break room. Carl Davies was taken to the wardroom where Swain, looks him over, starts an IV, gets his vital signs, cleaning and dressing his wounds while waiting for Fleet Medical to call in. 

“Hey! Would you guys like to watch a DVD?” ET asks the kids.

“Yeah… Is my dad going to be alright?” Luke asks ET.

“He’s going to be fine. Let's get this DVD going then I'll ask Chefo to do up some toasted sandwiches, alright?" Gracie and Luke nod. 

Nikki had been in the doorway while ET was talking to the kids, she walked in, " I'll go talk to Chefo, ET." 

“Thanks, Nav”

Returning, Nav scoots in on the bench and sits next to Gracie and Chefo shows up a few minutes later with the sandwiches.

“Wow, you two were really hungry!”

“I’m worried about my dad,” Gracie said.

ET gets up, “ I’ll be right back.”

Coming back into the breakroom, " Look who I found!" Gavin steps inside to a chorus of Dads! After a short visit, ET brings him back. As ET is getting ready to return to the kids Mike walks up. 

“ET, I don’t want him left alone.”

"Roger, Boss" stationing himself outside the door. 

While he’s standing there, he hears someone coming down the stairs, looking up he sees Nikki. I have to talk to her, can’t put this off.

“ Hey!” grinning and talking softly, “ You’re really great with the kids!” Nikki says as she walks up to him.

“Yeah, guess I haven’t grown up myself.”

“Well, we’ll see in six months” smiling at him. “Josh, what’s wrong?”

“Nikki, I have to talk to you,” as a sailor walks by. “not here.”

“Ok,” she turns and heads for the stairs and he follows her up.

Still grinning when she reaches her cabin she says, “ better hope X doesn’t see us or one of us will be out of a job.” Then seeing how serious he’s being, “ Josh, what is it?”

“Nikki, when I made that 6 mo promise to you, I meant what I said... but something’s come up that you need to know about.”

“ Alright…”

"Nikki, my ex-girlfriend is pregnant." Nikki's face drops and ET plunges on, "we've been broken up for ages, but a couple of months ago we bumped into each other…" 

" Pretty obvious you did more than bump into her." 

“Nikki, please, I never want to hurt you.” his voice cracking.

“I have to work, Leader.” Practically stomping out the door.  
Feeling absolutely horrible, Josh heads in the opposite direction and returns to watch Gavin. Opening the curtain to check on him, Gavin is gone!

“ Sh...t!” Running off to try and find him and then alerting the Captain.

“ET! How did you lose him?”

“I was only gone a minute, Sir”

“That’s all it takes.”

At that moment they all heard a splash as Gavin had jumped overboard.

“Prepare to recover by swimmer!” Mike orders.

“I’ll go!” ET calls out as he runs off to get into his stinger suit.

“Get away from me!” Gavin yells at ET as he is reaching him.

“ Can’t do that, come on back to the boat.” Gavin starts fighting with him.

“ He’s forcing ET under!” Nav cries out.

“ ET, try and get him here!” Buffer shouts to him. Charge, get the rescue strop!” Buffer yells.

Still fighting ET and causing him to go under, ET smacks him, gets him in a chokehold and then is able to get him over to the ladder. They get the strop on him and he's lifted up and onto the deck. ET lays back in the water for a minute, gathering himself. 

Mike follows Gavin back to the guest cabin, " Just what were you thinking! You put the lives of my crew at risk and I have a severely injured man on board that you have delayed getting to hospital." 

“ You should have left me there.”

"As much as I would have liked to, We are duty-bound to rescue the likes of you!" 

At that, Mike continues on to the wardroom to check on Davies. “ How’s he doing Swain?

“Not good Sir, his blood pressure is down and he’s lost a lot of blood. I’m giving him IV fluids but what he needs is blood, and he’s in Shock. We need to get him to the hospital ASAP.”

“We’re making best speed back to Cairns. Do what you can.”

“ Trying, Boss.”

Bridge:

It’s been a few hours since all of the drama and Nikki is on the bridge, she has the ship.  
Spider is on the helm, and all is quiet. Josh comes up to the bridge carrying a cup of coffee and puts it down next to where Nikki is working.

“ Oh, hi, thank you,” smiling, obviously calmer.

Moving to her other side, ET whispers, “ Nav, Nikki, please, I’m so sorry that this happened.”

Still whispering, “ What are you going to do?”

“ I don’t know…”

“Do you want to get back with her?”

“ NO, no, I don’t feel anything for Suzy, but I’m not going to abandon my child.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t expect you to”

“ I know, Nikki, I….I don’t want this to ruin what we have.”

Before she can answer, Kate enters the bridge and they spring apart, the discussion over for now.

Cairns:

“ET, Gavin’s kids seem to really like you. I want you to escort them off with minimal fuss.” Mike tells him.

ET gathered up the kids and escorted them to the gangway, " OK, kids, give a salute," he tells them as they are leaving the Ship. Then he brings them over to their mom and returns to the ship.

"I still don't get how a father can be charged with kidnapping his kids," ET says to Charge as they stand at the rail.

“ These things they teach in divorce school,” Charge tells him,” Pray you never end up there.”

Everyone is in their whites and Nav has been waiting for ET at the bottom of the gangway. 

“Nav, time for a drink? I really would like for us to talk.”

“Sure, but I think there’s someone who has other plans,” nodding her head towards Suzy, who is waiting on the wharf.

At first scowling at the interruption, ET assumes a neutral expression as he approaches Suzy. “ Suzy, what are you doing here?”

“ I just wanted you to know that I terminated the pregnancy last week after I saw you in the club. I couldn’t go it alone.”

“ You...You...What??? Terminated it, just like that???" 

" That's it, Josh, it's done. I don't expect to be seeing you again. Goodbye, Josh." She walks away. 

Josh watches as she walks away, then sits on a nearby bench, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He is sadder than he thought that he would be, he was getting used to the idea of being a father.

When Josh walked over to Suzy, Nikki had started to leave but instead turned back and watched what would happen between them. Seeing Suzy walk off and Josh looking miserable on the bench she went over to him.

“Josh… are you ok?”

“ She...she terminated the pregnancy... last week... because I wouldn’t marry her.” 

“ Oh...Josh… I’m so sorry.”

“I was getting used to the idea of being a father.”

“Someday you will. And, you will be a great dad.”

Nikki had been over her anger for a couple of hours and wanted so badly to reach out and pull him into her arms, but that would be too risky. Then she thinks, oh hell, I’m his divisional officer. I see a crew member in need of comfort. Reaching for him, she pulls him into her arms as he silently cries. I am not going to lose Josh, she thinks, not going to let it happen. After about 10 mins, Nikki pulled away and told him to come over for dinner at around 7:00. 

" Alright," he answers her as she squeezes his hand before walking away. 

Nikki picked up some prawns, one of Josh's favourites, on the way home and ingredients to make Josh's favourite meatballs to have with the spaghetti, and let's not forget the Ben & Jerry's. 

When Josh arrived at Nikki's townhouse, dinner was ready. He was so touched by Nikki making his favourite things. Over dinner, Nikki asked him about his relationship with Suzy and why it ended. She just needed to know. 

“We met at a club where I was having some drinks with the crew. While I was at the bar, she just came up to me and started talking. We hit it off, I liked her, she was fun and we started going out. After a month or so she started getting serious, pushing for a more permanent relationship. I wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment. We had fun, and I liked her, but I didn’t love her. I didn’t want to let her think that there could be more, so I broke it off. That was… a little over a year ago. Then I ran into her at that wine bar and… well. Nikki, I need you to know that it’s different with you. I’ve never felt like this before. Please… tell me this whole thing is not going to hurt us.”

“ Josh, we’re good,” reaching out and taking his hand.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have humbly plucked some dialogue from the very talented writers of Sea Patrol.


	7. Pirates

Nav notices an EPIRB, (emergency positioning indicating radio beacon). 

"Boss, EPIRB, bearing 275- range 28 nm. Clearwater all around, winds calm, sea state one." 

“ Can’t get any better than that,” Mike responds.

“ So, now who could use a rescue on a day like today?” ET comments from the helm.

RO announces, “EPIRB is registered to a Mr C Watts, on Clair de Lune attempting to navigate solo around Australia." 

ET mumbles, “ There ya go, it’s a yachtie.”

“Still needs our help, ET,” Mike admonishes.

“Yup.”

“RO, try to make contact.”

“Aye, Sir. Clair de Lune, this is Australian warship calling on channel 1-6 come in, over”

“Range now 8 nm, Sir,” Nav updates.

“RO, keep trying” RO continues to attempt to reach the vessel.

Buffer is on the glasses.

“Anything, Buff?”

“No, clear seas, Sir. Wait, there! Red five far!”

RO still on the radio, “ Nothing, Sir.”

Buffer calls out, “ That’s because he’s not on his boat. There’s a raft.”

“X, sea boat rescue.”

“ Hands to sea boat for rescue” Kate repeated 3 times, then, “ Buffer, ET, Chefo.”  
Once the RHIB is dispatched, they speed towards what looks like a rescue raft with a tent-like covering. 

ET grumbles again, “ amateur sailors.”

“Scourge of the sea,” Chefo adds.

“Most of these guys couldn’t navigate their way out of a bathtub.” 

“ I’d like to hear you say that to his face, ET.” Buffer says.

“ I will, no worries,”

The RHIB is approaching and Buffer calls out, “ Ahoy, Mr Watts. Australian Navy.” There’s no response. 

ET grumbles some more, “ old fart is probably asleep, MR WATTS! WAKEY WAKEY!”

Popping out of the tent is an attractive, athletic, young woman. Stunned, with their mouths gaping, they start falling all over themselves as they help her into the RHIB and tow her raft back to Hammersley. Once on board, the guys, Buffer, ET, Chefo, and even Swain are hovering all around her. Charge is just standing back, snickering and watching the show. 

“Let me help you out of that life jacket, Ma'am, you must be cold.”

“Really, I’m not.”

Nav and X are watching from the upper deck, and Nav is none too pleased with the attention ET is showing Clair.

Wardroom:

Mike is there interviewing Miss Clair Watts for his report. The guys are all hanging around, trying to get her story.

“ I’m on a solo sail around Australia for charity, raising awareness and money for The Mental Health Foundation. I was approached by 3 men in a speedboat. As they were boarding I was able to get the raft off the opposite side and slip away. They were pirates.”  
Kate chuckles with some disdain, "There are no pirates in these waters." 

"Armed men, with their faces covered and machetes, they're pirates." 

A chorus of “mmm...yeahs...hmms” coming from the boys, nodding their heads in agreement.

“ Why no mayday?” Charge asks her.

“ I barely had time to deploy the EPIRD and get away.” 

“ Alright,” Mike says, quieting the room, “ Looks like this is your lucky day Ms Watts, but I’ll be surprised if we find your boat and in one piece. You’re sailing alone?”

“Call me Clair, and I’m perfectly capable. What? Because I’m a woman? If it was a bloke you wouldn’t think anything of it. You should check out my website, Clair’s Journey. com. I do a daily video journal. You’ll all get a mention.”

"Clair," Mike asks, " Can you describe the speedboat?" 

“ Ahh, no, I can’t. I was too busy getting away.”

Clair is still holding court with her fawning fans when Swain notices a small wound on her arm. To Mike, “ Sir, request everyone clear out so that I can properly treat her.” 

“As second medic, I need to stay too,” Chefo adds grinning.

“Alright, everyone, Clear out,” Mike says as he leaves shaking his head with a grin.

Bridge:

Calling his report into NAVCOM, Mike tells Commander Marshall about Clairs claim of armed “pirates”.

“Any description of the speedboat, Mike?” Commander Marshall asks.

“No Sir, she was too distressed to remember details.”

“Well, Coast Watch responded to a hijacking 2 days ago in the Arafura Sea. Four assailants in a speedboat. Alright, Mike, keep me posted.”  
“Will do, Sir,” hanging up.

“Sir, stationary contact approximately 15 nm”

"Set a course for it, Nav" 

“Yes, Sir.”

“ Looks like maybe we can give Ms Watts some good news.”

Wardroom: 

Mike walks in, “ Good news Clair, we found your boat.”

“Any damage?” 

“There doesn’t appear to be any. We’ll get you over and you can do an assessment.”

“Once we get you back on board we’ll give her a look over from stem to stern.”

ET jumps at the chance to be part of the escort party, “I’ll take her, Sir.”

" Alright, escort party, Buffer, ET, Spider and me. ET, check out of her electrical gear." Kate orders. 

Nikki glares at ET and promptly leaves the wardroom for the bridge. 

Clair de Lune:

“ Pretty neat for pirates, Ma'am, What they don’t steal they usually destroy.” Buffer states after a look around.

“ET, what’s your assessment of the electrical equipment?” Kate asks. 

“ Everything looks to be in order, Ma’am.”

Clair walked around her boat, “ Well, it would appear that everything is here.”

As Buffer is looking through the galley, he notices a revolver in a drawer and he pulls it out. 

“That was my father’s. He kept it onboard for protection” explains Clair, as she reaches for it.

" I'd like to check it, Ma'am," Buffer tells her, then he clears the weapon. 

“ So, Clair, this was your father’s boat?” Kate asks her.

“ It was, he’s dead now. He taught me how to sail.”

“Charley - 2 , X-ray - 2”

“X-ray - 2 here.”

“What did you find, X?”

“ It appears that nothing has been stolen.”

"X, note Claire's chart, and note what her plotted course was before the attack." 

“Roger that”

“Clair,” Kate asks, “ Given your ordeal, are you sure you want to continue?”

“ I have been planning this for 6 years. I’m not stopping now”

“ Alright. Let’s get back to Hammersley, fair winds Clair.”

She waves as the RHIB moves away, the boys wave back. Kate can't help but think, (pull your tongues in boys).

Later Hammersley Bridge:

RO… “Sir, I’m getting a mayday.”

“Nature of the Mayday, RO” Mike asks.

“The transmission cut off before I could ascertain that, Sir.”

Nav calls out, “ Sir, two stationary contacts bearing 1-0-5”

“ Alter course and take us there Nav.”

Once they were in range a RHIB was sent out to investigate.

"Charley - 2, X-ray 2 … vessel appears deserted, Sir." 

“ Go ahead and board. Proceed with caution, there are hostiles in the area.”

"Will do, Charley - 2, X-ray - 2 out." 

"OK! Let's go, Weapons at the ready." 

Hammersley Bridge:

Over the P.A. Mike calls “ Gunner of the watch, close up.”

Chefo gets himself in position to provide cover fire if necessary.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, three men jumped into an inflatable that had been out of view on the other side of the boat. They run right in front of Kate’s RHIB and open fire.

“ TAKE US TO PORT SIDE FOR COVER!” Kate yells.

“GUNNER! COVER FIRE!” Mike orders.

Nikki repeats the order to Chefo, “ GUNNER PROVIDE COVER FIRE NOW.”

Chefo blasts away at them until they are out of range.

Mike orders him to cease fire, “ GUNNER, CHECK, CHECK, CHECK!”

“ Do we pursue, Sir?” Nav asks.

“ No, Nav, our priority is with the vessel.”

"Charley - 2, X-ray - 2 ...is everyone ok?" 

“Affirmative, Sir. We’re all fine. Thanks for the cover fire. We are proceeding to board. Over.”

Once on board, they found three men tied up in the boat's lounge. 

After releasing them from their bonds, Kate asks what happened.

"We were after a bit of fishing when those fellas approached us asking for some fuel. Next thing we know, they're on board. They took our cash, Philips’ Rolex, and the GPS. The mongrels." 

“Charley - 2, X-ray -2, three POB on board. Shaken but unharmed.”

“ Are they able to get home without the GPS?”

“Yes, Sir, one of them is a skilled navigator.”

“Have them contact the police as soon as they get back.”

“Charley - 2 out.”

“X-ray -2 out.”

Hammersley Bridge, underway: 

“ A hijack, Arafura Sea, ..there’s a distress call,” RO calls out then hands Nikki the report.

“Recommend we come right 180, Boss”

“Make it so, Nav.”

" Helmsman, come right 180, revolutions 800", ET was on the helm but she was still too hurt and angry to address him by name. 

“Come right 180, revolutions 800, Ma’am”. Man, what was I thinking, I’ve really stepped in it now, she’s really ripped. I’ve so stuffed up and all for a bit of a flirt.

“ Well, it’s a fair bet that this is connected to the hijacking that the Commander told us about.”

“With respect, Sir, I don’t agree. That was four bandits in a speed boat. This was three hostiles using needing fuel as a ruse. That is not consistent with Miss Watts attack where nothing was taken.”

“ Well, let’s leave that to the police, X.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I have a visual!” Nav calls out. “ Lone swimmer!”

“Stand by to recover by swimmer. ET suit up.”

“Aye, Sir,”

Honing in with the EOD, “ Sir… It’s Clair Watts” Nav announces barely containing her contempt.

ET swims out to her and guides her back to the boat. As soon as she is brought on board, Swain assesses her for injuries.”

“ I’m fine, really, just cold.” Someone shows up with a blanket.

“Clair, what happened?” Mike asked.

“It was the same men as before. They radioed that they were in need of fuel. As they approached, I realized it was just a trick and I slipped overboard ...What do they want from me???”

“What’s that on your leg?” Swain asked.

“Oh, it’s a shark deterrent device.”

Swain looks skeptical, ( how did she have time to put on a shark device?)

“ Good work, ET. Get yourself a shower, you too Clair.” Mike says.

Nav had been watching the scene from the upper deck with Kate. Nikki mumbles while she glares, “just not together.” Kate glances over at her.

As ET was heading to the shower he had removed the upper part of his stinger suit revealing his well defined and hairless chest. Clair is following close behind and stumbles into him.  
“Oi,” ET says. “ mind yourself there.”

“ET, thank you,” Claire says as she takes a step closer to him pinning him against the wall.

“ That’s alright, no need for thanks, that’s just what we do.”

"No...really, thank you," moving in even closer and making ET very uncomfortable. Flirting is one thing, getting physical, totally something else. Taking her by her shoulders he moves her back away from him. 

“ You’re really cold,” as he adjusts her blanket again, ever the gentleman, “ we’ll get you some overalls to change into.”

Spider pops up from around the corner and assumes something else is going on between Clair and ET as he looks at them with a goofy grin. 

“Spider, will you escort Miss Watts to the women’s showers and get her some overalls?”

“ Why can’t you do it?” still sporting a stupid grin.

“Spider, I’m heading to the shower myself, alright seaman?” using his rank.

“Uhhh, yes, Leader.”

Kate was looking for Clair and found her coming out of the women’s showers wearing Navy overalls.

“Clair, we’ve found your boat.”

" Really? You're kidding me." 

“ It would seem that the pirates don’t have any interest in it. We’ll be taking you over like last time and we’ll check it over for damage.”

Clair de Lune:

“ Charley - 2 , X-ray - 2”

“Go ahead, X.”

“ It appears that the boat has been ransacked this time. ET is going over the electronics. Over.”  
" Is it seaworthy?" 

“ It does appear so,”

"Well, nothing appears to have been stolen at least," Clair reports. 

"Consider yourself lucky," Kate replies. 

ET comes around from the cabin, “ Everything looks fine, but the bad news is that the autopilot has been damaged.”

“Can you fix it ET?”

"Yeah, no problem but it's gonna take a while." 

“Charley -2 , X-ray -2.”

“Charley -2.”

" Sir, the autopilot has been damaged. ET says he can fix it but it's going to take a while." 

“Alright, X, leave ET there, the rest of you come on back. I’ll have Chefo set up the steel beach BBQ.”

“That’s great, Sir, heading back. Over.”

“ ET, you stay and work on the autopilot, we’ll head back to Hammersley and get some lunch.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“I’ll stay with him,” Clair pipes up, while ET looks distressed and Kate notices.”

“Miss Watts, Clair, you’ll be coming with us. ET doesn’t need any distractions.”

Hammersley Steel BBQ:

The crew is all sitting around the back of the boat enjoying Chefo’s snags and burgers along with the crabs that Carl Davies had given to Spider.

Kate and Nikki are sitting on the gun platform, listening and watching Clair as she again holds court. Nikki is green, at least I don’t have to watch Josh with her this time.

Swain: “So your father was in the Navy?”

“Yea, he served on patrol boats, but he died quite a while ago.”

“Clair, a word,” Mike says, pulling her aside. “ I want you to sail to the nearest port and stay until we take care of the threat.”

“What? You must be joking. I have too much invested in this trip.”

“Well, it seems these pirates have taken a liking to your boat. You appear to be a target and if you stay and continue on, it will happen again.”

“I suppose I could make some repairs.” 

“Sir,” Buffer says as he walks up to them. “May I take Miss Watts on a tour seeing as her father served?”

“Sure, that’s good, Buff.”

“This way Ma’am,” Buffer guides her to the interior of the ship.

Bridge:

“Charley -2, Romeo -2,”

“Romeo -2 here,”

“How much longer, ET?”

“ Almost done, Sir, five minutes or so.”

“Roger that, sending the RHIB, out.”

Just as Mike had finished checking in with ET, Buffer arrives on the bridge with Clair.

“So this is the bridge,” Buffer tells her.  
“Wow, everything is so old!”

“Well… present company excluded,” Nikki says almost under her breath, but Mike hears her.

“Charming, Nav.”

“ Sir,” RO calls out, “ Coast Watch reports a possible mother ship with a fleet of FFV nearby.”

“ Alright, prepare to be underway in 15 mins. What’s their position?”

“ X, call close up. Buffer, escort Clair to the RHIB, bring her back and pick up ET.”

“Roger, that, Sir.”

Clair is instilled back on Clair de Lune and just before Hammersley is to head off, she pulls alongside to say goodbye, with a contingent of the crew, waving her off.”

Kate and Nikki are again watching along with Mike, on the upper deck.

Yelling out “ Thank you!!! Thank you!!!” then gives a salute as she heads away.

As she is pulling away, “ Run into a reef,” Kate says.

“Get eaten by a shark,” Nikki adds.

Mike, he just grins.

Several hours later:

“ Range to FFV reported position 5 nm but not showing on radar.”

“ Nav, are you sure of your plot?”

“Yes, Sir,” but she then thinks… Did I stuff up? Moving back to her chart table she looks over her work, “ Ahh, Sir, it appears that my longitude is off by 1 deg. I...I’m really sorry, Sir.”

“ 1 deg! Crikes Nav, that’s 60 miles!” sighing, “ Alright, change course to 2-7-0. Clear starboard”

“Starboard, clear!”

“ Bring us around, starboard 20- steer 2-7-0”

ET on the helm repeats the order. Josh can see how upset Nikki is and it’s killing him knowing that she is a perfectionist.

Ten minutes into their new course Swain calls the bridge. " Boss, you're needed in the wardroom." 

"What is it, Swain?" 

“Several of the guys are really sick, Sir.”

“Be right there. X has the ship.”

Kate confirms the order.

Arriving at the wardroom Mike finds a half dozen sailors in various stages of a mysterious illness. Just as he was about to ask Swain about what was happening, Spider had a seizure. 

Reaching for the intercom, “ X, make best speed to home!”

“ Swain, any idea what’s going on here? Food poisoning?”

“Not food poisoning, none of the symptoms match. This is more like poisoning.”

“Get on with Fleet Medical.”

“Yes, Sir.”

While running back to Cairns, Josh finds Nikki at the back of the boat watching the wake. Approaching her, he calls out to her softly. 

“Nav...Nikki?”

“What do you want, Leader?” she answers without turning around.

Knowing that he is on shaky ground, “ Nikki, please, talk to me.”

“Really ET? You fawn all over Miss Watts,” said with contempt, “and what? You expect me to be ok with that???”

“Nikki, I’m sorry, really I have no excuse except that I got caught up in it all.”

“So… that’s all it takes?” With tears, she pushes away from the railing and walks away.

What the bloody hell have I done? He thinks as he takes her spot on the rail. I am such an idiot! Gone and stuffed up something really good for a meaningless flirt. 

Cairns:

Nikki and Kate look up Clair’s website on one of NAVCOM’s computers. 

“Well, she’s raising money for a good cause,” Kate points out.

"There's something not right there," Nikki says, "Something feels off." 

“The boys don’t seem to think so.”

“Yeah, well…”

Kate met Mike at the hospital as they checked on their sailors. Buffer and Spider were looking better and the others were coming along as well. Leaving the hospital Mike is talking with Kate…

"There has to be a connection, X. Think about it, a dead biologist, a murdered fisherman that had crabs from Bright Island, crabs that have put several of our crew in the hospital." 

“Mike, I don’t get it.”

“It’s Bright Island, it’s all connected somehow. It has to be.”

NAVCOM

Mike knocks on Commander Marshall’s door.

“Come in Mike. How very unfortunate about your sailors. How are they doing?”

"They're coming along, Sir. We, they, were very lucky. It's been determined to be the same toxin that killed Dr Holmes and Sam Murray. There's something not right here, I can feel it." 

"Mike it's also been determined that it is an environmental issue. Now, moving on, thanks to your intel, Kingston was able to apprehend those guys with the speedboat in the Arafura Sea. A pretty tough bunch. Your lady sailor dodged a bullet." 

Hammersley:

After a week in port, they are back out on patrol. " Sir, several contacts, looks like a possible fleet of FFV, stationary, bearing 3-2-0 range 10 nm " 

“Roger that, Nav. Must be a mother ship and her youngins. Darken ship and isolate upper deck speakers.”

“Should we increase speed, Sir?” Kate asks.

“Negative, we go in nice and slow, just another fishing vessel coming home.”

From the helm, ET says, “ it’s good to be back in the hunt, Sir.”

Mike chuckles, “ as opposed to being shot at by bandits and rescuing damsels in distress?”

“Sir,” Nikki calls out, “ looks like they’ve got lines in the water.”

“ Caught with hands in the cookie jar,” ET adds.

" Alright, call boarding stations, X" 

“Aye, Sir,”

The RHIBs pull away from Hammersley, ET says to the rest of the boarding party, “I wish Buff was here. He loves this nighttime boarding stuff.”

"Keep alongside Hammersley, wait for the order to insert.” X orders.

Nikki: “ Range to contact, 1000 yds.”

Mike: "With luck, we'll be right on top of them before they know it." 

“ Mayday call Sir,” RO calls out. “Call sign Charlie, Lima, Sierra, X-ray, Caller identifies as Clair de Lune.”

“RO,” Mike sighs, “ what’s the nature of the mayday?”

“ She says she’s under attack by pirates, Sir. Four men in a speedboat.”

“RO, NAVCOM! See if anyone else is in the area to take that mayday call!” Mike’s temper just under the surface.

“Sir, no other assets in the area.” 

" She is 123 nm southwest. Sir, we won't reach her until daylight." Nav lets him know. 

"Charley - 2, X-ray -2, Four FFV in sight, waiting for orders, Sir." 

Slamming his hand on the console, " X-ray -2, Abort, Abort Abort, return to the ship." 

"Say again, Sir? We are right on top of them, lines in the water!" 

" Abort, Abort, Abort! Return now, X, Charley -2 out." 

Nikki goes to meet Kate as she leaves the RHIB. “ Nikki, what’s going on? Why did we abort?”

“Three guesses starts with Clair and ends in mayday.”

“You’ve got to be kidding!”

“No joke.”

Going to see Mike, “ Sir, we just lost a mothership because of her games!”

“X, you know we can’t ignore a mayday. I am as frustrated as you are.”

Over the PA: “ Captain, Sir, Officer of the Watch requests you come to the bridge.”

Mike responds, “ On my way.”

“ Nav?” Mike inquires.

“The position that Clair gave us is in unsurveyed waters. Last surveyed 100 yrs ago. We’re going in blind.”

RO gives an update “ Coast Watch picked up her EPIRB, can’t raise her on VHF.”

“ Take her in Nav.”

“Me sir?”

“You’re doing great, you know what to do.”

“Aye, Sir.”

“ Ahead both engines, slow.”

“ET, echo sounder report every half meter.”

“Roger, that.”

“Depth, 9 meters, steady…”

“ All lookout’s call out the slightest change in the water,” Nav orders.

“ Depth 8 meters, 5 meters...shoaling…”

“ Clair de Lune, range 6 nm bearing 180” Nav calls out.

Nav orders a course change, " Starboard 10, steer 180, clear starboard!" 

“Starboard Clear” X, reports.

“RO, keep trying to raise her,” Nav tells him.

“Yes, Ma'am.”

“ Coral Brommie 100 yds straight ahead” Chefo calls out.

Shouting, “ Port 30!” Nikki orders the helm.

“Port 30, Ma’am!”

“Very good”

They come through the coral field unscathed. 

“Well, done, Nav,” Mike tells her.

“I have Clair’s yacht on EOD,” Nav says.

“ Stop both engines, stand by to anchor.”

Over the PA: “ Stand by to anchor! Let’s go! Hands to boarding stations.”

X, Swain, ET, Chefo head for Clair’s yacht only to be greeted by a screaming Clair. “ WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I was beginning to think that no one was coming!”

Everyone in the RHIB is looking at each other, incredulous. " You're lucky that we did. You've drifted into unsurveyed waters," Kate told her. 

“I didn’t drift, I was forced in!”

“By pirates… the same ones that attached you before?”

“Yes!”

They board the boat.

“Why didn’t you respond to our calls?”

“ They smashed everything, I had no radio.”

“ET, status report,” Kate orders.

“Everything is a mess, electronics smashed and the engine’s damaged.”

“ Charley 2, X-ray 2, the electronics have been smashed and the engines are damaged.”

“Assess for tow, X.”

"Charley 2, ok to tow." 

“ Alright, X, set up to tow. We’ll pull out on the tide.”

"Roger that, X-ray 2, out." 

Hammersley wardroom:

Mike was questioning Clair about the recent events while ET is standing by.

"Is this how the Navy treats its civilian sailors? With suspicions and accusations?" Clair says angrily. 

“Clair, I haven’t accused you of anything. But those ‘pirates’ were apprehended yesterday. Four men in a speedboat.”

“ You think that I destroyed my own boat! I was attacked!”

“ We ran a search on your father. He’s not dead. He was discharged from the Navy and is in a hospital in Perth. I thought that you agreed to stay off the water until these hostiles were apprehended. Clair, you need to stop the false maydays. Your tying up Navy resources.”

Stepping forward, Clair slaps Mike hard in the face, ET quickly steps in to restrain her. Fuming but keeping his tone cool, “ Leader Holiday, stay with Miss Watts and make sure that she’s comfortable,” as Mike leaves.

“Aye, Sir.”

Moving closer to ET, Clair places her hand on his chest. “ You believe me, don’t you?” she says whining.

ET backs up, “ Ahh...Clair, can I get you some water or something to eat?” looking for a way out of that room.

Advancing on him again, she starts putting her arms around his neck, “ I’ve missed you.”

Removing her hands, “ Clair, I should probably stand outside.”

Claire starts yelling, “ WHAT??? WHAT??? WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?”

“Whoa, Clair, calm down.”

“What? You think that you’re too good for me because you're Navy?” she said, drawing out the word Navy.

“Clair, calm down,” ET tells her in a soft voice.

Clair suddenly pulls her gun from the pocket of the overalls she is wearing and points it at ET’s upper Chest. 

Hearing the yelling, Mike went to see that everything was alright, " ET, is there a problem here?" Stepping into the wardroom he sees the gun pointed at ET's chest as ET remains very still and silent. 

Nikki had been nearby, heard the ruckus and she went to the wardroom to see what was happening. Looking in, she sees Mike trying to calm Clair while she has a gun pointed at ET's chest. All of her anger at him left her as she saw him in grave danger. 

"Clair put the gun down," Mike says calmly. “Everything will be alright." 

“ My dad was a good sailor.”

“Yes, he was, Clair. Put down the gun Clair.” Mike tries again.

Clair shifts the gun to the base of ET’s neck and cocks it, while Nikki watches, hands holding her face.

Mike continues calmly, “ He was a good man, and a fine sailor.”

“Yes, he was, yeah.”

“And you’re helping lots of people, you’re helping him.”

“Yeah,”

"Clair, you must be tired, put the gun down and come here," Mike slowly, non- threateningly reaches for her, she lets the hand holding the gun drop and Mike slips it from her hand as he wraps her in a hug. 

ET, visibly shaken, takes the gun and clears it, noticing that it was fully loaded.

“ET, are you all right?” Mike asks.

Unable to speak, he just nods his head.

Mike leads Clair out of the wardroom and to a guest cabin where he posted a guard. 

As soon as Mike left with Clair, Nikki rushed to ET. " I'm alright," he tells her. 

“God, ET! That was awful.”

“Yeah, I think I need to sit for a while.”

“Do you want me to stay?’’

Nodding, “yeah”. Nikki reaches across the table and puts her hand on his arm.

Cairns:

Clair was escorted off the ship and into an ambulance that will take her to the hospital so that she can get her the help that she needs.

Later, in the pub, Josh and Nikki are having a drink. 

“Listen, Nikki, I’m so really sorry about how I behaved. I care for you... a lot. I don’t know what happened.”

“ Well, I reckon it’s what they call the ‘rescue complex’.”

“You mean, how she needed to be rescued? That need for attention?”

"No, It means the need for the rescuer to rescue. Josh, I thought that we had something special.”

“We do! We do! I don’t want us to lose that.” Placing his hand on her arm.

“Alright, Josh, best not happen again.”

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have hijacked some plot and dialogue from Sea Patrol. All credit goes to the fine writers of the show. This was written for fun.


	8. Captain Couragous

Nikki and Mike are in the wardroom watching a weather report on TV and getting an update on the cyclone currently hitting the nearby islands.

“Winds are reported at 180/km and storm tides are threatening low coastal regions. A state of emergency has been declared." 

While they are watching, Mike gets a call from NAVCOM. 

“Commander Marshall, Sir.”

"Mike, I guess you've seen the reports on the cyclone? Two boys have gone missing near Redcliff. How soon can you put to sea?" 

“We can leave in an hour, Sir.”

“Very good, fair winds.”

“Sir, don’t tell me we are sailing into that thing!” Nikki exclaims.

"Two kids have gone missing, Nav, in the middle of this cyclone. So, yes, we will be riding its tail." 

“Nav, is the X onboard?”

“No, Sir, she’s on shore leave. Shall I call her?”

"No, I've got it. Send out the blast text we've been crash-sailed and we leave in an hour. Thanks, Nav." 

“Yes, Sir.”

Mike calls Kate’s phone but gets voicemail, “Kate, we’ve been crash-sailed. One hour until departure, call in please.”

A few minutes later, Kate calls in, “Sorry, Sir, on my way in.”

“Very good, see you then.”

Hammersley bridge:

Kate arrives on the bridge, “ Sorry, Sir. Where are we headed?”

"A small coastal town up north, Redcliff. There's a disaster zone declared for 300 klicks around them, the roads are out. Two boys both under 12, have gone missing during the storm. Nothing is flying, so it's on us. The town is holding up, so we look for the boys and help where we can." 

“ X, do we still have the tape from the boarding of the Pacific Mariner? The Feds want a look at it.”

“Did they say why, Sir?”

“They’re the Feds, so… no.”

The tape is found and Mike is checking it out in the wardroom. Stopping the tape, he calls Spider to the wardroom.

“Spider, do you recognize this guy here?”

“Yeah, Sir, that’s Carl Davies. Sam Murry’s mate. We met on Bright Island when he gave me the crabs, Sir,” Mike can’t help but snicker at Spider’s wording. “ Is there a problem, Sir?”

“Yes, he’s wanted for murder.”

“ Really, Sir? He seemed like such a nice bloke.”

Kate had just walked in and noticed the stopped tape. “ I just saw him on the Pacific Mariner.”

Mike lifts an eyebrow, “ You were on the Pacific Mariner?”

“Yes Sir, I ran into Rick Gallegher in the pub and he invited me over.”

“Do you know why he was there?”

“No, Sir, not a clue.”

"Spider dismissed. I'll call the Feds. Thank you, X." 

“Sir,”

Bridge:

“ X, I called the Feds and the Pacific Mariner left port 10 mins before we did and they’ve filed a bogus course plan.”

“Weather update!” RO calls out. “ Cyclone passed over Redcliff overnight, has been downgraded to a tropical low and is headed away from the coast.”

“Thanks, RO” Mike replies. “ I’ll be in my cabin, X? A word? Nav you have the ship.”

“Aye, Sir, Nav has the ship.”

“ ET, slow ahead both engines, steer 2-8-5”

“Slow ahead both engines steer 2-8-5, Aye,”

“Very good.”

Twenty-five minutes later, Nav calls Mike over the intercom " Captain, bridge Sir," 

“What is it, Nav?”

“Coming up on Redcliff, Sir.’

“ I’ll be right there, call specials.”

"Yes, Sir.” She picks up the PA mic, “ Special sea duty men and cable party, close up, assume damage control state 3, condition, Yankee." 

“ Sir, confirm certain army units are operating in this area as well.”

“Ok, thanks RO.”

On the beach, Army Captain Craig Bolt notices that a Navy ship has anchored and there’s a RHIB that is approaching the beach. “ Navy’s always last to show,” he snickers to his men and then proceeds to the water to welcome them ashore.

Mike jumps off the RHIB and offers his hand to Captain Bolt. "Mike Flynn, Captain of the Hammersley.”

“ Captain Craig Bolt, Army Engineers. There has been some ordinance that has floated ashore along the coast, we’re tasked to clear it. We heard the Navy was coming ...Nikki Caetano!!! Of all the beaches, what are you doing here?”

ET frowns as he follows the shore party in. 

“Craig! I could say the same!”

“ Oh, well, just here doing hero stuff,” he says with a smug grin.

Smug bastard ET thinks.

"So, wow, it's been a while. Since ADFA" Nikki says to him.

A woman comes running up to them, “Oh! Thank God! My son Connor has been missing since yesterday. He’s one of the two boys.”

Reaching out to her Mike says, “ We know about the two boys, Ma’am. We’re going to do everything we can to find them.”

“ The dingy is missing. We think that they may have taken it to one of the islands to go fishing. Connor, he’s diabetic, he needs his insulin!” as she clutches a black case.

“We have a medic on board, I’ll give it to him and he will be sure that it’s taken care of.”

“Alright! Listen up! X, you stay here and organize a cleanup party. Nikki, ET, return with me. We’ll start surveying the coastline, you two can search the island.”

X gathers her party together and starts handing out assignments while RHIB sets out for Hammersley.

Hammersley:

“How long until the island, Nav?”

“Half hour, Sir,”

ET on lookout… “There’s something in the water, Boss! Red 2-0 near! It’s the dingy, Sir.

Mike, Nav, and Swain watch as ET flips it over using a gaff pole. “There’s nothing here!”

“Nav, mark it’s position and set up a search radius.”

“Aye, Sir.”

"Let's check out the island," Mike says. "Nav, you and ET and two others. Split into two search teams. One team shore, the other inland. Constant radio contact." 

“Yes, Sir,”

“Swain and I will continue to sweep with the ship.”

Redcliff:

While Buffer and Charge made repairs to the school’s roof, Spider, who had gotten himself into hot water with the X, was assigned to the outside dunnys. They had been torn apart by the storm. Chefo set up a relief kitchen.

Spider was struggling with one of the walls to the outhouse, when Oscar, one of the young boys stopped by. 

“ So, who did you piss off to get this job?” Oscar says to Spider.

“Hey, language. My boss. My name’s Spider, what’s yours?”

“Oscar, Spider? Why’s that?”

“It’s my Navy name, my real name is Billy Webb. So… Spider.”

“Funny, want a hand?”

“Sure.”

“So, I reckon Tim is Ok…” Oscar says.

“Yeah? What about Connor? Hey, there Oscar, be careful lifting that panel, lift with your knees… yea, like that.” They manage to get that wall standing.

X wanders over to check on Spiders progress, “ Seaman Webb, find me when you’re done, I have another job for you.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” making a childish face as she walks away. 

On the island:

Nikki and Josh had taken the inland and the other two sailors to the shoreline.

Following a rough trail, they are climbing uphill. 

“CONNOR! TIM!” ET and Nikki call out alternately.

“If you were a little boy, where would you go?”

“Huh, I never stopped.”

“TIM!...CONNOR!”

“This doesn’t look like much of a fishing spot.” ET points out.

“Why’s that?”

“Rough trail, no rubbish.”

“TIM!...CONNOR!”

They reach a rocky area with a large stone outcropping. “There!” ET calls out and then rushes to the boy that’s huddled under the stone overhang.

“Nikki! Over here!” kneeling over the boy, “ Hey, it’s alright, we’ve gotcha now. Can you squeeze my hand mate? Good boy.” Smoothing some hair from his forehead ET asks,” What’s your name?”

“Connor” he replies weakly.

“Alright, Connor, everything is going to be ok. We’re gonna get you out of here and back to your mum. Ok?”

Connor nods, “ Good lad.”

While ET was seeing to Connor, Nikki called into the Captain. "Charley 2, November 2" 

“Go ahead November 2”

“We’ve got one of the boys, Sir, Connor. He’s tired and weak, but ok.”

“Location, Nav?”

“ 2 Klicks south, southwest. ET’s with him.”

“Connor, just lie back and we’ll have you out of here soon. Here, drink some of this,” handing him a bottle of water. “ There now, I gotcha, just relax,” ET soothes.

ET lifts Conner in his arms and they start back to the beach. Getting Connor back to the ship in the RHIB, Swain meets them on deck and takes Connor to the wardroom. After giving him a look over, Mike gets his mum on the phone and then hands it over to Swain.

“He’s fine Mrs Bullen, a bit dehydrated and hypoglycemic but the orange juice will take care of that. We’ll look after him. We’re still searching for the other boy.”

“ I’m in so much trouble,” Connor says to Swain.

“Awe, I think she’ll just be happy to have you home safe.”

“You don’t know my mum, she’s pretty scary when she’s mad.”

Swain chuckles.

Redcliff:

“ Well, we just have to give this wall a kick in and we will be just about finished...except for the cleaning,” Spider says with a shudder as he kicks the wall into place.

“My dad had boots like yours, for kicking...stuff.”

“Oh, yeah? Get him over here, we could use the help!”

“He’s dead, I don’t really remember him much,” Oscar says sadly.

“ Here mate,” handing Oscar his cap, “ for helping me out with this dunny, this was my first Navy cap, you take good care of it.”

“Wow! Thanks! Spider, I want to show you something, it’s a bit of a hike.”

Looking around for the X and not seeing her, “ Alright, lead the way.”

Jogging down a trail into the woods they come upon a branch that has all kinds of objects hanging from it. Hollow bamboo, glass bottles, pieces of metal and such.

“What’s this now? Windchimes?”

Oscar steps past him and pulls on the branch several times causing a loud tinkling sound.”

A little further on, the trail opens to a beach where Oscar shows Spider his cubby.

“Whoa, you made this? It’s amazing! Probably the best cubby I’ve ever seen. You built this today? After the Storm?”

“Yeah”

“Well, it’s great but I had better be getting back before the X finds out that I’ve been on a walk-about.”

The island:

Nikki and Josh are back searching for Tim. They’ve hiked back to the area where they found Connor thinking that they wouldn’t be too far from each other.

“TIM!...TIM!” Nikki calls out.

"So...this Craig guy, seems like you two were more than friends." 

Huffing slightly as they head uphill, “Friends, yeah, you could say that.” Nikki replies.

Not giving it up, “So… you went out with him?”

“TIM!”

“I went out with a lot of people, ET. As did you.”

ET gives a huff, “More than once then?" Clearly worried and definitely jealous. 

“ I met Craig at ADFA… TIM!”

“So, what, you knew him. Doesn’t sound like much…”

“Well, there ya go, nice girls don’t say much more than that.”

They walk for another 15mins...

“I can’t see anything through these trees. I’m gonna climb this one and see if I can see anything.”

“Be careful! You really are a little boy,” Nikki says grinning.

ET clammers up the tree… “See anything?” Nikki yells.

“Yeah, trees, trees, and more trees and oh, I see the boat!” 

Just then there is a loud snap! As the branch, he was standing on lets go and he fell to the ground. 

“OH MY GOD! ET!” ET’s lying unconscious at the bottom of the tree while Nav leans over him. Shaking, she feels for a pulse, “ ET, come on, Josh please, please wake up…”

Opening his eyes, he sees Nikki with her hands on his chest. “ Ahh, ouch!” 

“Josh, are you alright?”

“Yeah, lucky I didn’t break my back.” Chuckling, “help me up?”

Nikki helps him to sit. “Sit here a minute, Josh." 

"Charley 2, November 2" 

“November 2, Tim is not on the Island, come on back.”

“Roger, Charley 2, November 2, out.”

“Guess we’re back to the ship. You really scared me. Are you ready to walk?”

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Nikki helps him to his feet and they slowly make their way back down the trail to the shore. I’m going to be hurting later he says to himself.

Redcliff:

Spider is finishing nailing the dunny together when Oscar starts talking about the supplies that he has been adding to his cubby. Chefo had just been complaining that things were disappearing from his food tent, so Oscar’s mention of food supplies triggered something.

“Oscar, you had help building your cubby, didn’t you.” Spider confronts him.

“You promised not to tell!”

"Sorry mate, but this is different. Tim is in there, isn't he? Come on, let's go." 

Kate sees him taking off with Oscar, “ Hey, Spider, where do you think you’re going?”

" X, give me a half-hour, Ma'am, please. Oscar wants to show me something." 

"Alright, half-hour, or there's another dunny that needs repairing not far from here." 

“Thank you, Ma’am!” already running.

As they approach the beach, Spider stops Oscar from ringing the alarm and they approach the cubby quietly. Opening the burlap flap, there sits Tim, stuffing his face with one of Chefo’s meat pies.

“You’re in a lot of trouble, mate. Everyone has been looking for you, even the Navy. Come on now, out of there.” Tim climbs out looking at Oscar who just shrugs. 

“So why the big secret? What are you guys hiding?”

Moving over to the side of the cubby, the boys lift the tarp that was thrown on top of a large round object.

" Holy, S…!!!” (That’s an unexploded WWII mine, must have washed up during the storm) Spider thinks.

"I have to get you, boys back, let's go. Come on, let’s hurry it up." 

Coming out of the woods with Tim and Oscar, Spider is met by the Captain and X.

"This must be Tim! Good work Spider," Mike says as Tim's mother sweeps her son in a hug. 

“Sir, Ma’am, there is something that you need to see right now.”

Spider leads them to the cubby and the unexploded mine. 

“They built the cubby to hide their new toy.”

“Oh, that’s just great!” Mike says, then calls NAVCOM on the SAT PHONE.

“Sir,” speaking to Commander Marshall, “ It’s above the high water mark”

Chuckling, “ Well, that makes it the Army’s problem.”

“Yes, Sir.”

"Alright! Let's get Captain Bolt over here. X set a perimeter with sentries." 

“Chefo, set up a perimeter and grab 4 sailors for sentry duty.” X orders.   
“ET, Buffer, sandbags. Spider, get the kids back to the school and keep them there.  
ET, also contact RO and have him spread the word to stay away.”

“Right away, Ma’am.”

ET’s looking up the beach… “ Here comes Captain Hero to save the day,” said with a sneer.

“Someone looking for a combat engineer?” Bolt says as he swaggers forward.

“Captain,” Mike greets him. “Thanks for coming, Craig,” Mike says diplomatically.

“Anything to help the Navy.”

ET, under his breath, “and you’re just the tool for the job.”

“This baby must have worked its way down the coast with the current during the storm. Alright, let's take care of this little firecracker.”

Craig starts over to the mine, Mike follows with Kate, and Nikki, “I want to hear what he has to say,” Mike says.

“Probably not much,” X pipes in.

“ Well, it looks like we are going to have to blow this one, it’s rusted tight, no way to disarm it.” 

“X, let the town know what’s happening.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Up the beach, Buffer and ET are filling sandbags. 

“Buff, what do you think of this Bolt guy?”

“I don’t know, ET, Nav seems to like him.”

“Yeah, well there’s some history there apparently.”

“Must be the gunpowder, It’s a turn on,” Buffer grins.

ET gives a huff, but can’t help but smile at Buffer.

Nikki approaches them, “ Buffer, X wants you to round up the crew and get them clear.”

“Aye, Ma’am.”

(Great, and here comes Captain Hero) ET says to himself as the man of the hour approaches, chest puffed out, arms swinging… tool.

Looking at Nikki, “ Why is it that guys that like to blow things up always wear really cool sunnies?”

“What guy doesn’t like blowing things up?”

“I don’t… I would have thought that you would have known that by now,” ET says going back to filling sandbags while Nikki looks slightly chastised.

Walking up to Nikki, Craig hands her his card. “ You’re on Hammersley, right? I’m stationed close by. Give me a call, we can have a drink, think of the possibilities.”

ET is positively green as Nikki puts his card in her overall pocket.

Back at the school:

Oscar, realizing that he left the hat that Spider had given him, ducks out and runs back to the cubby on the beach. 

"Hey!" Spider calls out, " Has anyone seen Oscar? Crikey!" he’s gone to the cubby.

Taking off running, Spider goes after Oscar, hoping to catch him before all hell breaks loose. “ Oscar!!! Stop!!! It’s not safe!” “ OSCAR!!!” Spider bursts out onto the beach just as Oscar is reaching the cubby and his cap.

Bolt calls out over his 2-way, “ Are we clear? I repeat, are we clear?”

Kate gives one last look around, “ Clear, Clear, Clear”

Just as Kate voiced the last ‘Clear’, she sees Spider sprint onto the beach, chasing Oscar.

“Captain! NO, NO!” running towards Bolt waving her arms.

Having received the all-clear, Bolt puts on his blast ear protection and flips the detonator switch just before Kate reaches him. 

Watching in horror, Kate sees Spider and Oscar thrown down with the explosion.

“Spider! Spider!” Kate yells running to them. Spider was knocked unconscious with the blast and had landed on top of Oscar, protecting him. He started to come around just as Kate reached him. Other than a small cut and possible concussion, he was fine. Oscar didn’t have a scratch.

“My God! Spider! What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t, Ma’am. I had to get Oscar.”

Mike was talking with Captain Bolt… 

“How could this happen? Didn’t you do a final check??”

"Of course I did, bloody kid ran out just as I hit the switch," he says with a huff. 

ET is shaking his head while Nikki is stunned at Bolt’s apparent lack of caring that Spider and Oscar were almost killed.

Redcliff:

Excitement over, the Hammersley crew gets back to storm clean up while Chefo mans the food tent. 

Hammersley that evening:

Kate and Nikki are talking in their cabin:

“So, what do you think? Are you going to give him a call?” Kate asks her.

“ I don’t know… I think not. Men, they mess with your head. Speaking of men, what do you see in Rick Gallegher? It’s obvious you’re into Mike.”

“Mike has a thing for Ursula, for some reason. I’m trying not to be hung up. I had a few drinks with Rick and he was fun to be with, in a rogue way.”

“ Well, I don’t get the Ursula thing, I mean she’s nice… but she’s not you.”

“Maybe that’s exactly it. We’re trying to keep things professional. I think that we both are going for the distraction.”

“Huh, Well, I’m going for Chocolate.”

“Bring enough for me?”

“Of course” Nikki smiled.

As Nikki enters the galley, she is surprised to see Josh there. He was just coming off watch and was grabbing one of the sandwiches Chefo kept ready. 

“Oh! Uh, hi” Nikki says.

“Nav, Ma’am.” Giving back the attitude that she gave him over Clair. Grabbing his sandwich, he’s ready to walk out of the galley. 

“Josh, wait, please.”

“What is it, Ma’am,” feeling hurt, and angry. Here he is again, afraid of losing the one woman that he has ever felt this way about.

“I’m sorry, I was just so surprised to see him. I won’t be calling him, Josh.”

“Alright.”

“Can I buy you a drink when we get to port?”

Standing just inside the door, looking at the floor, “ Yeah, sure.”

Nikki got their chocolate and headed back to their cabin. ( I really hurt him, and after knowing how I felt about the whole Clair thing. What was I thinking? )

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


	9. Mystery Ride

Josh was looking forward to their week of shore leave and had been thinking of something special to do with Nikki. He could feel them getting closer, even after the unfortunate thing with Suzy, then Clair, and Capt. Courageous. They got through all of that, so maybe this is really going to work. Nikki had been very understanding and supportive about Suzy, which made him love her all the more. But, he was still apprehensive about initiating anything more physical, worried that because of Chefo's comment, she would think that was all he was after; a conquest. Nothing could be further from the truth. It would be so much easier if she would make the first move, he thought. Well, it’s time I show her just how I feel about her. Make or break.

That first night of shore leave they spent at the pub as usual. After being there for a while, they gravitated to their own table.

“How about I take you on a mystery ride tomorrow,” Josh suggests.

“What’s a mystery ride?”

“What? It’s when your parents dump you in a car without telling you where you’re going until you arrive somewhere special.”

" With 5 kids, we didn't get to go to too many places. Mostly just to visit Nonna Caetano." 

“ I’ll pick you up at 8, we can get some breakfast on the way.”

“How do I dress?”

“ Dress for a hike.”

“ A hike, huh?” with a grin.

Josh got to Nikki's at 8 and then he headed north out of Cairns. Once they were away from the city, they stopped at a cafe for breakfast, getting a table outside. Sipping their coffee, Nikki happened to look up and notices a couple walk by. 

“Josh! It’s the Boss and X!” she whispers.

"Do you think they saw us?" 

"Even if they did, we're just two friends having breakfast as it appears that is what they’re doing," she said with a wink and a head nod in their direction.   
Noticing what she was talking about, Mike and Kate holding hands across the table, Josh grinned. 

“What are the odds that we both are looking for a place to sneak around. Best we be going; we can go out this way, through the patio. I’ll get the waitress to pack up some pastries and another coffee.” Josh said.

“ Guess we need to find a different breakfast stop,” Nikki said smiling.

Mike and Kate were so into being together that they didn’t notice anything around them.

“Kate,” Mike starts, “ I’m tired of doing this, sneaking out of town like a couple of teenagers. I’m going to try for that shore posting. I want us to be together.”

“ I want nothing more, but will you be happy, Mike? You love being on the sea.”

" I do, but I love you more." 

Breakfast to go, Josh and Nikki climb back into the car. 

“Where to now?”

"Now we start the mystery ride," Josh says with a wide grin plugging in his phone's playlist. 

The ride was beautiful as Josh continued going north following the coastal villages and beaches. Just after Palm Cove, he turned inland towards the mountains. Thirty minutes later they arrived in the small town of Red Lynch. Stopping at a small deli & grocer, Josh got them some sandwiches and drinks for a picnic.

“Josh, what’s here?”

"Patience, Luv, Patience." 

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into the car park at Crystal Cascades.

"We're here!" he said smiling, " it's really beautiful here, and it's not overrun with tourists. During the week it’s usually quiet. " 

“ This is great! It was fun just watching the countryside go by without a care for where we were going!”

Packing his backpack with their lunch and plenty of water, then taking Nikki’s hand, he starts up the trail.

“So, this is a mystery ride.”

“Yep, found this place a while ago when I was exploring the area around Cairns. The first time that I was here, I promised myself that someday I would bring someone special. You’re the first person that I have brought. You know, we are always worrying about being seen, I think that we are good here, don’t you?”

“ Yeah, I do.”

Hiking for about 20 minutes, listening to the sound of the water flowing down over the rocks, they reached a quiet spot with a large table-like rock that looked over the Cascades, Josh set down his pack.

“ Josh, this is wonderful! So peaceful!”

Sitting on the picnic rug and quietly watching the falls, Josh reaches for her hand, so happy to be here with her. After a little while, Nikki leans into his shoulder. Not able to wait any longer to show Nikki how he feels, he cups her cheek and kisses her softly. Breaking the kiss he looks at her as she looks back, eyes locked together, then she pulls him in for another kiss. This had been building up for so long, it seemed that now they couldn’t get enough of each other.

After a while of watching the falls, holding and kissing each other, they laughed and thought maybe they should have their lunch. 

Josh was over the top, he finally got to show her how much she meant to him and she seemed to feel the same.

Lunch finished, they hiked some of the trails that were near the falls then returned to “their” spot. 

Snuggling into Josh's side while he holds her close, " Thank you for bringing me here, it's now my favourite place too." 

The afternoon was waning when they finally exited the trail and returned to the car.  
Not being in any hurry to return to Cairns, Josh suggests dinner in Palm Cove.

“ That would be perfect.” 

" We should hit some shops and find something to change into for dinner. We look a bit of a mess," he points out. 

“Alright, sounds good.”

“There’s a nice Bistro with patio seating in the Sarayi Boutique Hotel,” Josh told her.

“Perfect, we can change in their restrooms.”

Nikki found the perfect sundress and sandals and a swimmer that she just had to have. Josh bought a new shirt, flowered of course, and some khaki shorts and sandals.

Walking into the lobby, Nikki was taken aback by how beautiful it was, hanging chandelier, potted palms and a garden fountain. Casual seating among the garden-like atmosphere   
.  
Once cleaned up and changed they took a table on the patio overlooking the ocean and the palm-lined beach. 

Dinner was good; they were relaxed and happy, holding hands off and on throughout dinner. After sharing a dessert, Josh suggested a walk on the beach, the sun was just starting to set. Taking off their shoes, they walk the shore, hand in hand listening to the gently lapping waves. The cooling sand feels good on their feet and there is just a slight breeze cooling the warm temperatures of the day. 

After walking for a bit, Josh turns her to him and kisses her softly again, moving to her jawline, then down her neck. " Nikki, I'm sorry, I can't get enough, whispering into her neck." 

Smiling, "Neither can I,” returning his kiss. 

Kissing her once again he then pulls back just enough so that he can look at her. “Nikki, I know it’s probably too soon, and I hope I don’t scare you away, but I have to say this… I love you! I love you and I have for a long time.”

“Oh, Josh,” she whispers while cupping his face, I love you too. I can’t imagine being without you.” Then kissing him again with a long embrace.

They were sitting in the sand, watching the last of the sunset and frequently stealing kisses. Getting ready to go, Nikki pulls Josh to her and whispers,   
“I’m not ready for this day to end. Let’s stay and go back tomorrow. We can get a room at the hotel.”

“Nikki, are you sure?”

“Very much so.” leaning in for yet another kiss.

Walking back into the hotel with their arms around each other they got a room for the night. The room was perfect, with a balcony facing the beach for breakfast, and a spa tub in the bath. Once in the room, Josh took her in his arms, they kissed and slowly and deeply while they removed each other's clothes. “Nikki, you're so beautiful” Picking her up, he carries her to the bed… 

Sometime later Nikki got to wear her new suit as they went for a swim in the rooftop pool and then sat and looked at the stars while snuggling on a double lounge.

Waking in the morning, Josh was afraid it all was a dream, but no, he actually did have a wonderfully warm Nikki sleeping snuggled into him. All was good. 

"Hmmm, morning Josh," placing a kiss on his chest. 

"Morning love" with a kiss to her forehead, which eventually leads to another session of lovemaking. After trying out the tub spa, it was time for some breakfast. 

Room service brought their breakfast of coffee, pastry and fruit to the balcony table.

“It’s just so peaceful here. I hate to leave,” Nikki said.

“We’ll just have to come again.”

It was almost 10 am and time to check out and sadly head back to Cairns. They were holding hands for most of the ride back like a couple of teenagers.

“Josh, we’re going to have to be extra careful on the ship. It’s going to be hard, at least for me, anyway.”

"Yeah, me too. We'll still have our coffees, and be able to talk on the deck. They all know that we're friends." 

"It's still going to be hard," squeezing Josh's hand.

" We can do it," Josh assures her.

Back at Nikki's, Josh leaned over, gave her a long kiss, and they said their goodbyes. Still glowing after the last 48 hrs together, Josh watches until Nikki is in the house before driving away. 

Just as Josh had parked his car outside of his house his phone chirped with Nikki's text alert making him smile. 

“Miss you! Love you! ❤️ ” 

“Love you! Miss you too !”

Walking into the house he's greeted with catcalls from his roomies. Because of his reputation, they are used to his not always coming home. 

“So...Romeo, blonde, red, brunette?”

“Alright you guys, you already know that I don’t kiss and tell.”

“You should take pity on us mere mortals, and share,” Sully says.

Josh just shrugs, grabs a beer and heads to his room. 

“Hey Josh, you gonna hang out?”

“Not right now, guys.”

After Nikki had gotten into her townhouse and texted Josh, she got into comfy clothes, made a brew and settled in on her couch to relive the last 48hrs………

Later that evening, Josh was lying in bed and thinking about them; it's going to be especially hard going back on Hammersley now. But we can do this… she wants a career with the Navy, hoping to advance to Lt. Commander. I can't, won't, do anything to get in the way of that dream. We can still share a brew and a chat on the ship though. Everything else we'll save for shore leave. God, I can't wait until I see her again.   
♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


	10. Not Wayward (revised)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one, I had a lot to say ;)

It’s early morning but the sun is already hot. Josh and Nikki had met up for an early run before having to report to Hammersley. 

"How ya doin there, Nav?" 

“Not blowing as hard as you are,” teasing.

"At least I'm not looking like a sun-dried tomata." 

A kid on a skateboard comes flying at them seemingly out of nowhere and knocks right into Josh sending him to the ground. 

“OH MY GOD!, Josh, are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright,” as Nikki helps him to his feet.

Standing there is a boy of about 12, " Jeez, Mr I'm really sorry." 

“It’s alright, I wasn’t hurt, much,” as he rubs the scrape on his shoulder. “ You’re a bit of a demon on that thing.”

Over a loudspeaker…Last call for those passengers boarding the Inako.

"Declan, come on, their boarding, Luv," a woman calls from the boarding ramp and looks over to where Josh, Nikki and Declan are standing. Ignoring the fact that her son just ploughed into them on his skateboard. 

"So, going on holiday?" Nikki asks. 

“Ya, mum won a contest.”

“Declan!!!”

“You best be going then,” Josh tells him.

“ I’m sorry, Mister.”

“No worries, mate. Have a good time.”

“Are you alright? You didn’t get hurt did you?” the woman asks her son, completely ignoring the fact that he knocked over ET.

Nikki is watching as Declan reaches his mum, under her breath, “that’s ok, no worries your son just took out someone with his skateboard... piece of work.”

Josh chuckles at her and takes off with Nikki racing to catch him.

Hammersley 0800

“ Call from NAVCOM, Sir,” RO lets Mike know.

Picking up the phone, “ Mike Flynn.”

“Mike, Steve Marshall, Coast Watch has reported a distress call. The boat is stationary, not sinking, and no radio contact. Your RO has the coordinates. How long before you can get there?”

“ An hour and a half once we leave port.”

"What's the hold-up, Mike?" 

“Waiting on Coxswain replacement for Petty Officer Blake who’s on maternity leave. His temp should be here shortly.”

“Good, Fair winds, Mike.”

“Thank you, Sir. RO, I’ll be in my cabin, send the X down when she gets here and keep an eye out for Swain’s replacement.

“Yes, Sir.”

Ten minutes later RO pops down to Mike’s cabin, knocking, “ Sir, have a package for you that was just delivered by courier,” handing it over.

"Thanks, RO." Opening the package and finding a CD inside and looking at it curiously; Mike slides the CD into his laptop and finds that it is a video. It's Ursula! He says to himself.

On the CD:

Ursula holding up a test tube, " This toxin, derived from a toxic species of crab is especially lethal. It's odourless, colourless, tasteless and extremely difficult to detect. Poisoning symptoms when ingested orally, numbness, tingly of limbs, difficulty breathing, paralysis and eventually death from asphyxiation. 

A man's voice is now heard. These people ( showing snapshot pictures of the passengers on a cruise boat) will be dead in Australian waters in the next 24 hours. Monitor the international news for confirmation. There will be more information to follow, monitor this web site. 

The video ends and Mike sits there, stunned.

“Captain, Bridge, Sir.”

“What is it, Nav?”

"Swain's replacement is here." 

“Good, I’ll be right there.”

Nikki walks over and introduces herself, “ Lt Nikki Caetano, Nav,” she says extending her hand. 

Dressed in her whites, "Petty Officer Jamie Campbell, Ma'am, a pleasure." At 5'7", slim, auburn hair, blue eyes and a bright smile, she is bound to catch the eyes of the crew. 

Petty Officer Coxswain Jamie Campbell salutes Mike as he arrives on the bridge...   
“ Petty Officer Jamie “ Red” Campbell, Sir. Looking forward to sailing with you. I’ve heard a lot of great things.”

Chuckling, “ I bet you have Petty Officer. Welcome aboard. Where have you been serving?”

“ My last posting was on Childers, Sir. I’m between postings so they pulled me to help out here.”

“ I understand that you are a qualified Medic as well.”

“Yes, Sir, I was an Emergency Nurse for 3 yrs. before joining the Navy so there’s that, plus shipboard medic training.”

" Great! Nikki, can you show Red to her quarters?" 

“Of course, Boss.”

“RO, I’ll be in my cabin.”

“Here you are, we call this the guest suite, right across from the showers,” Nikki tells her, making Jamie chuckle.

“Why don’t you get changed and I’ll meet you in the galley and introduce you to some of the crew.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Just Nav when we’re alone is fine.”

“Thank you, Nav.”

“I’ll see you in 10?” Nikki says as she heads to the galley and a brew.

The galley is quiet when Jamie gets there as the crew is preparing for departure. 

“Would you like a brew?” Nikki asks her.

“No, thanks, I’m good”

“Alright then, let’s take a walk around and see who we run into.

Nikki was able to introduce her to Charge, Chefo, and Spider. Buffer had met her when she was on the bridge.

Running into ET on their way back to the bridge, Nikki introduces her. “ET, this is Petty Officer Jamie Campbell, coxswain and chief medic. Leading Seaman Holiday is our electronics techo. We call him ET.”

Reaching out his hand, " Pleased," ET says. " It's fortunate that you can help us out. Swain was so looking forward to the birth of their first baby." 

“It’s my pleasure.”

Nodding to Nikki, “ Ma’am, heading to the engine room.” Nikki nods back.

“ Do you hear there, Captain speaking, 30 minutes to departure, bridge crew report.”

Kate had arrived, changed and headed to Mike's Cabin while Nikki was showing Jamie around. Knocking on his door, "Sir, you asked to see me?" 

“X, come in. I received this CD by courier this morning,” clicking play.

“That’s Ursula...What’s she doing?” 

“Just watch,” Mike says.

The video finishes, “ A terrorist attack, you think?”

“Looks that way.”

“ Are you going to forward it to NAVCOM?”

“Yes, of course. I’m going to send it directly to Commander Marshall in an email and follow up with a phone call.”

“Scary stuff,”

“Yes, it is.”

Bridge: 0845 

“ X, call specials,”

“Special cable party close up, assume damage control state 3, condition voyage.”

Jamie was at the helm as Hammersley moved away from the dock. 

Once they were well into the channel Mike had RO call NAVCOM.

“Sir, I have Commander Marshall.” 

"Thanks, RO, put it on speaker, please." 

“Commander, you got my email?”

“Yes, you said that this came this morning by courier?”

"Yes, Sir. Looks to me like it was copied from a web site." 

“This is more of that Bright Island nonsense.”

“Someone could be trying to get a warning out, Sir. I think that they are planning a demonstration as to how effective the toxin is and then possibly offer it to the highest bidder.”

“Could be a hoax, but I’ll notify the Feds and copy them the video. I’ll see you when you get back to port. Keep me updated.”

"Of course, Sir." 

90 minutes later:

“Boss, approaching the distressed vessel Pretty Lady,” Nav informs Mike. “Speed boat with 2 POB, a man and a woman.”

“ X, boarding stations”

“ Hands to boarding stations, Jamie, ET, Spider.”

The man calls out as the RHIB approaches, "Are we glad to see you guys! I'm James and this is Dannie," introducing a very pregnant woman. 

“Permission to come aboard,” Kate asks.

“Yeah, come on.”

After boarding, “ What seems to be the problem? Is your radio not working?”

“No, no radio. I think we must be out of petrol.”

“ ET, check that out.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Jamie goes over to Dannie, “When are you due?”

“ A couple of weeks.”

“You’re taking quite a risk being 30 miles out to sea, being so close.”

Dannie looks at her not understanding the problem. Jamie adds, “ being that at this point in your pregnancy, you could go into labour at any time.”

ET comes back on deck, “ Well the radio is definitely a no-go. You’re not out of fuel, you’ll be needing a new fuel pump.”

“ Charley 2, X-ray 2”

“Go ahead, Charley 2.”

“ Motor Vessel Pretty Lady was reported stolen from Cairns this morning.”

“Hey, I borrowed it from a mate! I didn’t know it was stolen!” James exclaims.

“Charley 2, we’ll prepare for a tow and bring the couple back to Hammersley.”

“ Copy that, Charley 2, out.”

"Alright, you two will be coming back with us and the boat will be towed back to port," Kate explains to them. 

Hammersley Underway and heading to Cairns:

Galley:

“Charge, did you get a gander at Swaino’s replacement?” Chefo says shaking his hand like it’s hot.

“Yeah, she’s a looker for sure, seems very nice, friendly.”

ET had just walked in to get a brew, "Hey, what about you, ET?" 

“What about what, Chefo.” 

"The new Swain? What do you think?" wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I met her, she’s very nice.”

“Very Nice??? Seriously, for you, that’s all you’ve got? Very Nice?” 

“Really, Chefo, let it go,” grabbing his brew and leaving the galley.

“What’s up his nose…” Chefo remarks.

Wardroom:

Kate is talking with the couple, just kids really, when ET comes in with 2 large bags of clothes. “ There’s quite a lot here for a day trip,” ET says.

“Ah, yeah, we were really heading to Bali,” James explains.

“ BALI??? Do you even know how far that is? It’s over 2000 miles!”

“It didn’t look that far on the map…”

“You're lucky your fuel pump gave out where it did. Why were you running to Bali?”

“ When we get back to Cairns, Jimmy will be going back to juvie,” Dannie explains.

“What did you do?” Jamie asks.

“ Nothing big, burglaries mostly.”

Bridge: 

“ Sir, I have Swain on Sat phone.”

“Swaino! Do you have news for us?”

“ Sally and I have a little girl. Her name is Chloe and she was born about an hour ago.” his excitement clearly heard in his voice.

“That’s fantastic! I’ll let the crew know. Congratulations and give Sally our best. Enjoy your time off with your new family.”

“Thank you, Sir!” Will do!”

Mike goes over to the PA, “ Do you hear there? Captain speaking. Swain just called in. He and Sally are the very proud parents of a baby girl born about an hour ago! That is all.” Cheering and clapping is heard throughout the ship.

"Sir, you've received an email marked 'Urgent'," handing Mike the printed copy. 

"Thanks, RO." 

After reading the email, “ I’ll be in my cabin. X, please join me. Nav you have the ship.”

“Aye, Sir, Nav has the ship.”

…………………………………….

“Kate, this email just came in, It’s from Ursula,” handing it to Kate to read.

I’m desperately hoping that you have received the CD by now. Mike, please know that I wasn’t intentionally involved in this. That footage of me was lifted from somewhere else without my knowledge. You can verify the CD by confirming the pathology of the last Bright Island poisonings.  
Mike, please, believe me, lives are at risk.   
Ursula

“You’re forwarding this to NAVCOM?

“Yeah, already have.Now maybe they’ll take this threat seriously and get moving.”

“Captain, Bridge,”

“Nav?”

“NAVCOM is on the phone.”

“I’ll be right up.”

“On speaker,” Mike says.

“Mike Flynn”

“Lt Commander, this is Gregg Murphy, Federal Police. Commander Marshall copied us on that email. We consider this a very credible threat. Timed with the arrival of the CD, it seems that the attack will happen today. Mike, we must find that boat!”

“Mike,” Commander Marshall cuts in, “ the name of the boat is the Inako, out of Cairns.”

Mike repeats, “ the Inako…”

“I’m gonna get on with Canberra right away and get orders for rules of engagement. I’ll get back to you ASAP. We’ve got Coastwatch doing a sweep. I’ll be back in touch.”

“Yes, Sir,”

As Mike ended the call, ET spoke up, “ Sir, I reckon I know that boat. I saw her this morning at the marina while out for a run.”

Nikki adds, “ They were loading passengers for a day cruise. Ahh, we met up while jogging this morning.”

“ ET, Nav, come with me, there’s a video you need to see.” Mike took them down to the ship’s office and played the video. 

"While viewing the video, ET speaks up, " Hey! That's skater boy," as he picks him out from the snapshots of the passengers holding up their tickets.

"Wait! Stop there! Can you back up to the shot of the boat?" ET asks. " That's her! That's the Inako.”

"NAVCOM has been looking for her, with no luck so far," Mike tells them. " They've been trying to locate the charter company for the cruise, can't find them either. Did either of you see anything that could point us in the right direction?" 

Nav, closing her eyes remembers seeing a signboard with the cruise itinerary, “Port Essington,” she remembers. “One of the stops was Port Essington.”

“Good memory,” ET says looking at her.

Leaving the ship's office, Nikki whispers to Kate, " Ursula Morrell again, she has a lot of explaining to do." 

“Well, he doesn't think she’s involved.”

“ Wonder what part of his anatomy he’s thinking with.”

“Huh…”

Bridge:

"Nav set us on course for Port Essington. How long?" 

“Best speed...1 hour, Sir.”

“Make it so.”

“Revolutions 880, Steer 2-2-0,” Nav orders.

“Revolutions 880, Steer 2-2-0,” Jamie repeats.

A half-hour later: 

"Boss! Coastwatch has spotted a Halverson Cruiser anchored a half-mile from Port Essington." RO calls out. 

" Got her on the radar, Sir." 

“Take us close, 1000 m then call close-up”.

“Aye, Sir.”

“1000 m. Sir.”

"X," Mike says, “call close-up” 

“ Special cable-party men, close up, damage control state 3, condition yankee.”

Chefo calls on the intercom that Jamie is needed in the wardroom.

“Call ET to the bridge.” Mike orders.

“I’m here, Sir.”  
“ET, take over for Red.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Wardroom:

“Sir,” Jamie calls the bridge, “Could Nav join me in the wardroom?” 

“On her way, Red.”

“Oh, Nav, good, you're here. Dannie has started having contractions,they’re 5 - 8 minutes apart and her water broke,” Jamie tells her as she writes her vital signs and condition on her record. “ Can you help me get her ready?”

“Of course, what can I do?” 

“I’ll need blankets and some warm towels, and some IV fluids on standby. Maybe Charge has a large lamp we can use to warm the towels?”

“Sure, I’ll look into it. Anything else?”

With a grin, “Coffee?”.

Nikki’s grin was her reply. 

“We’ll be having the bubs on the boat then?” Jamie asked nervously.

“ Most likely.”

Nikki had called Charge and he brought two large lamps to the wardroom. “ Red,   
here ya go, blankets and towels, and coffee,” smiling as she handed her the coffee.

"I'm all set here, for now, Nav, if you need to get back to the bridge." 

“Call if you need me,” Nikki said, leaving for the bridge.

Bridge:

" Sir, I don't see anyone aboard her," Kate says. 

"RO, call over, see if you can raise them." 

“Sir, Motor Vessel Inako, this is Australian warship, calling on channel VHF 1-6, respond, over…” repeating the call two more times.

“There’s no response Sir”

On the PA, “ All senior personnel and the boarding party meet me in the ship’s office,” Mike announces.

“Alright, we’re all here.” Mike plays the video. 

"We think that this toxin may be on the Inako?" Buffer asks. 

“Yes.”

Thinking, Charge says, “ If it’s a liquid then it could become a gas. Recommend full breathing apparatus for the boarding party and an air quality monitor.”

“Any questions? This is one of the most dangerous tasks that we will ever have to perform. Stay focused on the task and watch each other’s backs. That is all.”

ET is walking into the “ready room” when he comes upon Spider on his knees praying.  
Hearing ET, Spider stands up, “ ET, do you reckon we’ll find dead people on that boat?”

“I don’t know what we’ll find, Spider. It’ll be okay, mate. Just keep on your toes and do your job, everything will be alright,” ET responds clapping him on his shoulder.

Chefo arrives and right off starts teasing Spider, “ Dead people would make it a ghost ship! You’re not afraid of ghosts, are you Spider?”

“Come on, Chefo, ease up. He doesn’t need to be worked up before a boarding,” and thinking ( he is really starting to get on my nerves...he thinks he’s funny.)

On Deck:

The RHIB has been made ready and the boarding party is getting ready to head out. 

“Be careful,” Nikki says to ET as she moves close to him and helps him with his vest. 

Reaching out he quickly brushes her cheek, “ No worries. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright everyone, on your toes! AWAY SEA BOAT!” Mike calls out.

ET is first on the Inako with the air quality monitoring device and Kate’s right behind him. After checking the wheelhouse and down below ET calls out the all-clear. 

Kate calls “ all clear, safe to remove masks.”

“ ET, Spider, check below decks. Chefo, Buffer take the wheelhouse and upper decks.”

A couple of minutes later, “ X, all clear here, it’s deserted. There’s no one here,” ET reports.

"Same here, X, nothing, except the tender, is missing." Buffer adds.

“Well, it appears that all of their belongings are here…” Kate remarks.

Looking about with the glasses Buffer calls, “ X, there’s a tinny on the beach!”

"Charley 2, X-ray 2," 

“Charley 2.”

"The ship is deserted with the passengers' belongings still on board. Buffer has spotted a tinny on the beach, over." 

“ Alright, X, return to Hammersley.”

“Yes, Sir, X-ray 2, out.”

Bridge:

“There are no roads that reach this part of the island,” Nav explains, “ but there are two points of interest for tourists by boat; the falls and the caves, walking tracks to both.” 

“ X, you have the ship. We’ll take two RHIBs in case we find them. On the beach RHIB one with Me, Buffer, Chefo and Charge and RHIB two, Nav, ET, Spider and Haffy. Each team will take a track and keep in radio contact. Are we set?” 

“Yes, Sir,”

“X, call boarding stations!”

Once the RHIBs are away, Kate calls Jamie for an update on Dannie.

“She is in active labour, I expect we will have another passenger in about 2 hours.” 

“Do you need anything?”

"Not right now, thanks, Nav got me set up fairly well." 

“That’s good.”

On the island:

Nikki is leading her group up the hillside and teases ET. “ Blowing a bit hard there, aren’t you ET?” grinning.

“So, what do you think? Wild goose chase?” ET says.

Before Nikki can answer there is a ruckus coming down the track and Declan pops out.

“Hey! Declan!,” ET calls out, “ Are you alright mate?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Nikki asks, “Where are the others?”

“They’re just behind me, slow as snails uphill.”

“ Charley 2, November 2,”

“Charley 2.”

“We’ve found them, Sir and everyone seems fine.”

“That’s great, guide them to the RHIBs, we’ll meet you there. Charley 2, out.”

“Copy that, Sir. November 2, out.”

Seeing the Navy there when they reach the clearing the passengers are confused and concerned. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you here?” one woman asks amongst a chorus of questions from the others.

“ My name is LT. Nikki, Caetano. We were notified that there may be a problem with your boat. We are here to make sure that you all are safe and to check out the boat.”

“ So, we can’t go back to the boat?” someone else asks.

“No, I’m afraid not at this time.”

“Can we at least get our things?” 

“No, that won’t be possible. We will be taking you all back with us to the HMAS Hammersley where you will be made comfortable until we can get you back to Cairns. The Captain may be able to explain more, but right now we need to get down to the beach.”

Mike meets Nikki as she guides her group onto the beach near the RHIBs.  
“I’m Mike Flynn, Captain of the Hammersley. We’ll be taking you aboard shortly.”

"I just don't understand why we can't get our things," this one woman keeps persisting. 

"The Inako is a crime scene," Mike explains, " until the Federal Police release it, it's off-limits." 

"A crime scene?" the passengers all murmur, "What kind of crime?" 

“I’m sorry, I can’t say anymore, now please form two lines and follow the directions of the crew and will get you situated and comfortable on Hammersley.”

Once back onboard Mike gives out orders, " Chefo, arrange some food and drinks for these people. ET and Spider, make sure they're comfortable and get Austere ready for anyone that might want a lie-down. I'll be on the bridge." 

As Nikki walks onto the bridge Kate asks her to check on things in the wardroom.”

“Sure, X.”

Wardroom:

As Nikki walks in… "Alright, Dannie! When I tell you, PUSH!...NOW! PUSH!" 

With a yell, Dannie delivers a perfect little boy. Noticing Nikki, “ Nav, can you grab those warm towels to wrap the baby?” Nikki hands her the towels and Jamie swaddles him up and hands him to his mum while she finishes up. The young parents are glowing like all new parents.

“Do you have a name?” Nikki asks them.

“James,” they say together.

Nikki stays and helps Jamie clean up and get the new parents settled and then returns to the bridge. Jamie goes for a much-needed coffee and some lunch. 

On the Aft Deck:

Chefo was passing out sandwiches to some very hungry Inako passengers. He had a large esky with drinks available as well. A few had taken advantage of Austere.

Kate was walking amongst the passengers when a woman reached out to her, "Excuse me, my son's inhaler is empty and the spare is on the other boat. He needs his inhaler. Can I go and get it?" 

“Ma’am, the RHIB is still in the water, I can run you over,” Buffer says to Kate.

“What does your bag look like?”

“It’s fairly large and black.”

"ET, take them to the Seniors Mess and make them comfortable and call Red, see if she is available. Let's go Buffer." 

"This way, Ma'am," ET guides them into the ship. Reaching the Seniors Mess, " You should be comfortable here, the X, she will be right back." 

Going towards the wardroom, ET can hear a baby crying, bringing a slight pang. As he rounds the corner he almost collides with Nikki. 

Smiling, “ She’s had the little nipper then,” he says to Nikki.

“Yeah, about 20 mins ago.”

“Ahh, well, is Red available to come to the Seniors Mess? Declan is having asthma difficulties.”

“She should be, I’ll find her if you want to head back.” 

“That would be great, thanks.”

“Where is she?” is what ET was greeted with upon his return.

“Ma’am, I’m sure that she’ll be back anytime now. Our medic is on the way also.”

“Hi, I’m Jamie, I’m the ship's medic.”

“Medic? How qualified are you? My son is sick!”

“Ma’am, I’ve been an Emergency nurse for 3 years and a qualified ships medic for 6. I will take good care of your son.”

“ET, do you know where the nebulizer is?” Jamie asks while listening to Declan’s chest.

“I believe I do.”

“Great, get it please and get this medication ( writing ) from the med closet, asap?”

“On it!” heading off to the wardroom. Knocking and entering, he’s momentarily distracted seeing the new family. Shaking himself out of it he gets back on task.

“Here Jamie, is that the proper med?”

“It’s perfect, ET. Thanks.” Jamie quickly sets up the nebulizer and gets Declan started on it. Within minutes he’s feeling much better.

Kate rushes into the room holding out Declan’s inhaler, “Well, it’s a good thing that we didn’t have to wait for you!” Kate sees that Declan is using the nebulizer and that Jamie is with him, then she looks at ET who shrugs. Shaking her head, Kate heads to the bridge. 

Bridge:

“Sir,” Kate walks up to Mike, “ I just came back from the Inako…”

“You what??? What were you doing?”

“Sir, the young boy, Declan needed his asthma inhaler and I went to fetch it for him.”

“How is he now?”

“Better, Red, is with him, if I may continue…”

“Of course, sorry, X.”

“When I was on the Inaka I found two cases of Island Spring Water. Seeing those bottles triggered a memory from when we boarded the Pacific Mariner. Rick Gallegher had an entire shipping container full of those bottles. I think that is how they plan on using the toxin.”

“Makes perfect sense,” Mike muses, “take them on a hike, get them hot and thirsty and pass out some nice cold water.”

“Sir, did you ever find the crew?”

“Yeah, they came charging out of the woods as we were loading onto the RHIBS. Buffer and I questioned them but they don’t know anything. They were probably meant to be victims too. Brain surgeons, both. They thought we were after them for having too many people on board.” Mikes says with a slight grin.

“RO” Mike calls.

"Yes, Sir?" 

“Can you find out when we can expect the Feds so we can get back to Cairns.?”

“Yes, Sir.”

A few minutes later, “ They should be here within the hour, Sir,”

“So...1500...thanks RO.”

“Sir,”

“X, have us ready to sail by 1530.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Cairns:

Once they had arrived in port and the ship was secure, James was handed over to Police custody, Dannie and little James were taken to the hospital to be checked over.   
Nikki had been watching from the rail and ET comes up behind her, “Shame, just had a baby and he’s off to jail,” he says.

"He doesn't seem to mind too much, New father glow, I guess," Nikki says. 

“Yeah, I guess,” ET responds quietly and Nikki cringed thinking about what she had said. (Just can’t keep my mouth shut.)

NAVCOM:

“Mike, Dr Morelle has gotten in touch with the Feds. She’s going to bring a tracker onto the Pacific Mariner,” Commander Marshall tells him.  
“Ursula?”

"Yes, Mike, She wanted to do it. It's the only way we will be able to find the store of the toxin." 

“Alright, Sir.”

“ We will be tracking her here. Be ready to sail as you know this is top priority. We need to catch him with the toxin onboard. Gregg Murphy and 2 others from the Federal Police will be on board with you.”

“Very good, Sir.”

Hammersley Bridge:

“Nav, what do we have on the Pacific Mariner?”

“Doing 8 knots, we should catch him, Sir.”

NAVCOM:

Lt. Smith and Commander Marshall are closely monitoring the Pacific Mariner when she suddenly drops off the screen.

“What just happened here??? Get me, Hammersley!” Commander Marshall orders.

Hammersley Bridge:

“NAVCOM, Sir!”

“On speaker, RO.”

“Hammersley.”

“Mike, we lost the Pacific Mariner. The tracker just dropped off the screen.”

“What was her last known position?” calling out the coordinates to Nav. “Alright, we’ll do what we can from here.”

“I don’t have to tell you, keep me in the loop.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Canberra is working on rules of engagement with the Prime Minister. We’ll be in touch.”

“Sir.”

“Nav based on his last known course and speed, what’s your best guess as to where he’s going?”

Going to the chart table after a moment she looks up, “ Bright Island, Sir. That’s what it looks like.”

“Take us there, Nav.”

" Helm steer 3-1-0, revolutions 800." 

ET responds, “ Steer 3-1-0, revolutions 800.”

“Very good.”

Nikki and Kate are talking about Rick Gallegher. “ I want to be the one to put the cuffs on Gallegher,” Kate says.

“So, It’s personal.”

“ You bet it is.”

“ Personal for the Boss, too.”

“There is one thing that you can be sure of, he will never put personal before duty.”

ET is about to leave the bridge and goes over to Kate, “ Ma’am, will we be boarding the Pacific Mariner?”

“Depending on the situation, we may not have too.”

“This toxin, deadly to humans but not sea life?” ET asks.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

Nikki is looking at ET, knowing that he would be part of the boarding party, “ That’s a bit scary.”

ET looks at her quickly then leaves the bridge, “ Ma’am”.

Sometime later:

“Coming up on Bright Island, Sir. Nothing on radar.”

"Do you hear there, Captain speaking, we are approaching Bright Island. Boarding party close-up, X, ET, Spider, fully armed full vests. The Federal Agents will be joining. That is all." 

Nikki ducks out and meets ET as he’s coming from the ready room. “Please be careful out there,” she whispers.

Giving her hand a quick discreet squeeze, “ always.”

Once on the island, Kate announces, " We are going to head up the track towards where Spider ran into Carl Davies. Keep your heads up, look for anywhere the water could have been stored. Ok, let's go." 

They've been steadily climbing up the hillside for the last fifteen-minutes. While they are walking along the heavily wooded track, ET sees a frangipani bush, Nikki's favourite, he quickly snatches a blossom and tucks it into his overalls. 

As they are reaching the top of the grade, Kate spots an old WWII bunker. “I didn’t notice that the last time I was here. It’s fairly well camouflaged. Alright, ET, you and me.”

“Yes, Ma'am.”

Just outside the bunker’s entrance,“Ah Ma'am,” ET says while pointing to a water bottle label.

“So, they were here,” Gregg Murphy says. Martina, another agent, lifts the label and bags it as evidence. 

ET and Kate step into the bunker. It’s empty. 

“Damn it! We’re too late!” Kate exclaims.

Walking over to the shelf, ET picks up the broken transmitter and shows it to Kate.

“ He’s onto us, damn it.”

Once outside Kate calls Mike.

"Charley 2, X-ray 2," 

“Go ahead, X-ray 2”

“Sir, we found where the water had been stored but it’s been moved already. We also found the transmitter. It’s been smashed. He knows we’re after him.”

“Right, Ok, return to Hammersley, Charley 2, out.”

“OK, let’s go!”

Hammersley Bridge:

“ So he knows we’re after him,” Gregg Murphy points out unnecessarily. 

"I'm more concerned about the implications for Dr Morelle," Mike says. 

“There was no evidence that she was there, Sir,” adds Kate.

“Then she must still be with Gallegher, and he could be anywhere.”

“RO”

“Boss,”

“ Get me NAVCOM.”

“ Commander Marshall, We tracked Gallegher to Bright Island. The water was there but has been moved. We have to assume that it’s on the Pacific Mariner. I think I can find him with some intel on ships that were in the area since 1300. Sir, could you check and see if there are any storm chaser video or SAT photos, maybe we get lucky and something turns up.”

“ Okay, Mike, we’ll get right on this. We still have no word from Canberra on rules of engagement. They are having trouble reaching the Prime Minister. I’ll let you know as soon as we do.”

“Roger, Sir.”

“Alright, I suggest we get something to eat and take a break while we wait for NAVCOM”

Mike, Kate, and Agent Murphy leave the bridge leaving Nikki and Josh alone.

Nikki is busy looking over her charts in preparation for her next orders. Josh is on the helm and is just looking over at her, watching her. As soon as her back is turned, he pulls the blossom from its hiding place and places it on the throttle handles.

Turning back around, Nikki spots the bloom. Smiling and picking it up, “ Some wayward gull must have dropped this,” twirling it in her fingers, smelling it.

“Maybe he’s not wayward anymore, maybe he’s finally home,” blue eyes shining as he looks at her.

The door to the bridge opens and Nikki quickly heads back to the chart table tucking her flower into her pocket.

Mike has returned to the bridge. “ Nav did we get the intel from NAVCOM?”

“It just came in, Sir. There isn’t much, but I plotted the positions of the vessels.”

Thinking, “ If I were in Gallegher’s place, I’d be high tailing it to international waters.”

“Look, at 1400 there’s a vessel heading north-east, avoiding the cyclone. This is the Pacific Mariner. I am sure of it.

“ Can we catch him?” Gregg Murphy asks.

“ Nav, when would we intercept him if we go through the storm?”

“ Sir, if we make a steady 15 knots we will beat him by at least 15 mins.”

“Ok, Nav, plot a course that takes us to here,” pointing at the chart, “ try and keep a steady 18 knots.”

" Got it, Sir!" 

“Do you hear there. Captain speaking. We have located a vessel that we believe is the Pacific Mariner. If we are going to catch him before he reaches international waters we are going to have to go through the cyclone. Things are going to get rough, but we’ve been here before. This is what we train for. That is all.”

Two hours later they’re in the heart of the cyclone. Hammersly is taking a pounding and even the hardened sailors are getting ill. “ This is for inspiration!” Mike gets out a CD and slips it into the player, Rough Ride by the G-men and plays it over the PA. Lightning flashing, Thunder frightening/ Storm clouds all around / when the boys ride into town/… 

A few hours later they break through the other side to calm seas and a beautiful sunrise. 

“Nav, how are we looking?”

“We still should beat him 15 - 20 mins. Even with the storm we made good speed.”

" Sir, I was on with NAVCOM when the call just cut out, we've lost everything including radar. The problem's on our end," RO informs Mike. 

ET jumps up from the helm, “ I’ll go check it out, Sir. Must be storm damage.”

“Call Red to the Bridge.”

“ Red to the bridge at the rush” Kate calls over the PA.

“I’ve got the helm,” Nikki announces.

“ET, wear a harness,” Kate tells him. Nikki looks over, worried.

“Will do, Ma’am.”

10 mins later, ET pops his head into the bridge, " It's the antenna, Sir. I can fix it, might take a bit." 

“As fast as, ET, we need to be able to get our orders from Canberra.”

“Yes, Sir.” returning outside and scrambling back up to the top of the ship.

" Time to intercept, 10 mins," Nav calls out. 

Over the handheld radio, “ ET, how’s it looking?” 

“Finishing up, communications should be up now”

“Good man.”

“RO?”

"All good, Sir, shall I try NAVCOM?" 

“Yeah, see if they have any news.”

“ Sir, we are approaching the target area.”

“X, call spotters, all around.” 

“Damn it, she should be here...where is she?”

“CONTACT!!! RED FAR 1-0” Buffer calls out.

Picking up his glasses, “That’s her! That’s the Pacific Mariner! Got her!” Grabbing up the 2 way “ Pacific Mariner, this is Australian Warship, Stop! Heave to! I intend to board you!” 

"Hello Mike, I don't think that I'll be stopping for a chat."

“X, call action stations!”

Kate grabs the PA and announces action stations. This brings all gunners on deck.

“Gallegher, We’ve gotcha, no place to run... Pacific Mariner, Stop! Heave to, or I will fire upon you!!!”

“ Sir, 3 mins to international waters.”

“Ahh, Mike, you just might want to rethink that,” Gallegher responds as he drags Ursula in front of the wheelhouse door.

Mike groans, " he's got, Ursula." 

Gallegher shoves the radio mic in front of Ursula, “say hello to your boyfriend.”

“Pacific Mariner … Not slowing Sir.” Nikki tells him.

"X! 40/60 one shot across the bow! Engage!!!" 

Kate repeats the order to the gunners, Spider and Chefo.

One-shot fired. 

“Now, Flynn, you best listen, If I don’t send a confirmation message within an hour an entire Australian town’s water supply will be contaminated with the toxin. Lots and lots of people will die.”

"RO, NAVCOM, We need those orders now!!!" 

“Mike, Commander Marshall, hold fire until we can verify this new threat! Still waiting on Canberra with the order from the P.M...Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,”

Gallegher, “ What’s it going to be Flynn?”

Mike's answer, “ 40/60 one shot across the bow! Engage!

Kate quickly looks at Mike, having heard Commander Marshall’s order, then repeats Mike’s order and Spider shoots off the round.

“Mike, let me through and I assure you that any toxin that is in Australia will be destroyed. I give my word.”

“Gunner, 40/60 shift target, engine room compartment.”

Kate repeats and Spider answers, “ armed and aimed at the target, Sir!”

“One minute, one minute, Sir,” Nikki calls out.

Standing in the open wheelhouse door holding Ursula in front of him Gallagher calls out, “ I knew you were a reasonable man, Flynn.” 

Seeing Gallegher somewhat distracted, Ursula twisted quickly out of his hold and elbowed him hard in the stomach grabbing the mic, “ Mike, sink us, sink us now. He’s lying, all of the toxin is on board!”

Suddenly there is gunfire from the Pacific Mariner, " Gunners! Defensive fire with the 50 cal." 

Gunfire is exchanged. 

“ 30 Sec Sir!!!” yells Nikki.

“X! 40/60 engine room compartment,2 rounds! ENGAGE!!!”

The 40/60 booms as 2 rounds are shot at the Pacific Mariner hitting the fuel tanks and setting off a huge explosion.

"They're surrendering, Sir," X says. 

"And abandoning ship, she's sinking, "Mike adds. 

“I’ll get a recovery party going.”

Watching the ship burn Mike can't help but think of Ursula. Leaving the upper deck he goes to the Com-Cen, rips off his flash gear and throws it across the room. I did what had to be done… I did what had to be done. He sits and puts his head in his hands. 

“Sir!” RO calls from the door, “ We have the approval to engage.”

“ Huh, better late than never.”

The recovery teams found several Pacific Mariner crew members dead and only 2 alive with no sign of Gallegher or Ursula.

ET calls in, " Sir, we've found Dr Morelle, no sign of Gallegher, we're bringing her in." 

Mike is in a lower passageway when he meets up with Gregg Murphy. “ Mike, Ursula Morelle is dead.” Mike stops in his tracks. “ At least that’s what you and your crew are going to say,” as Ursula moves from behind Murphy and up to Mike to give him a hug.

“I’m a ghost. They're putting me in Witness Protection, somewhere safe.”

“X, can you get Ursula something dry to wear.?”

Kate can’t help but give an annoyed look, “ Yes, Sir. This way Dr Morelle.”

Back on the Bridge, “ Charley 2, Romeo 2,”

“Romeo 2 here,”

“Any sign of Gallegher, ET?”

“No, Sir. We thought we had him but it was someone else wearing his jacket.”

“Give it another 15 mins then come on back in. Let me know if you find him.”

“Of course, Sir.”

"Charley 2, out." 

Kate approaches Mike, “ Should we send a dive team down to check if he’s still on the boat?” 

“That’s a good idea, X.”

The bridge door opens suddenly and Gallegher pushes through again holding Ursula in front of him. “ No one is watching your starboard side Mike, thank you” Gallagher taunts.

Holding a gun pressing into Ursula’s side, “ Now, I want a RHIB, fully fueled and I’ll be on my merry way.”

"That's not going to happen, Gallegher, and If you shoot her, you're dead," Mike responds. 

When Gallegher came onto the bridge, Kate had pulled her sidearm and aimed it at Gallagher's head. "X, stay on target!" Mike orders. 

Again Ursula manages to break Galleghers hold allowing Mike the opportunity to lunge at him. In the struggle for control of the gun, it goes off. Then Mike gets him pinned against the wall and the gun goes off again. This time hitting Gallegher in the chest. Mike turns quickly around and sees that Ursula is ok but Kate isn’t.

Rushing to her side as she's sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and obviously in pain, Kate says, " Mike I'm alright, it's just a graze." 

Having heard the ruckus and gunshots coming from the bridge both Jamie and Buffer arrive. Rushing over to Kate, Jamie assesses Kate's wound. " I'm going to get my kit, keep pressure on it, Sir." Coming back quickly, she wraps Kate's arm and she and Mike help her to the wardroom. 

Buffer approaches Ursula, “ Ma’am, can I escort you to your cabin? Maybe get you something to eat or drink?”

“Thank you, Buffer.”

The Pacific Mariner - Bright Island saga is finally over and Hammersley is steaming back to Cairns. 

After being checked out and her wound dressed, Kate went to her cabin to change and lay down for a bit. As she walked in she noticed the frangipani blossom on the desk in a small saucer of water. Remembering the flowering bush that they passed on the way to the bunker, she smiled having a pretty good idea where the bloom came from.

During the two and a half days that it was going to take to get back to Cairns Mike was able to get to some neglected paperwork. The most pressing of which was the finalization for ET’s promotion to Petty Officer. His shoulder boards and pin have been sitting in Mikes desk for almost a month and his new uniforms should be in when they get to port.

Over the intercom, Mike calls the bridge, “ X, Nav, Ship’s Office.”

As she's leaving the bridge Kate hands the ship over to Jamie. 

“Red has the ship.”

“ I have the ship,” she replies.

Nav arrived outside the ship’s office at the same time as Kate. “ Do you have any idea what this is about?” Nikki asks.

“ Not a clue.”

“ Ah, X, Nav, come, have a seat.”

“Sir…”

Mike starts, “ over this last rotation I have observed ET in various leadership roles and how he handles himself. I’ve noticed how he has personified the Navy values of Commitment, Courage, Discipline, Respect, Integrity and Loyalty.

He has consistently demonstrated those values. I had petitioned Canberra to approve his being promoted to Petty Officer and they have signed off. Now it’s just the final steps to make it official.

Nikki’s heart skips a beat, she is so proud of him.

“X, have you anything to add?”

“No, Sir, I concur completely.”

“Nav?”

"Sir, respectfully I must recuse myself as much as I would love to participate. ET and I have become close friends and I wouldn't want there to be any questions raised about his promotion." 

“Very, Good but please stay.”`

“Sir.”

Over the intercom, "Buffer, Charge ship's office." 

They had been having a brew when the call came over the intercom and they just looked at each other, shrugged and headed to the office.

"Buffer, Charge, come in, take a seat," Mike says to them. " I've called for you because I need two more signatures on ET's promotion confirmation papers as Nav has recused herself. In the absence of a senior officer, two junior officers may sign.”

Buffer glances to Charge and then looks at Mike. “Sir?”

“I am promoting ET to Petty Officer. Any objections?”

“No, Sir,” Buffer replies.

Charge adds, “ That’s great, Sir. He’s a fine sailor and I have seen his leadership skills with the younger sailors.”

“Alright, no objections then we all sign and ET is a Petty Officer.”

Mike signs on the commanding officer’s line and passes the paper to Kate who then passes it on to Buffer and Charge.

“Now” speaking to everyone assembled, “ I want this kept quiet. Once we are in port I want all Petty Officers and Officers to assemble on the fo’c’sle, in dress whites at 1250 tomorrow. Nav, would you contact Swain and see if he can join us?”

“Absolutely, Sir,”

“ Okay, Buffer, have ET report to the fo’c’sle in his whites for 1300 tomorrow. Don’t give any explanation.”

“Intent on causing a little anxiety, Boss?”

“Gotta have a little fun. Sort of like a surprise birthday party,” Mike grins.

“Kate, how’s the arm?”

“It’s sore, but it’s going to be fine.”

“You’ll be going to hospital to have it checked when we get to port.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll come by after I’m done with NAVCOM.”

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “ Milk chocolate, not dark, Sir,” she grins and heads to her cabin.

It's 1030 and they’re a half-hour from port, Buffer sets out to find ET. 

“Hey, ET!”

“What’s up Buff?”

“Captain wants you on the fo’c’sle tomorrow at 1300, in your whites.”

“Buff, what’s this about?” feeling a bit nervous about such a summons.

"Don't know, sorry ET, the captain just said to tell you to be there." 

“Alright, Buff.”

Once in port, Kate goes to hospital to have her arm looked at, when she was finished she took a cab home. Later that afternoon, Mike showed up at her house carrying flowers and chocolates, milk chocolates, and an envelope.

Opening the door, " Mike! Flowers and chocolate! You spoil me!”

“ I brought you this as well, putting his gifts down on the table and taking out an envelope. " Here is your recommendation for a frigate posting, a big ship." 

“Umm, thank you, but I would like to take you up on your offer to stay on with the new Hammersley.” Mike smiled. 

The next day at 1250 everyone is assembled. Swain, Buffer, Charge and Red on Mikes right with X and Nav on his left. Kate is discreetly holding the box containing his boards and pin. They look resplendent in their whites.

ET arrives promptly at 1300 and sees the assembly, salutes and quickly comes to attention. If he wasn’t nervous before, he sure was now. What did I do? 

“Leading Seaman Holiday, after demonstrating all of the Navy Values, especially leadership, courage, morality, I am awarding you the rank of Petty Officer.”

The look on ET’s face was priceless, stunned speechless. Nikki was wishing she could have taken a photo.

“Petty Officer Holiday, step forward and receive your pin and boards.”

ET moves to stand in front of Mike and salutes. Mike pins his uniform, removes his boards and replaces them with those of a Petty Officer.

“Congratulations Petty Officer Holiday!”

“Thank you, Sir!” saluting.

Kate then announces, “ awards party, dismissed.”

Mike steps forward and shakes ET’s hand then the rest follow. Nikki is just grinning from ear to ear and gives him a chaste hug. 

“ You knew, didn’t you!” ET says to her.

“Not until yesterday and Mike ordered us to secrecy. Congratulations, I can’t wait until we can properly celebrate,” she whispers.

“Oi! Listen up! Pub 2000! My Shout!” ET yells out.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


	11. Together Again

It’s the day before Hammersley’s decommissioning ceremony, Josh has been hanging about the fo'c'sle waiting for Nikki to finish up on the dock. As she walks up and off the gangway and onto the ship he springs forward, startling her as he grabs away her clipboard.

“Josh!, My God!”

“Well, here we are,” walking her backwards until they are just underneath the bridge, “I’ve done what I promised, no women and our rotation is up. We can be on different postings, we can finally be together, in the open.” He steps even closer to her as her bright smile captivates him.

“Have you decided where you want to go?” Nikki asks him.

“I have…”

“Well, are you going to keep a girl in suspense?”

“I have been thinking about this over the last month as time was getting closer. I know how much you love being on Hammersley and working with Mike. I’ve talked to Mike about my options and I decided to go to submariner school, go for my Dolphins. Mike wrote a recommendation, I have been accepted, and my transfer approved.”

“Josh! That’s huge! A sub… we’ll see each other even less,” she says, not sure how she feels about this development.

"It'll only be for a 6-month rotation then we can revisit things. We can skype and email and hopefully get some time off together, maybe go on holiday." 

“Well… I guess if this is something you want to do…”

Taking her hand, “Nikki, I love you, we’ll make this work. I want to be with you without constantly worrying and looking over our shoulders.”

“When will you be leaving?”

“ I got my orders this morning. I leave Monday for the 3 week Petty Officer Leadership Training Course in Watson Bay. Then move right into Sub Escape School and on to HMAS Rankin.”

“What does it take to get your Dolphins?”

" Complete all of the training courses and serve 6 months on a sub. I'll be training as a Submariner Electronics Techo. When I can demonstrate knowledge of the ship, and all of the skills needed to work independently, the Dolphins are awarded at the discretion of the captain." 

“You’ll do it, I know you can.”

“Thanks, Babe.”

************************************

Once the decommissioning ceremony was over, they had a fantastic week together, going to the islands, a reef dive, hiking and a night in their special hotel in Palm Cove. They had packed up his things from his base house and put them in storage, his car as well.

On Sunday, Nikki drove Josh to the airport for his flight to Watsons Bay.   
Josh takes Nikki by her shoulders as she wraps her arms around his waist and they look at each other seeing nothing else.

“ I am going to miss you so much. It’s going to be hard not seeing you everyday. I love you so much, Nikki.”

“I love you so much too. I started missing you yesterday,” she said through tears. “I’m going to be looking forward to your emails to get me through.”

Hugging and then a long slow kiss, not wanting to let go. 

Breaking the kiss, “ I’ve got to go, I’ll call you tonight after I get settled.”

“Alright.” Another quick kiss and Josh reluctantly walks away. Traveling in his whites, he looks so handsome Nikki thinks as she watches him until he disappears into security.

That night after getting settled into temporary housing, Josh called Nikki and they talked for over an hour, neither one of them wanting to hang up. While he was in Watson’s Bay, they talked and / or texted everyday. Once he was on the sub, that wouldn’t be possible. 

Two days later, the new Hammersley, Armidale Class Patrol Boat, set sail for a week's shakedown cruise. 

“Nav,” Mike greeted her, “ Did ET get off ok?”

Nikki was taken back a little by his question, “ Ahh, yes, Sir.”

" Let's head for our favourite Island," Mike says grinning. 

“ That would be Bright Island, Sir?” Kate says.

“That it would. Make it so, Nav.”

“Aye, Sir.”

As the week wears on the list of things that need to be fixed keeps growing as does Mike’s frustration. At the end of the week, it’s back to Cairns for shakedown repairs.

As soon as Josh was able, he sent Nikki an email filling her in on what was happening with his training, signing off with an * I love you and miss you*. She was keeping him up on what was happening on the new Hammersley and the small annoyances and occasionally bigger ones that they were experiencing with the new boat. Once a week they were able to arrange a video chat, something that they both looked forward to.

They are now into the third month since the launching of the new Hammersley.  
Heading out again, Mike is hoping that all of the issues with the new boat have finally been taken care of. 

" Do you hear there? Captain speaking. We have been tasked to evacuate some Australian aid workers that have been caught in some insurgency group on the islands. Our orders are to get in and get out with minimum contact. We leave port in 30 minutes. That is all." 

Just as they are reaching the island an alarm on the bridge starts to howl. 

“Charge???”

“Bow thrusters Sir, not sure if it’s the thrusters or just a sensor.”

“Jeez, Charge not a good time! Get someone on it and let me know.”

“Already on it, Sir.”

" Do you hear there? Captain speaking, All non-essential personnel remain off the upper decks. Full body armour required outside the confines of the ship. Do not fire unless fired upon. Upper deck senteries take your positions. We get in and get out. That is all." 

As they approach closer there is a near miss from mortar fire. " ALL HANDS! CLEAR UPPER DECKS!!! Spider! EOD, try and spot that mortar!" 

"Yes, Sir!....Got it, Sir! Hillside 25 deg left!" 

“Aim and target, do not fire!”

“Aim and target, Sir!”

“Sir, shouldn’t we take it out? If they hit us…” Nikki says.

“If they fire again, we will. Helmsman, take us out of range.”

“Aye, Sir,”

The aid workers SUV is rapidly approaching the dock area as the insurgents are closing in on them. "X, ready the extraction party, get in and out as quickly as. Fire only if fired upon." 

“ Yes, Sir, Buffer, Swain, Bomber, with me!”

As the RHIB is approaching the wharf so are the aid workers being pursued by the insurgents. 

“Haffy, stay with the RHIB,” Kate orders as they climb onto the wharf.

“Listen to me,” Kate yells at the armed insurgent that appears to be the leader, “ we are the Australian Navy, we only want to bring our people home. Let them get on the boat and we will leave.”

“Get out of here, Auzzie!!!” the leader shouts back. “ We don’t want you here!”

Kate and her team advance slowly toward the aid workers and even though there are threats they are able to reach them and start guiding them back to the RHIB.

“ See here! We’re going! We’re going!” Kate yells at them as they slowly back away.

Once the four aid workers are aboard the RHIB they take off for Hammersley.

“ Nav, get us out of here as soon as the RHIB is on board. I’m going out to meet the RHIB. Nav has the ship!”

“Yes, Sir, I have the ship!”

“ Mr Walsman, this is Lt. Commander Mike Flynn, Captain of Hammersley.” Kate introduces. Walsman is a wealthy businessman who is looking to expand into the islands with his oil and mining operations.

"Pleased to meet you, Captain. Your executive officer stood right up to those mongrels. Thanks for getting us out of there." 

"It's what we do, Mr Walsman," Mike replies. " Gentlemen, follow these sailors, they'll make sure that you're comfortable. Let them know if you need anything." 

“X, call an exec meeting in 20 mins.” 

“Yes, Sir,”

Ships Office:

" Okay, we're all here?" Bomber pops in with a tray of warm biscuits. That's great, Bomber, thanks." Mike says. " Bomber, we have 6 guests for dinner." 

“Yes, Sir,” as she heads back to the galley.

“Is she settling in okay?” Mike asks.

“Bit of a short fuse,” Charge says.

“She won’t cook chips…” Buffer adds.

Chuckling Mike says, “ well that will have to change.”

“ Ok, on to business. Well done today, all departments, be sure to pass that on down.”

“Nav, talk to me about that bow thruster sensor. That was supposed to be fixed our last time in. What happened?”

"We lost power to the galley fridges and stood to lose all of our perishables. Thought that would take priority." 

“Over being able to maneuver the ship???”

Kate adds, “ Sir, I signed off as we were too far out to be resupplied. I thought it best that we keep the ship in meals.”

“ We need to bolster electronics. I’ve spoken to NAVCOM and they are going to provide us op relief. We pick him up when we drop the aid workers off with Melbourne. I’m sure he will be put to good use. Now, lastly, Canberra is settling a peacekeeping agreement with the Samaru Islands. So… we’ll be spending a lot more time out here. If there’s nothing else? Dismissed”

Two days later they rendezvoused with HMAS Melbourne to transfer off the aid workers.  
“Captain,” Ray Walsman calls out, “ if you’re ever near Truman Island, stop by for a drink.”

Laughing, “ Will do Ray.”

“ Excuse me, Sir, I ordered our other RHIB deployed to pick up our Op relief.”

“Very good, X.”

Looking over at Melbourne through her binoculars Nikki sees a very familiar tall, blond man with curls. Her heart stops as her mouth drops open. What is he doing here???

“Sir? ET has been posted with us? He’s our new techo?” Nikki asked, already knowing the answer. She wanted to scream. As much as she loves him and has missed him, being back on the same boat was going to cause all of the same issues that they had been trying to get away from.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be great having the old gang back don’cha think? Maybe we’ll finally get all of the bugs worked out.”

“Yup,” is all she can manage to say. 

As ET’s RHIB is being secured on deck, Buffer, Charge and Swain are there to greet him. Nikki is looking down from the upper deck.

“ It’s the creature from the deep!” Charge yells out.

"I heard you fellas couldn't get by without me," ET says laughing and looking up at Nikki. 

Scowling, she looks back at him and turns away. Trying not to show it in front of the fellas his heart is twisting in knots. (Oh damn, She’s really upset. I’ve got to fix this)

******************************

Josh’s first two months of deployment on Rankin went fairly smooth. Each deployment was only for 7 - 14 days at a time. At the start of his third month, Rankin had been deployed for a 60-day rotation, submerged, doing combat exercises with the US Navy. 

The first 2 weeks went by fine but as they moved into the third week, Josh started having problems. He was becoming claustrophobic and anxious. The problem was, he started to think about how much water was between himself and the surface. Thinking that when he dives, he’s in control, but here there is no control.

When he emailed Nikki, he did his best to sound upbeat so as not to worry her, but she had the feeling that something was wrong. The tone of his emails was off, changed somehow.

Everything seemed to crash around him when the panic attacks started, he was hoping that it was something that he would be able to work through and he had been managing to mask his anxiety until this one day ( or was it night?) hard to keep track underwater, it all crashed down on him. He found himself in front of a console that he was working on all of a sudden unable to move. His mentor found him when he wasn't answering his call. With help from a couple of crew members, they were able to get him to his rack and call the ship's medical officer, becoming so agitated that he had to be medicated. Someone from the crew was assigned to stay with him at all times.

Captain McMaster went to visit with him once he was calmed down. 

"Josh, how are you doing? Any better? It would appear that the sub-service may not be for you. You've put in a great effort and you are definitely an asset to the ship but it's just not for everyone. Don't look at this as a failure. You've gained a lot of good experience to take with you in your career." 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

“Now, I think we need to get you off this boat. I am going to request an immediate transfer for you. If possible, is there anywhere specific you would like to go?”

Immediately thinking of Nikki, “Cairns, Sir, I would like to go back to Cairns.”

“Alright, I’ll call Canberra and see what we can do. Rest up now. You’re confined to quarters until your transfer.”

“I understand. Thank you, Sir.”

The following day Captain Liam McMaster heard back from Canberra, and was told to get in touch with NAVCOM, Cairns. Commander Marshall may have a position available. 

“NAVCOM, Lt. Smith.”

“ Lt Smith, Lt Commander McMaster to speak with Commander Marshall.”

“Yes, Sir, please hold a moment.”

“ Liam! How good to hear from you! What can I do for you?” Commander Marshall answered.

“ I have a young Petty Officer here that is not going to be able to continue in the submariner service. He needs immediate transfer off the sub and has requested to return to Cairns if possible. Canberra told me that you may have a position for him. Petty Officer Josh Holiday, Electronics Specialist.”

"Yes, I know Petty Officer Holiday. He is a fine sailor. It's a shame that his choice to join the sub-service hasn't worked out and I do have an immediate opening. Hammersley is in dire need of an ET. Still has a lot of kinks to be worked out. We could put him to immediate use.”

“That’s great, Steve. I’ll work out the transfer details with Canberra and get back to you.”

“Right-o, Fair winds,”

After talking with Commander Marshall, Liam called Canberra to work out the details of Josh’s transfer off the sub which was going to require them to break off the training exercise. 

“It would appear that a rendezvous with HMAS Melbourne is the best bet. You could meet up with her in 2 days ."   
“That sounds good,” Lt Commander McMaster says, “ I’ll give the coordinates to the helm. You will be notifying the Yanks that we are pulling out?”

“Will do. Good luck Lt. Commander.”

Liam goes to see Josh once all of the arrangements have been made.

“Sir?”

“Josh, you’re to be transferred to Melbourne the day after tomorrow.”

Huge sigh, "Thank you, Sir. So, I'm to be posted to Melbourne?”

"No, that's just a stopover. After Melbourne, you will be rendezvousing with Hammersley. They are in immediate need of an ET.”

“ That’s great, Sir. Thank you.”

“Rest up now, we’ll have you outta here soon.”

Josh laid back on his pillows, arm across his eyes taking deep breaths. As everything began to sink in...Oh, God, Nikki is going to be so upset. Shit… Thinking that he would rather handle this in person, face to face, he decided against saying anything to her about the transfer hoping that when she saw him he would be able to smooth things over and that she would understand.

Once transferred onto Melbourne from Rankin, Josh immediately began to feel better and was able to relax for the first time in a month. During the two days that it was going to take to reach Hammersley, one of the ship’s doctors was able to spend some time talking with him and he no longer needed any medication.

As Melbourne was steaming to meet Hammersley, they found out that not only would they be dropping Josh off, but they would also be picking up the rescued Australian Aid workers at the same time. 

Mike was watching Melbourne approach, he knew of course, who they were picking up. He had wanted it to be a surprise for the crew as ET was well-liked. 

*********************************

Josh stowed his gear in his cabin and then met up with the X for his tour of the new boat.

"So, X gave you a quick tour?" 

“Yes, Sir, this is a great boat! Look at all of the room you have here on the bridge!”

“It’s great,” Kate says, “ we have room to breathe. We’re not all on top of each other.”

As Josh is being introduced to all of the updated electronics, Nikki is completely ignoring him. Totally freezing him out as only she can. 

" ET, get a pad and pen, I have a to-do list as long as your arm," Mike says. 

He has a pad but no pen, looking to Nikki, “ Nav, do you have a pen I could use?” he asks, talking to her back.

Without turning, Nikki shoves a pen back towards him. Looking hurt, “ Um, thank you.”

Several hours later, Josh finally ran into her in one of the lower passageways. "Nikki...Nikki, please. We need to talk. I can explain." 

“Really??? What is there to talk about?”

“Nikki,” grabbing her arm and pulling her into a storage room.

“What!!! What Are you doing here, Josh!” she went to leave practically stomping.

“I can explain, please…”

“Explain What??? How you missed your mates so much that you would risk our relationship? I deleted your emails.”

Looking hurt, “O...kay. Nikki… Nikki, listen to me,” speaking softly, “ I had to get off the sub. I was… I was getting sick. They had to medicate me and confine me to my rack. Captain McMaster came and spoke with me about having to get off the ship. He told me that there was a place for me in Cairns and that Commander Marshall had arranged for my transfer to Melbourne. All I could think about was being able to see you again. Then I find out, Melbourne is just a stopover to Hammersley.

Nikki, arms crossed, had been standing there listening to Josh and was starting to soften, but her eyes, those eyes he loved so much, were still on fire.

“So, Captain MacMaster set this whole thing up with Commander Marshall.”

“Yes, it was all done by the time I found out about it.”

“So,” tears formed, “ I guess we cancel our holiday.”

“No, No, we don’t. We still do everything we wanted to do. We just have to be careful, discrete. We’ve done this before. We can do it.”

Nikki in an effort to calm herself is taking some deep breaths, but the tears are coming anyway, "I thought we were past this," reaching for him and kissing his cheek. "Josh, I'm sorry. I’m so sorry for what you went through. It just hurts to think that we were going backwards instead of forwards. I'm sorry that you lost out on getting your dolphins. Will you tell me about it?" 

“Eventually, not now,” cupping her cheeks and kissing her lightly.

Nikki carefully slips out the door, waiting a minute or two, Josh does the same.

Bridge: 1500 hrs

“Fishing Vessel on our port bow, this is Australian Warship, Stop! Heave to! I intend to board you!” Nikki calls out.

“X, boarding stations,”

“Hands to boarding stations! Assume damage control state 3, condition Yankee.” Kate announced.

“Sir, we’re running out of water! Depth 5 m...shoaling, 4 m shoaling!”

“Stop both engines!”

“Stopping both engines, Aye Sir,” the helm answers.

“Carry on the boarding party!” Mike orders over the PA.

FFV:

“ET, Buffer, clear the wheelhouse.” Kate orders.

Entering the wheelhouse they find a Taiwanese Master of the Vessel, he doesn't appear to speak English. ET escorts him to Kate at the back of the vessel. 

Buffer comes around the other side and finds 3 men in the cabin. "Do you speak English?" 

“Some,” one of them replies.

“Go on then, back of the boat.”

“ET” Kate says, “ go below and assess the condition of the boat.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Speaking to the Taiwanese man, Kate asks, " Are you the master?" 

He nods.

“Are you aware that you are in Australian waters?”

He shrugs.

"Ma'am, I reckon he knows, he has charts and GPS." Buffer comments.

Leaving him she moves on to the other 3 men. “ Where are you from?”

Taiwan the spokesman answers. Speaking with an Eastern European accent, " We're on a backpacking holiday, out to do some fishing." 

“No, where are you from originally, what nationality?”

“Oh, we are from Hungary.”

Calling out, “ ET, have you completed your check of the hold?”

“Yes, Ma’am, there’s no fish here. The engines have a problem though. It’s more than I can handle,there’s oil everywhere. We need Charge.”

“Alright, come on up. I’ll send for him.”

Relaying ET’s report back to Mike, he sends Charge over in the other RHIB.

“X-ray 2, Charge is on his way. Then make your way back to the ship.”

“Yes, Sir,”

Leaving Spider and Charge on the FFV, Kate and the rest of the boarding party return to Hammersley.

Charge is in the hold, working on the engines and telling Spider a story about a monkey as he keeps watch on deck. One of the Hungarian men rushes Spider from behind and gets him in a chokehold, rendering him unconscious. He drops Spider to the deck and grabs a screwdriver from Charges tools and hands it off to the leader. 

“Hey, Spider, is everything alright? You’re awfully quiet… Shit, getting up off the floor, Charge pops his head out of the hold and see’s Spider lying on the deck. Coming up the rest of the way, he approaches the large Hungarian asking him what happened when he was grabbed by him and in the tussle, the man stabbed Charge 6 times in the upper left abdomen with the screwdriver dropping Charge to the deck. The three of them then scrambled out of there in their Zodiac.

Spider, coming around sees Charge on the deck, bleeding. 

“Jeez! Charge! Charge! “Moving quickly over to Charge he does a quick assessment and calls Hammersley.

“Charley 2, Charley 2, this is Sierra 2, Come in!”

“Charley 2, Spider, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Charge! He’s been stabbed! He’s bleeding a lot!”

“ He’s been stabbed??? Spider, apply pressure, we’re on our way!”

Kate, Buffer, and Swain head back over to the FFV. 

“ He’s in a bad way, Ma’am,” Swain reports, “ We need to get back to Hammersley right away.”

“Alright! Let’s move!”

Buffer, Spider, and Swain lift him into the RHIB and they take off.

ET meets them on the deck with Nikki and Mike. ET grabs his feet while Buffer gets his shoulders and they get Charge down into the wardroom where Swain was setting up to take care of him.

“ ET! Grab some Hartmans and IV Sets. Bomber! Start 2 lines. Nav keep pressure on there.” Swain takes his pulse and BP and asks RO to call Fleet Medical. Swain then applies ECG pads and the pulse ox to measure the oxygen level in his blood and keep track of his pulse. 

“Got Fleet Medical!”

" Sir, I have a 41 yo male with multiple stab wounds to the left upper abdomen. BP 90/ 60 pulse rapid at 120, semi-conscious but responds to pain. Yes, starting 2 large-bore IVs with Hartman's. Yes, sir." 

Once he has Charge set up with his IVs and a pressure dressing, there isn’t much more to be done except to monitor him and get him to a hospital as soon as possible. They are to meet up with Melbourne and he will be transferred to a medi-vac ‘copter from there.

Swain calls Fleet Medical, “ Sir, his pressure has dropped 85/40, what he needs is blood… Yes, Sir… he’s AB neg. Rare, yeah, I know.” Swain disconnects with the doctor and calls the bridge. “Sir, Charge needs blood and I don’t have time to go through the records could you check for me? Yes, Sir, AB neg… Yeah, I know.”

Before leaving the bridge to look through the records Mike announces for anyone with AB neg blood.

“Sir! I’m AB neg! Permission to leave the bridge!”

“Yes! Go ET!”

ET rushes into the wardroom and announces that he is AB neg.

“Thank God!” Swain says. “ Bomber start ET’s line, we’re going to do direct donor, we don’t have time to bag it.” 

“Nav, how are you doing there?”

"I'm fine, Swain." 

“Alright, ET… up near his head,”

“Hi, we haven’t met, I’m the new Chefo, Bomber,” she says with a smile.

“Yeah, Hi bomber,”

“ET,” Swain says, “ Any viruses or communicable diseases?”

“Huh? What? No…”

"Have to make sure you're not going to give him AIDS or Hepatitis" 

“I don’t have any of that, Swain.”

“IV drug use?”

“Jeez, No!”

“Sorry mate, have to ask… any unsafe sexual practices?” Swain asks, glancing quickly at Nikki who is keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead.

“WHAT???? NO!!! I’ve been living like a monk, Swain, can we get on with this?”

“Ok, mate, he’s lucky that you’re here, this will probably save his life.”

At this, Nikki glances over at ET.

They rendezvous with Melbourne 30 mins later and the crew sees Charge off with a salute. A helicopter is waiting on standby to transfer Charge to Cairns Trauma Center.

While Charge was being cared for in the wardroom, X, Buffer, Spider, and Haffy had been out looking for the 3 attackers. After an exhaustive search around the estuaries, they finally come upon the Zodiac. As they approach the Zodiac the men open fire.

“Charley 2, X-ray 2, we’re taking fire!”

“Abort! Abort! Abort!”

“Roger that, returning to Hammersley. X-ray 2 out”

ET returns to the Bridge after laying down and having some orange juice. 

"ET, Good man," Mike says to him. 

6 hours later and an hour out of Cairns:

“Sir, Cairns Trauma Hospital on the line,” RO tells Mike.

" Thanks, RO," picking up the handset, " Mike Flynn, Yes, Sir, … that's great! Thank you, Sir." 

"Do you hear this? Captain speaking, Charge is out of surgery and in intensive care. He is stable but critical. They do feel that he will make a complete recovery. Thank you, everyone. That is all" 

The ship broke out in applause.

Josh was on his down time and was trying to get a little alone time with Nikki. Waiting on the back of the ship, watching the wake like they liked to do, he was hoping that Nikki might come looking for him. Instead of Nikki, someone else found him.

“Hey, that was a really good thing you did today,” Bomber says as she approaches him.

Looking over his shoulder so see who was talking to him, he was surprised to see the new Chefo, “ Ya, well, he would do it for any of us. Really no big deal.” 

Bomber goes over to the rail and stands next to him and tries to make small talk, “ Can I buy you a coffee? Maybe a drink when we get into shore?”

(What is she up to?) “ Bomber, that’s really nice, but I’m seeing someone, someone special.”

“Alright, that’s too bad but I understand, friends then?”

“Sure, friends.”

Nikki had just arrived at the back of the boat and overheard Josh’s response to Bomber.  
Not liking Bomber’s advances on Josh but she feels warm at his response. Then she backed away not wanting Bomber to have a chance to put two and two together.

Josh left the deck and went to his cabin. Grabbing his phone he sent a text off to Nikki; Hey, can I come over later? Ben & Jerry’s and a movie, and...😏

Oh, I don’t know… I guess...I pick the movie you pick the ice cream. 8:00 ❤️


	12. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

0630 Timor Sea: Seas are calm, The sky is orange and red with the sunrise

Hammersley has been tasked with escorting a Marine Protection Agent, Campbell Fulton, in an effort to locate trochus poachers. The boat that they had been following went up into the estuaries. Mike ordered the Hammersley to be anchored near the mouth of the estuary and he sent both RHIBS to try and catch them.

"Charley 8-2, X-ray 8-2."

"X-ray 8-2."

“ You should be coming up on them now…”

“GOT THEM! We have a visual.”

Campbell Fulton, sitting behind Kate in the RHIB, starts yelling, " I need to speak to the Captain NOW! RIGHT NOW!" grabbing the mic out of Kate's hand. Kate just glares.  
“CAPTAIN! WE’VE GOT THEM IN OUR SIGHTS! WE NEED TO HIT THEM HARD. RIGHT NOW!!!”

Kate takes the radio mic back, “ We have them in our sights, I plan on approaching quietly, hoping to surprise them.”

“Call it as you see it, X. Command approval to insert at your discretion.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Bridge:

"Nav, what's your take on this marine protection guy? Seems like a bit of a loose cannon."

Nodding her head in agreement, " Yes, Sir, he does. Personally, I find him creepy."

Mike grins at her.

When the RHIBS get in range Kate calls out over the radio, “ Buffer, ready to insert, starboard side on my call.”

“Ready, Ma’am.”

“Vessel ahead! This is the Australian Navy, STOP, HEAVE TO, I INTEND TO BOARD YOU”

Kate calls out again with no response, “ BUFFER! GO! GO! GO!”  
Both RHIBS take off for the FFV, Kate takes port and Buffer starboard. As they begin to approach, the crew of the vessel opens fire.

“ ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!” Kate calls out, “ Regroup!”

"Charley 8-2, X-ray 8-2."

“Go ahead.”

“ We’ve taken fire, regrouping and will attempt again, over.”

“Roger that, caution, X.”

“ Buffer, head to the bow and try to slow him down. We’ll follow from behind.”

“Copy that.”

Buffer orders his RHIB to race to the front of the ship, get in front of it to hopefully distract them and slow them down. 

" X, THEY'RE NOT STOPPING! THEY'RE TRYING TO RAM US!" Buffer calls out to Kate. Making an evasive maneuver, the RHIB skims by the starboard side of the FFV. ET had been perched on the forward side of the RHIB just behind Buffer, ready to board. The boat passed so close to the RHIB that ET was swept into the fishing nets that were hanging over the side. Buffer's RHIB speeds past and then he realizes that ET is not on the RHIB.

" MAN OVERBOARD!!! MAN OVERBOARD!!! CAN'T FIND ET!" 

Kate immediately joins Buffer in the search.

“X” Mike calls, “ ET’s overboard??? Find him X!!!” 

Nikki is horrified, “MY GOD!!! There are crocs in there!!!

Buffer is having his RHIB brought around for another pass when he spots ET. " X, I have ET! He's caught up in the fishing net!"

"I see him, Charley 8-2, we see ET, he's caught up in the fishing nets."

ET untangles himself and starts climbing the net up toward the deck. 

"Sir, he's now climbing aboard the fishing vessel."

“Climbing aboard??? Alone???” Mike answers. Nikki wide-eyed and heart-racing rushes to the EOD for a better view.

As he climbs over the side, ET racks the slide on his gun and moves around quietly to the bow.  
Coming down the port side he comes across two of the fisherman, "WEAPONS DOWN! BACK OF THE BOAT!" "WEAPONS DOWN! BACK OF THE BOAT!" He continues as he disarms and rounds up the rest of the fisherman and secures them at the rear of the vessel. "SIT DOWN AND DON'T MOVE!" keeping his weapon trained on them.

"Sir!" Nikki calls out, "can you see this? ET is taking them single-handed!"

Kate had been watching all of this while it went down, astonished. “ Alright, let’s board!”

As Kate and the rest of the boarding party arrive on deck, ET hands over his ‘catch’ “All yours Ma’am.”

“Spider, Bomber, with the fisherman, Buffer and ET search the wheelhouse and forward, then the hold.”

"ET, wait a moment," Kate says to him. "Jeez, ET, are you alright? Boarding alone is not exactly SOP." 

“Yes, Ma’am, but when I got caught up in that net, going up just seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Well, I would say you got lucky.”

"Charley 8-2, X-ray 8-2."

"X-ray 8-2."

“SITREP!”

“ Sir, the vessel is secure with no further resistance. There is a large amount of trochus on board.”

“How’s ET?”

“He’s fine, Sir.”

“Tell him no more heroics for today.”

"Will do."

ET is still talking with Kate while Buffer's standing by when Campbell Fulton walks over, " ET, were you able to get anything from the crew?" Kate asks him.

“No, Ma'am. Not sure that they speak English.”

“Like they would admit that to you, hot shot. By the way did you have fun showing off?” Fulton says with contempt as he heads over to the fisherman.

Looking at Buffer, " I'm about to drop that guy overboard."

“Just say the word, Mate.”

“Alright, you and Buffer start your search. ET be sure to record everything.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Buffer and ET clear the upper deck and then descend into the hold when the smell of rotten trochus hits them. "Wish I had a rebreather Buff."

“Yeah, this smell is a-trochus”

Chuckling, “ That joke is a-trochus.”

Fulton joins them in the hold. “ This blows my mind, how they can live like this.”

Buffer and ET ignore him.

Stopping what he was doing, " Hey, Buff, do you hear that?"

“Sounds like moaning.”

They move further into hold and see a large steel barrel like object hanging from the rafters by chains. ET, tapping on the side of it as they walk around it, hearing that the moaning is louder now.

"Buffer, we've got to get this thing open! There's someone inside!"

Taking his multi-tool from his vest, Buffer works at the bolts holding the cover on, then he and ET lift it off. There lying inside this "barrel" is an asian man in obvious distress.

Fulton continues to annoyingly pace back and forth, watching them. Looking at the man in the barrel, " Is this for real?" he says with attitude.

“Looks pretty real to me,” ET snipes. “Buffer, we need Swain.”

“I’ll get him, ET.” Hurrying up onto the deck, Buffer quickly fills Kate in on what’s happening then Kate calls Mike to send Swain over.

“Where’s the patient?” Swain asks as he steps onto the boat.

“He’s in the hold with Buffer and ET.

Coming into the hold, Swain sees the man lying inside the barrel.

“Let’s get him out of there,” Swain says.

Buffer and ET gently move the man from inside the barrel to the floor and Swain starts to examine him.

“ Swain, what do you think?” Kate asks him.

“This man is in a bad way. He’s in respiratory distress and needs a hospital asap.”

“Charley 8-2 , X-ray 8-2.”

" We've found an asian man that had been sealed inside a barrel. Swain says he is in respiratory distress and needs a hospital."

Mike looks to Nikki, “ The nearest hospital is 6 hours away, Boss.” Mike relays that information to Swain.

Swain hearing that news isn’t happy. “ Well, lets get him on Hammersley and I’ll do the best that I can.”

Slapping his torch repeatedly into his hand, “how long is this going to take? I have evidence to collect from this stink hole.” Fulton complains.

Swain looks up at him, “ It takes as long as it takes.” ( arse wipe ).

Before Buffer gets back into the hold the man dies.

"Charley 8-2, X-ray 8-2."

"Go ahead."

“The man that was in the barrel didn’t make it, Sir.”

“Alright, X, come on back with the fisherman and Fulton.”

"Roger, I'm going to leave Swain and Buffer here to finish up and we can send a body bag when we come back to pick them up. I'll have Buffer and ET set up to tow."

“Very good, X, see you on the ship, out.”

Hammersley

After arriving back onto the ship, the fisherman are settled on the aft quarter deck with two Sailors watching over them and making sure that they are provided with some food and water. The boarding party heads to the showers and clean clothes.

Nikki is plotting their course back to base when Fulton shows up.

“You’ve got quite the navigational equipment there, Lieutenant,” slinking around her.

“Yeah, nothing but the best,” inching herself away from him.

“So… no chance of getting stranded on a deserted island then,” smirking.

“Nope,” (will this guy just flake off!)

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“ I’m fairly sure that the Navy is paying me so that doesn’t happen.” Having enough of him Nikki walks away. “ Sir, permission to leave the bridge.”

“Go ahead, Nav.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

FFV:

Swain and Buffer continue to search the vessel when Buffer comes upon a slotted wooden crate.

“Swain, look at this. It’s full of chickens. Dead chickens,” he says as he lifts one out and holds it up.

Swain stops and looking at Buffer he realizes something. “Buffer, get out of there and wash your hands right now!”

“Swaino, what’s up?”

“Dead chickens, all dead chickens! Think Buffer, bird flu!!! We’ve gotta get out of here and up on deck.”

“Awe, jeezzz.”

"Charley 8-2, Sierra 8-2."

“What’s up Swain, ready to come back?”

“Yes, Sir, but we have a big problem.” Swain relays his concerns about the boat being contaminated with asian bird flu and what it could mean for them.”

"Okay, Swain, I'll send over a RHIB with a body bag. Leave him on the vessel on the deck. In the meantime, I will have NAVCOM contact infectious disease and find out what we need to do. Be ready to tow."

“Copy that, Charley 8-2, out.”

Hammersley:

Once they were underway, Nikki found her way to the fo'c'sle and was leaning on the rail letting the fresh sea air wash over her. Hearing someone approaching, she looks behind her and sees ET in shorts and a Tee jogging along the side of the ship and then stopping to stretch against the rail.

“Haven’t you had enough action for one day?” she calls out to him.

Walking over to her, “Nah, never. I pulled a muscle climbing that net, trying to work it out.”

“ No… I think that you’re trying to drive me crazy.”

Smirking, “ Is it working?”

“Not at all”

She and ET move over to between the typhoon mount and the bridge superstructure where they are out of sight. Moving in closer to her, “ I guess that I’ll just keep on doing what I was doing then.”

"Now I'm not going to be able to think of anything else for the rest of the day," Nikki replies as they lean in to steal a quick forbidden kiss.

Campbell Fulton had been lurking on the other side of the gun mount, listening to them. He comes around and surprises them and they jump quickly apart. 

“Well, what do we have here?”

Nikki, trying to cover, " Ahh, Fulton... we were just discussing the boarding of the FFV."

Gathering himself, ET adds, " anything else, Ma'am? I'll be on my way," 

"All set, ET, thank you." ET takes off jogging. ( great timing arse wipe…)

“You like him, don’t you.”

“Of course I do, he’s a good Sailor.”

"Well, then, how about we get together for a drink sometime."

“I’m sorry, I can’t.”

"Awe, come on Nikki, just a drink. What's the harm in that?"

“Sorry, no. I’ve got to get back to the bridge,” squeezing by him as he was crowding her.

Bridge:

Swain and Buffer have returned from the FFV and after getting cleaned up, Swain reports to the Bridge.

"Swain, good. I just heard back from NAVCOM, Infectious Disease recommends quarantine for the fishing crew and boarding party until it can be determined if it is indeed bird flu."

“I suspected as much, Sir.” Swain responds.

“XO, can you arrange that?”

“Austere for the boarding party, quarter deck for the fishing crew?”

“Perfect, make so, X”

“Swain will you help me set up Austere?”

"Do you hear there? Captain speaking. There is a suspicion that the FFV is contaminated with possible aisian bird flu. Quarantine has been ordered until there is confirmation. Boarding Party report to Austere. That is all."

Nikki is in her cabin working on her reports when there is a knock on her door. "Yeah?"  
Fulton opened her door and stepped inside.

“Fulton, what are you doing here? I’m fairly busy and aren’t you supposed to be reporting to Austere?”

“Well, I wanted to see you before I was stuck there for the duration. What are you doing? Homework?”

"Huh? What? No. Reports."

" You must have to report on everything, lots of paperwork, ay?"

“ It is, now I’m busy, please leave.”

“ Come on Nikki, that can wait. Let’s have a little fun…”

Standing up quickly and facing him Nikki says to him sternly, " FULTON, LEAVE NOW!!!"

“Or what???”

“I’ll report you! I’ve asked you to leave twice. Leave!”

"Nikki... Nikki, don't be that way…" advancing closer to her and forcing her closer to the racks. "You have a beautiful mouth, let's put it to good use," reaching out, unsnapping her coveralls he gropes her breast, then forcefully kisses her.

Shocked, surprised, scared, Nikki gets her wits about her and knees him hard in the crotch and he goes over with an 'oomph'. Grabbing him by his shirt she throws him into the passageway, slams her door, and locks it. Still shaking, Nikki does up her coveralls and goes into the bathroom, thinking that she might be sick. Once her stomach settles, she rinses her mouth with mouthwash. Taking a deep breath, Nikki leaves her cabin for the starboard deck hoping to catch Kate before she goes into Austere. Leaning on the rail across from the hatch that Kate should come through on her way to quarantine, Nikki waits to hear the hatch open and then turns to face it.

“X, I need a minute, please.”

“What is it Nikki, I’m on my way to quarantine.”

“Yes, I know. I believe that I have to join you.”

“Why would you think that? You weren’t in contact with the FFV.”

“No, but… I had contact with someone who was on the FFV.”

“What kind of contact?”

Fidgeting, “ physical contact… with Campbell Fulton. Ahhh...he kissed me.”

“That must have been quite a kiss.”

“Ahh, yeah, it was…”

“I didn’t realize that you and Fulton were friendly.”

Fidgeting even more, if that were possible, " we aren't, It wasn't something I wanted. I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't interested. So... I need to go into quarantine."

“Nikki, did he touch you?”

" Ahhh, yeah, he unsnapped my coverall and ...ahh… then he forcibly kissed me while groping.”

“Nikki, that’s sexual assault. This needs to be reported to the Captain.”

"NO! PLEASE! I don't want it thought that I'm one of those who run and report sexual assault and that I can't take care of myself."

“Nikki, no one will think that.”

“Right now, I need to go into quarantine. I can deal with the rest later.”

“Alright, quarantine.”

Opening the hatch and stepping through, Nikki enters Austere, “ Room for one more?” She tries to joke as she moves inside and takes a seat, Kate right behind her.

“What’s she doing in here?” ET whispers to Buffer.

“I wouldn’t know, Mate.”

After the encounter with Fulton earlier, he puts it together. “The only way she would belong here is because of that guy,” nodding towards Fulton.

“Or you…”

“Not me, Buff.”

Getting up from where he was sitting, ET goes over and takes the seat next to Nikki.

Whispering, “ Nikki, what happened? Why are you here?”

“I picked up Fulton’s jacket by mistake. I told the X about it and it was thought that I had better join you.” Not sure what to do with herself, she gets up and moves to sit on one of the racks. ET, looking stricken just watches her. Once she was seated, Fulton, who had been listening to her and ET went over and sat next to her. ET’s blue eyes turned icy as he watched him.

“So, you reported to the X. Anything I need to be concerned about, you know, from a fisheries point of view.?”

“No, I explained how I picked up your jacket.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes, that’s all.”

Kate walks over to Nikki, glaring at Fulton and hands Nikki a cup of water.

Bridge:

“ Captain, the storm has changed directions and is heading this way,” RO reports.

“ Okay, we’ve got to get the FFV to safe harbour. RO, call into Austere and get two volunteers to take it into the estuary that should provide some protection from the storm.”

RO called in and ET volunteered wanting to get out of there. It was killing him looking at Nikki and thinking about Fulton. As soon as ET volunteered, Fulton jumped in as well, just to harass ET.

ET is at the wheel of the FFV as the vessel is motoring further into the estuary when Fulton walks into the wheelhouse.

“You’re going the wrong way, there’s a better spot over that way.” Fulton comments.

ET ignores him. Not getting a reaction from him, Fulton starts in on Nikki.

“ That Nav, she’s a sweet thing, isn’t she. Come on, I bet you’ve had some of that.”

“Shut up, you don’t know what you're talking about.”

"Come on… I know about you two. I can tell by the way you look at each other.  
I bet that you’ve tapped that. I just want to know what she’s like, bet she goes off like a frog in a sock.” chuckling.

That did it, pushed ET over the edge. Turning from the wheel and shoving an arm into Fulton’s throat,and trough clenched teeth, " SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND SIT IN THE BACK OF THE BOAT!" giving Fulton a hard shove. Fulton comes right back with a hard punch to the jaw sending ET off balance for a moment. ET comes back at him and a fight ensues.

When they move close to the opening that leads into the hold, Fulton shoves him and ET falls in. Jumping in after him, Fulton continues hitting him as the unattended boat slams into a rock. Then he shoves ET hard against the hull behind the suspended barrel. The impact from hitting the rock swung the barrel, breaking the chain and causing the barrel to fall on top of ET, pinning him between the hull, the rock with the heavy steel barrel on top of him. He immediately starts yelling in pain. Fulton just looks at him and turns away, content to let him drown, the hull has been breached and water is flowing into the hold.

An hour has gone by and the water is up to ET’s waist, while Fulton is sitting in the wheelhouse thinking up a story as to what happened.

“Sir, ET is long overdue for pickup. It’s been an hour. He should have called by now,” RO says concerned.

Mike picks up the intercom and calls into Austere, “ Buffer, ET is overdue, take a RHIB and go look for him. Bring Spider with you.”

“On it, Boss.”

Nikki jumps up, “I’m going too.”

Once the RHIB is in the water it takes about fifteen minutes to locate the boat.

"Charley 8-2 , Bravo 8-2."

" Go ahead."

“We’ve found the boat and we can’t see anyone on board. We’re going to board and check it out, over.”

“Roger.”

As they're climbing aboard Nikki starts calling out," ET!... ET!" Buffer is calling as well. Entering the wheelhouse they find Fulton standing near the opening to the hold, " It was an accident, I swear." 

Rushing over, Nikki shoves him out of the way and looks down, “OH MY GOD!!! JOSH!” jumping down and rushing over to him, Buffer and Spider right behind her.

“Josh, we’re going to get you out of here,” Nikki says to him.

“That’d be good.”

Buffer, Spider and Nikki try to move the heavy steel barrel, while Fulton just hangs out on deck.

Buffer went up on deck to call the Captain. "There's been an accident, the boat hit a rock. ET is trapped in the hold and that barrel thing fell on top of him. We tried to move it but it's not budging, wedged in there tight."

“How’s ET?”

“ He’s in trouble Boss, water is coming in. He’s in a lot of pain, could be his legs or ribs may be. We need Swain.”

“Alright Buffer hang tight, we’re on our way!”

“Roger, Sir.”

While Buffer was on deck, Nikki moved in close to Josh. Stroking his cheek, “ We’ll get you out of here, it’ll be alright. Fulton did this, didn’t he? He caused it.”

"He started a fight, lost control of the boat, shoved me in here… didn't even try to get me out," in obvious pain.

Mike arrived in the second RHIB with X, Charge, Bomber and Swain. In the hold, they find some pieces of wood to use as a lever to try and move the barrel, it's not budging and ET is trying to hold on in spite of the pain.

“Every time the boat moves, something is cutting into my leg.” 

“We’re going to get you out, no worries,” Mike says to him.

“Charge, take Spider and Bomber, go back to the ship and get the tirfor winch.”

Everyone is on deck waiting for the winch and discussing the best way to go about moving the barrel. Nikki stayed with Josh, giving him sips of water and then moving to stand behind him to support his head as the water was getting deeper. He had been keeping himself up by hanging onto a pipe that’s running along the hull but he’s getting tired. They’re alone at the moment so she leans in and kisses the side of his head, “I’m not leaving, Josh. We’ll get through this, you’ll be fine.” He reaches up with his arm and cups her head in response, too tired and in too much pain to talk.

Charge returned with the winch and they set it up over the open hatch that was above ET. Mike, Buffer, Swain and Kate are in the hold with ET and Nikki. Charge drops the strap through the hatch and they wrap it around the barrel and secure it to the winch cable.

“ Alright everyone, as Charge operates the winch, be ready to shove the barrel out of the way. As soon as the barrel is away, we pull ET out of there. Is everyone ready?”  
A chorus of “Ayes and Yes Sirs is heard.

“Okay, here we go! Charge! Crank on the winch!” Mike yells.

With much effort, Charge is cranking the winch and the barrel moves slightly causing ET to yell out in pain.

“STOP! STOP! STOP!” Nikki yells out.

“What’s wrong?” Mike asks.

“Something is cutting my leg…”

Readjusting the cable they try again, this time with both Spider and Charge working the crank on the winch. Nikki and Kate and the others in the hold get behind the barrel and are ready to push it out of the way when it comes free. All of a sudden it gives and it’s off of ET.

“Great work!” Mike says, “ Ready ET? We’re gonna pull you out of there.”

“ET, let us know if you need us to stop, alright?” Kate tells him.

“Okay…”

Mike gets under one arm and Buffer the other with Swain standing by to help where needed. “ On, three and lift!” Mike orders. “ One! Two! Three!” As they try to pull ET up he cries out in pain.

“ STOP! STOP!” Nikki yells.

“His leg is still stuck in there between the rock and the hull, Boss.” Buffer tells Mike.

After shifting the barrel and then ET, the water is coming into the boat even faster. “Boss?!” Nikki calls to Mike and nods her head towards the increased flow.

Shaking his head in frustration, “ Charge! Back to Hammersley, get pumps and all of the blankets you can. Spider, Bomber, go with Charge.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Mike, Kate, and Buffer move back towards the wheelhouse to discuss options. Nikki had moved herself back behind Josh to hold on to him. The water is now at his upper chest.

Not being able to keep it together, "Swain can you stay with him? I need a minute." Nikki asks.

“Of course, Nav.” and they switch places.

***********************************************

“X, do you have any idea how this happened? No one is talking, not ET, not Fulton,” Mike asks.

“ Well, ET is in an awful lot of pain…”

“X, do you know anything about what’s going on?”

“ I believe, Sir, that Nav may have been assaulted.”

" By who? Fulton? So, that's why she needed to go into quarantine. Was she raped???"

“No, Sir, he made unwelcome advances and touched her inappropriately.”

"Why am I just hearing this? Why didn't she report it???"

“I think that she was worried about what happens when you file sexual assault claims.”

“ Once this is over and we have ET out of here safely, I want a full report.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Mike is furious and heads above deck to calm himself. Kate goes in search of Nikki.

Standing on the stairs to the deck, Nikki is sobbing as Kate finds her there. 

“Nikki…”

Before turning around she wipes her eyes and then turns to face Kate. “Ma’am”

“Nikki, I know that you and ET have feelings for each other…” Nikki sucks in a breath, “ I don’t need to know about that. I know that you would not have brought your relationship onto the ship. You’re too much of a professional.”

“Thank you,”

“ You’ve got to get yourself together and be strong for him. He needs you now.”

Crying again, “ I don’t know how much more he can take! He’s in so much pain...we need to get him out of there!”

“We will, you must keep it together now for him. He’s going to need your strength. Now, go up on deck and get some air, I’ll stay with him until you get back.”

“Thank you.”

While Kate was talking with Nikki, Mike was standing near the wheelhouse when Fulton, who had been nowhere to be found as they were trying to free ET, came walking towards him. " Fulton! I want to know how this could have happened."

“ We heard a noise and we went below to investigate.”

“Both of you? Because I know that ET would never leave the wheel of a running vessel unattended. He’s too good of a Sailor.”

“Well, that’s what happened,” Fulton says with a cocky smile.

“One of my officers has filed an assault complaint against you.”

“What??? That’s nuts. Who was I supposed to have assaulted?”

“Why don’t you tell me, because I will find out what happened.”

“ The Lieutenant and I have a good relationship. I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s just a misunderstanding.”

“Listen, allegations have been made and will be fully investigated, you can count on that.” Mike finishes as he returns to the hold. Charge and crew are back from Hammersley.

Fulton approaches Nikki as she’s standing at the rail, “ What did you tell the Captain?” he says angrily.

“What are you talking about? I haven’t told him anything. Now get away from me!” turning to leave.

“Well, that’s what I thought, ‘cause you know what will happen. I will be telling all about your little romance with ET and I will provide all kinds of juicy details.”

“Fulton! If you say one word about me and ET I will file charges against you for attempted murder. ET told me everything, how you shoved him into the hold and then behind the barrel, how you walked away, leaving him there to drown!”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“You think so? Try me! Now, stay away from me and leave us alone!”

Nikki returns to Josh and slips in behind him, and Swain leaves to join the discussion with the Captain. A few minutes later, Swain returns, “ I have some morphine here for you, should help with the pain,” Swain says as he injects the morphine IV. In his weakened state from blood loss and pain, the morphine hit him hard and he is struggling to keep his head up, mumbling, “ I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die.”

Nikki can’t help but to start crying again. The water is reaching his neck.

Swain returns to Mike, “ Sir, the water is up to his neck. The blankets aren’t working and the pumps can’t keep up.”

Mike, looking distressed, “ we’re running out of options here.”

“There’s one option that we haven’t discussed…”

“Amputate,” Mike says.

“Seriously???” Kate exclaims.

“Amputate? What? Cut off his leg???” Buffer says horrified.

“We may not have an option. I’m not going to let him drown.” Mike replies. “Swain, can you do it?”

“I’ll have to talk with Fleet Medical to find out the best way…”

“Do it.”

Kate is speechless.

Nikki returns calling for Swain, “ Swain! Please come check on him, he’s not breathing right!”

Swain rushes off and before Nikki can follow, Kate grabs her arm.

“Nikki, ET’s situation is about to get much worse.”

“How???”

Kate explains what they are planning on doing, that there are no other options left.

“Take some deep breaths Nikki and go and be with him when they tell him.”

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she nods her head and goes back to him.  
Settling in again behind him she wraps her arms around him and holds him tight while the tears continue to flow down her cheeks.

Swain has called Fleet Medical and is gathering what he will need. Mike goes to ET and explains what they have to do.

“You what??? You want to do what??? Cut off my leg???”

“ET, we can’t stop the water from coming in and it’s coming in faster now. We have to get you out of here.”

“I...I… don’t want to drown. Please, don’t let me drown.”

“That’s not going to happen, ET. You’re coming home with us.”

“Okay.”

Josh tips his head back trying to look at Nikki, “ It’ll be okay, lots of folks get on with just one, at least I’ll always get a car space.”

That broke Nikki’s resolve and she openly sobbed. Now, Josh is reaching for her, wrapping his arm around her face, “Shhh, Shhhh, it’ll be alright,” making her cry even harder.

Mike has to turn away, Swain can’t swallow, and tough Buffer is showing tears, while Kate is openly crying.

“Swain, we haven’t much time…”

“Yes, Boss, I’m just about set.”

Mike leaves to grab Charge and Spider to help hold down ET and Bomber to help Swain.

While everyone is regrouping, Nikki is holding on to Josh, “ There has to be another way, something we haven’t tried yet.”

Josh is giving up, “ It’s too late… just too late.”

“I love you Josh and I’m not giving up!”

As Mike is returning with the crew, she has an idea…

“OK, Nav, time to move out of there,” Mike tells her.

As Buffer reaches for her, “WAIT! WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA!” as she fights off Buffer.

“Nav, go with X, now! That’s an order!”

“NO!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!” Nikki shouts, “WE GET THE LIFE JACKETS FROM HAMMERSLEY, DEPLOY THEM AND IT’LL DISPLACE THE WATER AND FLOAT US OFF THE ROCK!” she’s screaming at Mike.

Mike is just about to yell when he stops, then looks at her, " Alright, it's worth a shot, it just might work!"

" Charge, back to Hammersley. Take Spider and Bomber and gather all of the lifejackets and bring back the OCCABA and the swimmers recovery strop" Mike orders.

“Yes, Sir!”

Moving back to ET to wait, “ This is going to work, I know it is. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to get out of here,” kissing him on the temple and holding him close.

As soon as Charge is back it’s all hands passing the life jackets down into the hold while Mike and Buffer inflate them. Nikki kissed ET and told him she see him on deck when he was out and she left to help with the jackets.

While everyone is busy deploying the life jackets, Swain gets ET fitted with the breathing apparatus after wrapping the swimmers strop around him.

“Swain, I could really use a beer and a banana lounge,” ET jokes.

Laughing, “We’re going to make that happen, Mate,” as he fits the mask over ET’s face.  
“Are you ok?”

ET makes an “OK” sign and nods.

The inflated jackets are working and the boat slowly lifts off the rock.

“ HE’S FREE!!!” Swain yells while tugging on the recovery line.

“ Heave in on the recovery line!!!” Buffer yells and they pull ET up and out of the hold and onto the deck where Nikki was waiting. As he came through the hatch, Nikki grabbed his head and shoulders and eased him onto the deck. He had lost consciousness when his leg was freed.

Everyone was hugging and celebrating after having gotten ET out of there.

“Alright! Listen up! This tub is sinking. Let’s gather all of our equipment and get back to Hammersley." Mike shouts. " Fulton is to be confined to Austere."

As the crew is loading up the RHIBs, Swain is wrapping ET’s leg for the ride to Hammersley.

“Nikki…” Josh calls weakly as he comes to.

“I’m here, Josh, right here.” cradling his head in her lap.

Once they were back on board Hammersley, ET was brought to the wardroom. Along with his obvious leg wound, ET was hypothermic. Swain and Bomber cut away his overalls and wrapped him in a thermo-blanket,then added warm blankets on top.

Bomber took his vital signs while Swain started an IV of Hartmann's Solution. Once that was all settled, Swain looked at ET’s leg wound. It wasn’t bleeding anymore. He washed it out and applied a clean dressing. After ET was settled, Swain called Fleet Medial with an update. That was all that they could do until they got back to port. ET would be fine.

Over the six hours that it takes to steam to Cairns, Swain keeps ET medicated with morphine to ease his pain and help him to sleep.

After a shower and changing into dry coveralls, Nikki tells Kate that she would like to stay with ET and Kate tells her that's fine.

In the wardroom, Nikki gets comfortable sitting next to Josh, holding his hand. After about an hour she was having a difficult time staying awake, so she leans over and rests her head on his shoulder, draping her arm across his chest and falls asleep. Swain, quietly closes the door.

Arriving in Cairns, ET is placed on a stretcher and carried off the ship and to the waiting ambulance. " I'll see you later at the hospital," Nikki tells him.

“Okay…”

She returns to the ship knowing that now she is going to have to face Mike about the assault. 

“Nav to the bridge,” Kate calls over the PA.

Mike and Kate are waiting for her when she gets there.

“Nikki, why didn’t you come to me when Campbell Fulton assaulted you?” Mike started.

Taking a quick moment to formulate her answer as she was pretty sure that Mike knew the reason was her fear of her and ET’s relationship being exposed. Finally, taking a breath, “ I felt that I had dealt with the situation and I just hoped to put it behind me.”

“Well, Nikki, it just doesn’t work that way. He did this to you and he’s most likely done it to others. And… he’ll do it again if he’s not stopped. We cannot let this go. This happened on my ship! It can’t be allowed to happen again.”

“ Or on any other ship for that matter,” Kate adds.

Mike continues, “ NAVCOM has been notified and appropriate actions are being taken.

“Yes, Sir.”

“You can go.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

As she is leaving the bridge, Nikki takes a deep breath and sighs thinking it’s only a matter of time before the other shoe falls… her and ET’s relationship. It’s pretty much out of the bag.

Mike looks over to Kate, “ Is there another problem there that I need to deal with?”

“No, I don’t believe so, Sir. Nothing has happened on the ship.”

Thinking about himself and Kate, Mike decides to let things slide for now.

Nikki left the bridge and went to her and Kate’s cabin to change into civvies and head to the hospital. Josh was still in surgery when she arrived and she was shown to the surgical waiting area. After grabbing a brew, she settled in to wait.

Josh was only in surgery for about an hour. His leg wound while large was fairly superficial. The surgeon washed it out and removed the embedded debris left from the rock.

Leaving the wound open to heal to avoid infection, a special bio dressing was applied like those used to treat burns. Then it was wrapped lightly with gauze.

After Josh was settled in recovery, one of the surgical nurses went out to find Nikki in the waiting area.

“Are you Nikki?”

Popping up, “ Yes.”

“Petty Officer Holiday is asking for you. Follow me and I’ll take you to him.”

“Thank you.”

As Nikki approached his stretcher, Josh reached out his hand. As she took his hand he said softly, “ Thank you, I’m not sure how I could have gotten through this without you.”

Leaning over and kissing him with tears falling, " I was so afraid that I was going to lose you."

“You’re not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Josh spent the next three days in the hospital so that he could get IV antibiotics and special dressing changes. Nikki was with him as often as she could be.

Josh was discharged from the hospital and his first stop was Hammersley. They were preparing to head out for a 3 week patrol and he wanted to see everyone before they left. As he came off the gangway, RO spotted him and accompanied him to the bridge.

“I found this miscreant wandering on the deck,” RO says as ET follows him onto the bridge.

There was spontaneous clapping they saw who RO  
had with him.

" ET!" Mike says," It's good to see you! How's the leg?"

“Still a bit sore, but at least it’s still there,” Josh says smiling.

“Good man,” Mike says as he claps him on the shoulder.

“So good to see you, ET,” Kate says to him. “When do you think you’ll be back?”

“The docs say four weeks. Have to allow the wound to close and new skin to grow.”

To a person, just about everyone cringed thinking about that.

Nikki had been standing quietly by, watching him. Josh looks at her and smiles, she gives him a knowing smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually one of my favourite episodes, cry every time. I have glomed a lot of dialogue from the writers, please forgive me. As Always this is purely a work done for fun, no money involved.


	13. Red Reef

0530 Indian Ocean Oil Fields:

HMAS Hammersley has been tasked with oil platform security.

“This is Oil Platform 4 calling Navy Warship… Over”

“Go ahead Platform 4”

“ We have an unidentified vessel heading for our exclusion zone. The vessel appears to be on a collision course...Over." 

“Platform 4... we have her, moving at 6 knots. Heading toward the rig. We are making best speed...Over.”

“Roger That.”

“Nav, head for the Rig.” Calling to ET on the helm. “ ET, port 10 - steer 3-5-0 “

“Yes Ma’am, Port 10 -steer 3-5-0 “

“Very good.”

Mike orders, “ full ahead both engines, best speed.” ET repeats the order.

"Nav, hail the vessel" 

“Vessel ahead, this is the Australian Navy! STOP! OR HEAVE TO! YOU ARE IN A SECURITY EXCLUSION ZONE. IF YOU DON'T STOP WE WILL FIRE UPON YOU!”

Charge is watching the EOD," this guy's got a death wish," he comments. 

Nav: " Not stopping, Sir." 

“Charge, 3 warning shots across his bow!”

“Armed and aimed at target.”

“Engage!” Mike orders.

“Sir,” RO called out from the comm,” The rig manager is getting a bit tetchy. If it is an attack he’s getting awfully close.”

“Charge, disabling fire...stern engines just above the waterline.”

“Armed and aimed at target!” Charge answers. 

"Command approved… ENGAGE!" 

“Aye, Sir.” It's a perfect hit.

“ X, hands to boarding stations. Both RHIBS.” 

The RHIBS approached the FFV and prepared to board. 

“ET” Buffer calls out, watch out for the flames!” As ET jumps aboard, Buffer follows close behind and they head straight to the wheelhouse.

“Bomber! Swain! Fire control! Spider, Jaffha, clear the decks.” Kate orders.

Buffer and ET approach the wheelhouse, “ SIR! SHOW US YOUR HANDS!” Buffer shouts. The fisherman at the wheel doesn’t move.

ET yells, “ SIR, WE MUST SEE YOUR HANDS!” There is no response. Buffer nods to ET to advance on the right while he takes the left. ET reaches him first and notices the man at the wheel’s condition. “BUFFER! JEEZ, HE’S TIED TO THE WHEEL! HE’S BEEN BADLY BEATEN! HELP ME GET HIM OUT!” he says as he tosses off his helmet.

"I gotcha, I gotcha," ET tells him as he eases him to the floor and supports him from behind. Not only was the fisherman tied to the wheel, but he was also horribly beaten. Buffer hands ET a bottle of water and he gives the man a few sips. " Who did this to you?" 

Rasping out only one word before passing out and then dying in ET’s arms, “Hantu...Hantu.”

ET is visibly upset and urgently calls for Swain, it’s too late. 

Outside the wheelhouse, ET, head hanging, is thinking while leaning against the wall of the wheelhouse, (Too brutal just too brutal. Who would do this, why would someone do this.) while Buffer talks with the X. 

“ Did he say anything?” Kate asks.

“ET asked who had done this and all he said was ‘Hantu’.

“Charlie 8-2, X-ray 82”

“What have you got X”

“The fisherman was badly beaten and tied to the wheel. He has since died, Sir. There was no one else on board; no sign of struggle.

“Did he say anything before he died?” 

“ET asked him who had done this to him and he answered, ‘Hantu’.”

"Hantu? Huh, RO look that up." 

A minute later, “ Sir, ‘Hantu’ in Bahasa is ghost.”

“Do you think he was trying to ram the rig?” Mike asks.

“No, Sir, I think maybe he was going for help.”

“Can the vessel be towed?”

"No, Sir. With the damage to the engine compartment, when we start to pull it will most likely take on water and sink." 

"Alright, we'll wait for the Feds, once they do their thing, then we'll sink it. Come on back, X, I'll send two Sailors to stay with the boat until the Feds arrive. 

“Copy, That.”

Kate notices ET at the wall, “ ET are you ok?” she asks with concern. 

Standing, “ Yup” then he walks away. Buffer and Kate just look at each other.

It took almost 2 hours for the Federal Police to arrive and then another 45 mins for them to complete their search and investigation. When they took off they ferried the 2 Sailors back to Hammersley.

“Gunners to the 50 cal” Mike calls the order once the FFV is clear. “ Gunners, one shell burst to starboard side”

“ One burst starboard, Sir”

"Engage!" 

The vessel sank with 2 shots from the 50 cal. Now that this incident has been wrapped up, Mike orders them to return to Cairns. HMAS Kingston will be taking over security surveillance.

After a stressful patrol, they are finally heading home. It takes a day and a half to get there from where they were patrolling. 

" Nav," Mike addresses Nikki, " X told me that ET is having a difficult time with this one. He's down on the fo'c'sle. I know that you two are friends, I think that he could use someone to talk to." 

“Thanks, Boss.” Nikki leaves the bridge and heads down to see Josh, first stopping in the galley and getting them both a brew. 

Walking up to him, Josh notices her, “ Hey.”

“Hey yourself, I thought maybe you might want to talk and I brought you a brew. How’re feeling?”

“I’m alright, I guess, Thanks. I can’t wait to get off this tub for a spell.”

“Yeah, I hear that. Will you be coming over?”

“Yeah, I want too. Is 7 ok?”

" Perfect, I'll cook something special for dinner." 

They fall quiet and are just sitting, enjoying being near each other and the sea air. After another 10 mins, “Well, I best be getting back to the bridge. I miss you, even though I get to see you, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do, I miss you too.”

Approaching Cairns, Mike picks up the P.A. mic, “Now hear this, Captain speaking. We’ve had a difficult two weeks of patrol and as always you all did a fantastic job. You are a crew that makes a Captain proud. When we get to port, close-up and enjoy some R&R. Special watches will be posted. That is all.”

As Hammersley pulls up to the dock, “ Special duty cable-men, close - up, Welcome home!”

As the crew is excitedly exiting the ship, ET runs into Buffer, Swain and Spider in the passageway when Spider throws the football at him. He catches it and returns it to Spider. “Hey, ET! Join us in the park for some beers and footy. It'll be fun.”

“Thanks, Spider, but I’m going to pass.”

“What? It’s good exercise, man. And there’s beer!”

Swain adds in, “ What have you got to do?”

“I’m going to be doing a spot of diving,” ET responds, “ Palm Cove I think.”

“Nice! See ya soon, mate.”

“Yeah, see ya fellas”

Just then Nikki comes down the stairs from Officer Country. “ I hope you have a nice shore leave Ma’am.”

“Thank you, ET, you too.” and she walks off the ship. 

Immediately upon leaving the ship, Josh puts his plan into motion. Before they had left on patrol, he had set up a small fish tank for Nikki and they were holding it for him at Robsenn’s. That was his first stop, pick - up the tank and Lancelot, a clownfish, and a few special things to go inside. He added a diver to represent himself and a treasure chest to hold something special. Next, he found the perfect box to hold the tank and wrapped it in red paper with hearts and added a big bow. He was quite pleased with himself. 

Everything being ready, Josh went to the complex pool for a swim and to just relax until it was time to go to Nikki’s. At 5:00, he returned home to shower, shave and get ready.

Placing the box carefully in his car, he secured it so that it wouldn’t slide around or tip. Then he went back into the house to grab the champagne that he has on ice. Climbing into the driver's seat, taking a deep breath, ( here we go Holiday, everything goes on the table).

Josh ended up arriving at Nikki's a little early in his excitement, parking out front because hopefully, it wouldn't matter anymore. Grabbing the box, he let himself in. 

Nikki, wearing a pretty red dress, is in the kitchen finishing up dinner preparations when she hears someone on the stairs. 

“Oh, Josh, you're early!” she says with a large smile.

“ Sorry, I couldn’t stay away any longer,” as he climbs the stairs.

Nikki meets him at the top of the stairs and kisses him quickly as he is obviously carrying a large heavy box. Putting the box down on the nearest dining table chair, Josh gives Nikki a proper kiss.

“So… what’s in the box?” Nikki asked with curiosity.

Smiling, “Open it.”

Taking off the cover Nikki asks, “ What is it?”

Josh reaches over and carefully lifts the tank from the box. “ It’s a clownfish, his name is Lancelot.”

“He’s really cute, but what happens when I’m at sea?”

“I’ll take care of him.”

Lifting an eyebrow, “ You???”

Josh had been kneeling while looking at Lancelot so he turned towards Nikki who was sitting on the chair that the box had been on so that she could better see Lancelot. Josh takes both of her hands, “ Nikki, after this rotation I am leaving the Navy.”

“Wow, Josh, when did you decide this?” Picking up his hand and kissing his knuckles.

"It's been coming on for a while now. These last couple of months have had some pretty tough patrols. And just this last one with that fisherman…" Nikki is rubbing his shoulder soothingly. 

“What will you do?”

" First of all and most importantly, we can be together" Nikki nods and whispers, yes and they kiss. “And you know that I have been diving on shore leaves, it hasn't all been for fun. I've been working casually for a company that supplies fish and coral to pet stores and the like. They've offered me full-time work... What else do you see in there with Lance?" 

“A diver, a treasure chest…”

“What do you suppose you would find in a treasure chest?”

Smiling, “ treasure?”

Standing, Josh reaches into the tank and opens the lid to the treasure chest. Nikki sees what's inside gasps and brings her hands up to her face. Reaching into the treasure chest, Josh takes out the ring that he has bought for Nikki. Back on his knees, he reaches up and cups Nikki's cheek as she covers his hand with hers. "Nikki, you are my everything, I love you so much, and if you will marry me, you will make me the happiest guy in the whole world." 

Smiling and ecstatic, “ Oh my God! Josh! Yes! Yes!” 

Josh stands and slips the ring on her finger and kisses it and then he pulls her in for a proper kiss which quickly leads to the bedroom.

Later, they warm Nikki’s lasagna. Josh went down to his car and got the champagne that he had left chilling on ice in his esky. When Nikki was buying what she needed for supper she had stopped by a bakery and bought a tiramisu for dessert. They were enjoying their champagne and dessert while snuggling on the couch, and talking about their future.

Josh woke early because he had committed to a dive with the dive company, Robsenn Marine, before deciding to propose to Nikki last night. Rolling toward Nikki, who is sleeping soundly, he hates to wake her but he really feels the need to say goodbye before he goes. He wakes her with kisses along her neck and shoulders. "Hmmm, I can so get used to this." Nikki moans.

“Well, then, you had better,” smiling and giving her a proper kiss. “ I have to go, I’ll be back tomorrow night around 7:00.”

“Alright, stay safe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As Josh leaves the bedroom, Nikki rolls onto her back and can’t help but admire her ring and she can’t stop smiling. 

As Josh is nearing the docks he is thinking about Nikki. Waking in the morning with Nikki beside him was pure heaven, but he had committed to the dive so he had to go. It was really hard leaving her. ( I just want to get back to her)

Walking down the dock with his seabag, Josh approaches the dive tender, Robsenn Too. ET had gotten there at 7:00. Most of the crew were already there taking on supplies and preparing the gear for the 2-day dive. 

“Oi! Josh, good ta see ya mate!” the dive captain called to him.

“Where are we heading today?”

“Red Reef.”

“Alright.”

“We’ll be heading out at 8:00”

“Very good,” as he jumps aboard stowing his gear and then jumping in to help get the boat ready to go.”

Around 9:00 Josh gets a text from Nikki, *Josh, we've been crash sailed. * OK, I’ll call Mike, guess I’ll see you soon, love you * Love you too *

Hammersley, Cairns Naval Docks:

Mike is on the bridge readying for departure when his cell rings, “ Mike Flynn.”

“Captain, Josh. I’m out on a dive near Red Reef, Sir.”

“What’s the boat you’re on?”

“Robsenn Too, Sir,” then Josh gives him their coordinates.

“ Be ready in one hour, we'll pick you up.”

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." 

When Josh took on with Robsenn Marine they understood that being a casual diver he could possibly be called away at any time. He explained to the dive captain what was happening and that he would be picked up by Hammersley. By the time they had reached Red Reef, Hammersley would be about 20 mins out.

Josh was helping to ready the hoses for the dive when he happened to look up and see a woman and a man in a fully loaded kayak. They paddled over to the boat. ET calls out… 

“Hey There! You’re a long way out, Yeah?”

"We're island hopping to East Timor. What are you fella's diving for?" 

"Deepwater sea things" Josh replies. The couple looking confused, Josh clarifies,   
“Coral and tropical fish for aquariums.”

“Can we have a picture for our journal?”

The crew all gathers at the back of the boat, with ET giving a thumbs up and a wonderful Josh smile.

“Goodbye! Good diving!”

“You guys be careful out there!” Josh calls out. 

“We will, and you do the same,” they lifted their hands in a wave. Josh waved back.

Now ready for their dive, the dive team says goodbye to Josh as they slip into the water. Josh is waiting for Hammersley, so he is hanging out with Nate, today's dive tender. Thirty minutes later Hammersley arrives and Mike sends Spider with a RHIB to pick up Josh. Tossing Spider his gear, he shakes Nate’s hand and wishes him a successful dive.

Once the RHIB was secure, Josh and Spider climbed down to the deck. 

Nikki was there, “ Welcome aboard, ET,” she said somewhat sarcastically, trying to keep up appearances. Most of the crew have surmised their relationship after the bird boat incident but it is not a good idea to be blatant about it.

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Josh responds to her with a quick glance to her finger. Nikki reaches up and taps her chest letting him know that the ring is on her tags. ET smiles thinking ( I can’t want for this bullshit to be over.)

“ What’s going on, Ma’am?”

"We've been called out for a distress call, where else, but Bright Island. Hopefully, this will be quick and we can be home by dinner time. If we do get back to Cairns today, do you have to go back out?" 

“No, I’m done for this turn-around,” Josh says with a smile.

Area of Red Reef:

After the whole bird flu mess, Campbell Fulton was fired from Marine Protection and found his way into the employ of Robsenn Marine. Matt and Simone Robsenn have been using their dive company as a cover for an oil skimming operation. Fulton became his "fixer". 

Matt and Fulton were going over the dive boat crew rosters for the day.

“Wait… I know that name, he’s Navy,” Fulton tells Matt.

“Who? How do you know that he’s Navy?”

"Josh Holiday, we had a run-in when I was on HMAS Hammersley for the agency.”

“That’s perfect, he’s Navy and he’s diving near the pipeline. Get rid of him Fulton and make it permanent. I can’t take the chance that he’ll see something that he shouldn’t. We can’t be sure he hasn’t seen anything already. Make it look like an accident.”

“No problem, no love lost there. So how is it that he came to be working on one of your dive boats?”

“ The divers are hired directly by the boat captains. Divers come and go, I can’t be bothered so the captains hire and fire. I let them handle it.”

Josh had just left with Spider and Hammersley was out of sight making best speed to the distress call. It’s around 11:30 when Nate notices an approaching jet ski. As it reaches the boat he is surprised to see Campbell Fulton.

“Hey, Fulton! What brings you out here?” Nate asks.

“Matt sent me to check on a few things,” he explains as he climbs aboard.

“With a jet ski???”

“Yeah, he's anchored not far from here surveying another area for a dive. Might even move you there later on. Is everyone down?”

“ Yeah, for about an hour now.”

“That’s great, good. Nate, get into a suit and go down, see where they’re at with the collection so I can let Matt know. I’ll mind the hoses while you’re down.”

“ OK, you’re the Boss, I guess.” Nate got on a suit and slipped over the side to join the others below.

Fulton waited 15 minutes and then adjusted the gas mix, increasing the amount of nitrogen to a deadly level. The divers wouldn’t have time to react. ( good riddance Holiday, maybe I'll look up Nikki) chuckling to himself having already checked the day's roster he was sure that Josh was below. 

That done, Fulton goes below to the bilge pumps and removes the drain plug, water immediately starts flowing in.

Fulton then checks things over one more time then climbs onto the jet ski to head back to the Robsenns to report and get his bonus. (Well that takes care of a little problem. It’s a shame that they all had to die to get rid of just one. Collateral damage, he did say to make it look like an accident. Robsenn is making millions with this oil skimming venture, what’s a boat and a few divers.)

Hammersley Bridge:

Matt Robsenn waited another hour before putting out a mayday call for his “missing” dive boat.

"Sir, we have a mayday from Robsenn Marine, a missing dive boat," RO tells Mike. 

Mike takes up the radio, “ Robsenn Marine this is Australian Warship Hammersley. What is the nature of your mayday? Over.”

“Australian Navy, this is Matt Robsenn. We have a missing dive boat, can’t raise them over the radio for the last 2 hours.”

“ Robsenn Marine, what were their last known coordinates?”

“Red Reef.”

Robsenn gave the location of the tender and Mike ordered a course change to Red Reef.

Reaching the coordinates there is no boat to be seen, not on radar or with glasses. 

“She must have gone down. X, look-outs to the rails, watch for survivors.” 

“ Yes, Sir,” then called for watch sailors.

Searching the area without luck, Mike was about to call the search when Buffer calls out, “SIR! THERE! BIRDS ON THE BEACH!” seeing a flock of gulls circling over the beach.

Mike grabs his glasses and trains them on the beach, not liking what he’s seeing.

“X, shore party to investigate.”

“Yes, Sir. “ Kate calls out, “ Shore party close up.”

“Sir, requesting to be part of the shore party. If it is them I know them.”

“ Alright, ET”

“ Okay, Buffer, Swain, Spider, Bomber and ET, shore party.”

As soon as the RHIB touches shore, ET jumps out running having seen bodies on the beach and in the water. He runs to the closest one, “ My God! It’s Nate!” Then he goes to the next and the next. All dead. When the realization hits him, sits down hard in the wet sand, head in his hands, quietly crying. He knew these men, they were mates. Buffer comes over and sits down next to him offering whatever comfort that he could. “Buff, we have to find out what happened,” taking a deep breath and thinking (this could have been me) Seven divers in all, all dead. ET identified them as being from Robsenn Too.

Nikki was watching the beach using the EOD, While Mike and Kate used glasses. After watching Josh check several of the bodies, she sees him sit down hard not caring that he was in the water, his arms across his knees and his head resting on his arms. It’s obvious to those watching that it is bad. ET was friends with these men. Both Nikki and Josh were thinking how close he came to being one of them if it hadn’t been for the crash sail.

“Charge, prepare the second RHIB, bring along 7 body bags and a team to help with the recovery.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Nikki is waiting when Josh’s RHIB arrives. She wanted him to see her. ( I could have lost him today) she keeps thinking over and over as she tries to calm herself before she sees him. As Josh comes off the ladder, she meets him and walks with him as he heads inside. Placing her hand on his arm, “Josh, I’m so sorry, I’m here if you need me.” Nodding, he just keeps walking, heading to his cabin.

The recovery being complete, Mike asked RO to contact Matt Robsenn. 

“Get his coordinates RO, tell him I want to meet with him.”

“Aye, Sir.”

Around one hour later they meet up with Matt and Serina Robsenn on Robsenn One.

“ Here they come, Fulton, get below and stay there!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” as he quickly descends below deck.

Mike's RHIB approaches, “ Permission to come aboard.”

"Permission granted, come on board," Matt says. 

Mike steps aboard. He had brought ET along as he knew the divers. 

"Mr Robsenn, Mike Flynn, Captain of the Hammersley and this is Petty Officer Josh Holiday. Petty Officer Holiday has worked with your divers. I’m afraid that we have distressing news. It would appear that Robsenn Too went down and must have stranded your divers. We found 7 divers in Robsenn Marine dive gear on a nearby beach. There were no survivors. We are very sorry for your loss. The divers will be transferred to another Navy vessel and then transported back to Cairns. The police and coroner will be investigating. We found no trace of your boat.”

Looking appropriately shocked, “My God! What could have happened?” Matt asked. 

Simone Robsenn was distraught and crying, “ We always stressed, safety first, how could something like this happen?”

"We don't know Ma'am, but the Federal Police will be investigating so expect a call," Mike responds. " I wanted to speak to you in person rather than deliver this kind of news over the radio." 

"It's appreciated, thank you," Matt says. 

“Yes, thank you,” Simone adds.

Shaking hands Mike and Josh climb back into the RHIB and head back to Hammersley.

As soon as the RHIB is away, Matt heads below to confront Fulton. “I thought that you told me that there were 8 on the roster! Well, they only found 7! And… guess who was just on deck! Josh, not dead, Holiday!” 

Hammersley:

When Mike gets back on the bridge, he has Nikki plot a course to Robsenn Too’s last known location to search for the boat. After completing the search grid there’s no sign of the boat. Then Bomber spots a life jacket from Robsenn Too in the water.

When Nikki’s watch was finished, she went in search of Josh which wasn’t too hard knowing all of his usual haunts. She found him sitting on the aft deck near the port RHIB.

“Josh, are you ok?” she asks as she approaches.

"Not really. They were good guys. I can't figure out how that could have happened. I very well could have been one of them," visibly shaken. 

Nikki sat down next to him and takes his hand. They just sat like that quietly for a while. Then, giving his hand a squeeze she kissed his cheek. "Text me if you need me," then whispering, " I love you," then she went back inside. 

Bridge:

“Sir, we have a contact at the western edge of the search area. Bearing 3-5-2 range 800 meters.”

“Spider, EOD?”

“Ahh, There! Yeah Boss, I’ve got it! Type 4 FFV moving fast in a direct line away from the missing boat’s last known.”


	14. The Ghost

Hammersley Red Reef:

“Sir, we have a contact at the western edge of our search area. Bearing 3-5-2...range 800 yards.” Nav reports.

“Spider, EOD?”

“Yeah, Boss… I got it! Type 4 FFV moving fast away from the area that the dive boat went down.”

“ Get us closer, Nav”

“Aye, Sir. Increase revolutions to 2000”

“Revolutions 2000, Ma’am.” Swain acknowledges. 

“Nav, how long until we’re in range?”

“Ten minutes, Sir.”

“ X, Boarding stations.”

“Hands to boarding stations, Hands to boarding stations, Hands to boarding stations”

Eight minutes later, " coming upon them now." 

“Go ahead and hail them Nav.”

“Foreign fishing vessel on our starboard bow… This is Australian Warship Hammersley, Stop! Heave to! I intend to board you!”

“Not stopping, Sir.”

“Hail again.”

Nav repeats the call. “ Still not stopping.”

Over the PA, “X, away sea boats!”

The RHIBS easily catched the fleeing fishing vessel and boarded on the fly. Buffer boards first followed by X and ET and the others.

"Buffer, ET wheelhouse. Swain and Spider, round up the crew to the back of the boat." 

In the wheelhouse, “ Sir! Australian Navy! Stop your engines now and move away from the wheel now!” Buffer shouts.

The man at the wheel does as he’s told but shouts, “ this is my boat! My boat!”

" Yeah, alright, now move away from the wheel and to the back of the boat," ET tells him as he escorts the man to Kate and the rest of his crew. 

“ Sir! Are you the master of this vessel?” Kate asks him sternly.

“Yes! Yes! My boat!”

“Spider, search the hold,” Kate orders.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

The master starts to stand, “ SIT DOWN! SIT DOWN!”Buffer shouts.

"Ma'am, they have the whole cast of Finding Nemo down there," Spider says as he carries a container of tropical fish out of the hold. The container is labelled 'Robsenn Marine'. 

“ Explain where and how you got these!” Kate says angrily. 

ET gets in his face, “ Were they still diving when you raided the boat???” Yelling now, “DID YOU CUT OFF THEIR AIR SUPPLY???”

“YOU KILLED 7 MEN!!!” Buffer adds.

“NO! NO! THERE WAS NO ONE ON THE BOAT. BOAT WAS SINKING. WE SALVAGE THAT IS ALL. WE NO HURT ANYONE. I AM CHRISTAIN, MY MEN ARE CHRISTIAN. WE KILL NOBODY!”

“What was the condition of the boat when you found it?” Kate asks.  
“It was sinking, nobody on board. Water almost up to the rails. We salvage only!”

Disgusted, Kate orders that he be put with the others. “ Spider, any weapons?”

“No, Ma’am. Just the fish.”

“Charley 8-2, X-ray 8-2.”

“ Go ahead, X”

“It appears that they’re just fishermen who salvaged a sinking vessel.”

“Had it fully gone under?”

“No, he said the water was up to the gunnels, still afloat while they were there.”

“X, get the coordinates from them and we’ll go back and take another look. Come on back. Leave a steaming party to take FFV back to port with the crew.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Swain, you and ET take her to port with the crew, the rest of us back to Hammersley.”

Hammersley heads off to the coordinates that the fisherman gave to Kate while Swain and ET set a course for Cairns.

ET and Swain are talking about what they had learned about the dive boat when the Master appeared in the wheelhouse.

“Sir, you’re not supposed to be up here, go back and sit down,” ET says to him.

“Did you know the men who died?” he asks.

"I did, they were good men," ET tells him. 

“ My men and I will pray for them,” then he leaves the wheelhouse and returns to his crew.

Swain and ET share a look.  
Seemingly out of nowhere, a speedboat roars by while shooting canisters of tear gas onto the decks. 

“COVER YOUR FACES!” Swain yells out. 

“WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!” ET shouts.

The FFV’s Master is shouting excitedly, “ IT’S HANTU! IT’S HANTU!”

ET and Swain try in vain to fight off the attackers but they are outnumbered  
and they are quickly overcome. Swain tries to reason with them.

“ We’re Australian Navy and this vessel is under our control…”

“SHUT UP!” he hits Swain with his gun and he collapses to the deck hurting but awake.

ET tries, “ Australian Navy, just let…” 

WHACK! Another of the attackers hits ET in the back of the head, he goes down, unconscious. Swain tries to get to him but he is yanked away.

The FFV secured, Lang Calwell, leader of the militant eco-terrorist group, comes aboard. " Get them all back to the boat. Return all of these fish back to the sea where they belong." 

ET has started to come around and Swain helps him to his feet as they are taken to Caldwell's boat. Once onboard they are all brought below decks to a sealed storage compartment. The fishermen are all talking excitedly and ET picks up the word ' Hantu' repeated a few times. 

“You reckon this guy’s ‘Hantu’? The Ghost?” ET asks them.

“Yes! Yes! Hantu!”

“What can you tell us about ‘Hantu’? Swains asks.

“He raids ship, kill everyone but one. Then he sends that one home to warn other fishermen not to come fish here.”

The hatch opens and one of Calwell’s men calls for ET and Swain to stand and move to the hatch.

“Remove your vests and come with me. The boss wants a word.”

"Yea, well, we want to see him too," Swain says. 

ET and Swain remove their tactical vests and follow him up and out to the deck. 

A tall trim man of about mid-fifties with longish greying hair and round glasses is waiting for them. " I'm Lang Calwell, owner and skipper of this ship. You must be from one of our patrol boats." 

ET answers, “ HMAS Hammersley, out of Cairns.”

"So, if you're here, where is she then?" 

“ We were tasked to bring the fishing vessel to port while Hammersley went to check on a missing dive boat. We’re supposed to meet up anytime now.” Swain explains.

“She won’t be far,” ET adds.

“ Well then, I guess you had better call in.” Looking over to one of his men, “ give them their radios.”

Swain is handed a radio. “Go ahead, call them,” Calwell said with a smug smile.

"Charley 8-2, Sierra 8-2, over." 

Charley 8-2, Sierra 8-2, come in, over.”

“Not so close, ey?”

"Mr Calwell just put us back on the FFV and we'll continue on our way. No harm, no foul. This doesn't have to become anything more than an inconvenience." Swain reasons. 

Calwell walks over to a table and picks up a piece of red coral. " Have either of you seen these before? They're deep water red sea fans. Someone decided that they make a great fashion statement instead of being left in the ocean where it belongs. Our coral beds are being destroyed which is killing our marine systems." Chuckling, "I bet those fishermen told you all about me." 

“They call you ‘Hantu’, ET says.

“Hantu inspires fear… to get them to think before they come and take fish from our waters.”

Hammersley:

“Nav, how’re we doing?” Mike asks.

“ We should be seeing them on radar, but they’re not there,” an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

“RO, are you sure of the coordinates?”

With a sour look, “ Yes, Sir.”

Picking up the radio, Mike begins calling, "Sierra 8-2, Charley 8-2, come in…" Mike repeats the call. 

“Sir, we are nearing the position where we left them.” (Josh, where are you!)

"X, you don't believe that those fishermen attacked that dive boat?" 

“They’re just fishermen, Sir.”

“ Alright, if they did manage to overpower ET and Swain, they’ll be heading north towards international waters.”

“Nav, get us heading north. RO, call Coastwatch, get a search plane up.”

Calwell’s Boat:

Talking softly to ET, “ It appears that he doesn’t know what to do with us,”

“Hammersley will be looking for us by now” ET replies.  
“What can we do without weapons? There’s at least 12 of them…” 

Thinking, ET has an idea, “ Maybe we get them to turn north into the search zone.”

“How?”

" A mothership, we get him to go after a mothership," ET explains. 

“Now, that just might work.”

Calwell approaches, “ Gentlemen, join me in the lounge.”

After sitting, ET starts, " If you agree to let us and the fisherman go, we can give you a mothership." 

“A mothership?”

Swain continues, " A 30,000-ton factory ship. They sit just over the line and the smaller fishing boats bring them their catch. Usually, around 30 or so service one mothership." 

“ If you take out a mothership, you really hurt the industry,” ET adds.

“So, where is this mothership and how do you know it’s there?”

“The fishermen told us when we were questioning them.”

Calwell's sceptical, " They just came out with this." 

"They were hoping to make a deal, factory ship for their freedom," answers ET. 

“ Look, just because we can’t go after it, doesn’t mean that you can’t. We’ll tell you where it is, let the fisherman go.” Swain pleads.

“You have my word.”

"The Timor Sea, 30 nm south of Banya Island," ET tells him. 

" Change course north, head towards Banya Island," Calwell tells his helmsman/navigator. 

“ Have the fisherman brought up on deck and ready their boat to return home,” orders Calwell.

“So, where are you guys from again?” Calwell asks conversationally.

“We’re out of Cairns” answers ET.

Looking to Swain and indicating his ring, “ So, you’re married? How long?”

“ Almost 6 years.”

“Any children?”

“Yeah, a little girl, almost 2,” Swain says with pride.

“You know I can’t let you go home.”

Swain looks stricken and ET not much better.

"Just let us go, we won't send them after you," ET says. 

“You know you would, you would have too, given your integrity and all.” Calwell continues, “ I could use men like you with your experience with the sea and knowledge of how these FFVs operate.”

“ So… do we really have a choice?” ET replies.

“ Huh, not if you want to live, you don’t.”

Out on the deck, Calwell’s men have the fishermen line up against the rail. “Leave this one!” the leader indicates a small man and he is pulled from the line. “Wrap them in the chains and over they go!” the leader orders.

The fishermen start screaming and crying as one by one they are tossed overboard which causes Swain and ET to look out the lounge window to see what’s happening. 

Yelling, ET exclaims, “ YOU GAVE YOUR WORD!” 

“THEY STEAL OUR FISH!” Calwell yells in return.

ET and Swain rush out to the deck to try and stop the madness but they are just held back and restrained. Calwell walks out onto the deck, pointing to the man that they kept aside, “ Take this one back to his boat and send him home with the message.”  
“You tell them ‘ Hantu’! If they come, ‘Hantu’ will get them. TELL THEM!”

Hammersley:

"Contact bearing 2-5-8… range 700 yards Boss" Nikki calls out. 

“Spider, EOD?”

Kate is looking over Spider’s shoulder, “ It’s not them.”

“Well, they could at least respond to our distress call,” Mike remarks then picking up the radio, “Vessel on my starboard bow, this is Australian Warship Hammersley, Please respond, over.”

ET and Swain share a look and slowly advance toward the wheelhouse hoping to get just a second on the radio.

“Sir,” Nikki says, “ they’re changing course.”

Mike calls again, “ This is Australian Warship Hammersley, Respond, over.”

As soon as ET and Swain hear Mike over the radio, they flash each other a look, then rush the men in the wheelhouse hoping to get an alert out over the radio. They don’t get far when they are overpowered. 

Calwell, clearly annoyed, snatches the radio, “ What can I do for you, Australian Warship?” Then turning to his men, “ Get them down on the deck and keep them there and quiet.”

Mike responds, “ We’re looking for a type 4 FFV out of East Timor. Blue hull white cabin approximately 40 feet. Have you come across any fitting that description? Over” 

“ No, haven’t seen any boats at all in days.”

“Alright, then. Thank you.”

“Good luck”

Looking to Swain and ET, “ There is no mothership is there! Take them back to the storage compartment! And stay with them!”

Mike is thinking out loud, “... They don’t respond to our distress call and instead change course…” 

“ Smugglers?” Kate wonders.

“ Don’t know, I think that they were hoping that we didn’t see them on radar.”

“Sir, we are approaching the outer rim of our search zone,” Nikki informs him. “ Do you want to expand north?”

“No...hold course.”

Mike picks up the loud hailer, “ Vessel on my starboard bow, Stop, Heave to, I intend to board you.”

Calwell to his crew, “ Arggg, we are about to have company. Scotty, stop engines.”

Hammersley:

“ X, take a photo of the FFV over with you, let him see what we are looking for. Buffer, try and get a sly look around.”

“Yes, Boss,” Buffer acknowledges.

“RO, go with them.”

“Sir.”

Calwell’s Boat:

“ In you go, sit down and keep your mouths shut!” their guard tells them as he gives them a shove into the compartment and then seals the door.

Kate's RHIB is approaching Calwell’s vessel, “ Permission to come aboard,” Kate calls out.

“Permission granted. Welcome!”

Kate climbs aboard and approaches Calwell with her hand extended, “ Royal Australian Navy, Sir.”

“I don’t know how I can help you with your missing boat. I haven’t seen anyone.”

“Well, we wanted to give you this,” she holds out a photo, “ couldn’t give you this over the radio.”

“Nope, haven’t seen her,” and goes to hand it back to Kate.

“No, keep it. Show it around to your crew in case you come across it.” Calwell slips it into his shirt pocket.

*******************************

ET starts, “ So when did it become ok to torture and kill innocent fisherman?”

“Shut up!”

"So, do you kill any nationality or just Asians?" Swain adds. 

“I SAID SHUT UP!!!”

*******************************

“Sir,” Buffer says, “ this is a really nice boat, may we have a look?”

Shrugging, “ be my guest.” Calwell leads them into the lounge and then around the top decks.

Coming up onto the bow there are several sealed wooden crates. “ Could we have a look inside?” Kate asks him.

Grabbing a crowbar, " Why not, it's building supplies for Christmas Island. They're building a new community centre." 

“Could you open this one too, please.” Kate requests.

“They’re all the same.”

“ X-ray 8-2 , Charley 8-2,”

“X-ray 8-2.”

“Return immediately, we’ve located the FFV. Over.”

“Copy, that. Heading back. Over.”

“Buffer, RO we’re going, Coastwatch has spotted the FFV we’ve been looking for. Mr Calwell, thank you for your hospitality.”

“My Pleasure.”

**************************************

ET keeps it up, “ do you even know how many you have killed?”

“SHUT UP!!!”

“You killed those divers, didn’t you!”

***************************************

While making his way to the RHIB, Buffer sees a Robsenn Marine container between two of the crates. "Sir, could you come here, please? X, you need to see this." 

“ Buffer, we’re going.”

Buffer continues, “ Sir, where did this container come from? You just happened to pluck this out of the ocean on your way to Christmas Island?”

“Buffer…” Kate looks at him.

“There’s a Robsenn Marine container here, Ma’am.”

As Kate goes to move toward Buffer when she is distracted by movement above her in the wheelhouse window. A crew member is sporting an M16 rifle. 

“Buffer, we are going now! That’s an order!”

"X-ray 8-2, what's the holdup?" Mike is becoming impatient, " we have a boat to catch." 

**************************************

ET and Swain share a silent count then rush their guard. In the struggle over the gun, it goes off, shooting the guard. Swain grabs the knife from the guard's belt and cuts ET's restraints. 

“ET, GO! I’ll be right behind you!” as he hands him the gun. He then releases his own hands and checks on the guard. Grabbing a rag he hands it to the guard, “push down hard,” then he takes off after ET.

When the gun went off below decks, the armed crew on the deck and wheelhouse opened fire leaving Kate, Buffer, and RO pinned down.

Mike hears the gunfire and sends Charge to the Typhoon and gunners to the 50 cal machine guns. 

“Buffer! You and RO take the wheelhouse!” As they start to move the hostile in the wheelhouse starts to fire and they take cover. ET made his way slowly aft to where Kate, Buffer and RO were taking cover taking down 2 hostiles on his way.

Hearing more gunfire Mike uses the hailer, “ THIS IS AUSTRALIAN WARSHIP! DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR I WILL FIRE UPON YOU!”

In answer Mike’s order a gunner from Calwell’s ship, who was on the deck in front of the bridge, opened fire with an automatic taking out all of Hammersley’s bridge windows. Mike had noticed him just in time to get everyone down but for flying glass there were no injuries. The gunners on the 50 cal immediately opened fire eliminating the threat from the wheelhouse. This allowed the boarding party with Swain and ET to be able to move around and take control of the ship. 

Swain had made his way into the lounge where he came upon Calwell and after a brief struggle was able to get him in a tight chokehold. He was so angry that he almost went too far had Buffer not stopped him. 

An exhausted Swain and ET arrive back on Hammersley with a sense of great relief. 

“I never thought that I would be so happy to be on this tub,” ET says with a sigh.

“I’m with you there, Mate.” Swain agreed.

Nikki and Mike had gone to meet the RHIB. “ Are you alright?” Mike asks.

“We are now,” Swain answers.

ET adds, “ was a bit tetchy for awhile.”

"It's so good to see you, Sir," Swain tells him. 

“Sir” Buffer says, “ there was a Robsenn Marine container on the deck. They took it from the fishermen that we were escorting.”

“ Calwell and gang weren’t involved with the Robsenn Dive boat. I had NAVCOM check. They were docked in Gove at the time. Alright, you two get something to eat and get some rest. We’ll debrief later.”

“Thank you, Sir,” they both say.

Nikki catches up with Josh, “I was so scared.”

“Yeah, wasn’t too fun,” cupping her cheek.

"I just want to hold you," Nikki says. 

“Me too.”

Taking a quick look around, Nikki gives him a quick kiss. “Rest, I’ll see you later.” Josh reaches out and squeezes her hand as he goes into his cabin.

Back in Cairns, Mike went to NAVCOM to debrief with Commander Marshall. "I've been in contact with the Robsenns regarding the inquest findings. It was concluded that it was a terrible accident." Commander Marshall continues, "The Robsenns insist that it wasn't an accident, that they have stringent safety procedures. Mrs Robsenn was quite upset about the whole thing." 

After the usual post patrol gathering at the crews' favourite pub, Nikki and Josh head home, being sure to leave at different times. 

While waiting for a taxi Josh gets a text from Nikki : * Are you coming over later? * I was hoping to… I need to be close to you after this last episode * Me too, Bring pizza… let me know when you are on your way...stay the night * you bet… want Ben & Jerry’s?*


	15. Penfold Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, I had a lot to say ;)

Two weeks later:

“ Sir, I’m picking up chatter from Robsenn Marine. They seem to have lost contact with one of their dive tenders.”

“ Put it on speaker, RO.”

“ Robsenn 5 this is home base, do you read me? Come in Robsenn 5”

“ Robsenn 5, home base, do you read me?”

" RO put me on his frequency." 

“All set, Sir.”

Mike picks up the mic, “ Robsenn base this is Australian Warship Hammersley, come in.”

“ Robsenn Base, Matt Robsenn here, how can I help you”

“Mike Flynn here, you appear to be having a problem contacting one of your dive tenders, over.”

“ We’re all set Hammersley, everything is under control, over.”

“Mr Robsenn, please give us the last known coordinates of Robsenn 5 so that I may confirm they are well, Over.”

“ That’s really not necessary, Captain, it’s most likely a radio problem. I’ll be sending a boat out to check on them.”

"It's not an issue for us," Mike tells him, " It's what we do. We're talking lives here and we are already out here. Now, I would like to know where we should be looking, over." 

“ Well, I can’t tell you because I don’t know, they’ve been quiet for 6 hours now,”

“ Six hours??? What vicinity!” Mike is irritated now. No response. “Robsenn base confirm last transmission. What vicinity!!!”

“ Red Reef, they were to dive Red Reef.”

“Copy that, Hammersley, out!”

“Alright, change of plans courtesy of Robsenn Marine and yet another missing dive boat.”

Charge comments from his console, “ Idiots, they should lose their license.”

“I don’t disagree, Charge. Nav, Set our course for Red Reef. How long?”

“Approximately 5 hours, Sir.”

“ Best speed then.”

“ Helm steer 2-2-5, revolutions 2000.”

“Aye Ma’am” Swain repeats back the course setting.

“Very Good.”

Mike knowing that ET and Nikki are close friends, “ Nav, find ET and prepare him for our return to Red Reef. After what happened, I don’t want him blindsided, especially with another missing dive tender from Robsenn Marine.”

“ Ok, Sir “

Josh was working on a panel in the power plant when Nikki found him.

“Hey! Never expected you to show up here.”

“Yeah, Mike sent me. Robsenn 5 is missing, hasn’t been heard from for 6 hours.”

“ Robsenn 5? I know that boat, it’s one of their dive tenders. I’ve been on it, new, all updated electronics.”

" Well, we're heading to Red Reef to look for it." 

Deep breath, “ Alright… I’ll be ok, Nikki, you can let him know.”  
“Ok then, I’ll see you later,” then whispering, “ I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Four and a half hours later they are approaching Red Reef. 

“Slow both engines,” Mike orders.

ET is now on the helm as it was his watch, “ Slow both engines, Sir.”

“ X, let's get the spotters on deck.”

Taking up the PA mic, Kate orders “ All spotters close-up. We are looking for a dive tender or personnel in the water.”

Fifteen minutes later: “ Boss, I have a stationary vessel on radar.”

“Spider, EOD?”

“ Got it, Sir, it’s a tender. It appears deserted, Sir.”

Mike calls over the PA, “ Hands to boarding stations…” repeated 3 times.

“Sir,” ET addresses Mike, “ Request to be part of the boarding party.”

“ Go ahead, ET.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

He meets Nikki's eyes for a quick moment and can see the concern in them, so he gives her a little nod before leaving the bridge. 

The RHIB is approaching the tender and Kate calls out, “ Australian Navy! Show yourselves on deck!” There is no response.

“ Dive Tender! Permission to come aboard!” Still no response.

"Ok," Kate says, " We board." 

“ET, decks and wheelhouse... Bomber, Spider, below decks and the hold,” Kate orders.

ET is back after quickly clearing the wheelhouse and deck. He immediately goes over to the dive tanks and sees that there are 2 hoses in the water.

"X!" They're still down!" moving quickly to the transom to give the hoses 3 firm jerks, the signal to surface, however there is no resistance and he pulls the hoses up. 

“They’ve been cut!” Sitting on the deck for a moment, hanging his head.

“Charley 8-2, X-ray 8-2,”

“Go ahead, X”

“There’s no one on board. There is evidence that there were 2 divers down but their hoses have been cut.”

“Come on back, I’ll send two Sailors over to stay with the boat until Robsenn can come pick it up.”

“Roger that. Out. Ok, let’s head back” Kate says.

Mike to RO, “ Call NAVCOM and report our findings. Then call Robsenn to come and get his boat. Nav, plot a search pattern to look for those missing divers.”

“ On it, Boss.”

When ET is back on board he heads to the bridge.

“ET are you ok?” Mike greets him.

“Yeah, Sir, I’m fine.”

“ Is it standard that there is no one topside to monitor the divers?”

“No, when hose diving there should always be someone topside, Sir.”

Matt Robsesnn had sent Campbell Fulton and another man out in Robsenn 5 to dive down and inspect his oil skimming pipeline and to open the valve to allow the oil to flow to his storage facility.

When Fulton reached the coordinates for the pipe, he and his dive partner went down to the pipe. As they were ascending, they became entangled in an old fishing net, a “ghost net”, as it was rising to the surface causing them to cut their hoses hoping to get themselves free of the net.

Hammersley had been searching for around 30 mins. 

“Sir! Divers in the water... starboard! They appear to be caught up in a ghost net.”

“X, get a RHIB in the water for recovery.”

“ Prepare a RHIB for recovery,” Kate calls over the PA.

“Buffer, Swain, Spider, recovery party.”

Getting close to the net they don’t see any movement from the divers. 

“Sir, one diver is deceased and the other is unconscious. We’re cutting them from the net now.”

“Roger that, I’ll send out the other RHIB to mark the net for pick-up.” Turning to RO, “ Call NAVCOM and alert them of the ghost net.”

“Sir.”

Once the recovery party was back on board, the divers were placed on the deck and their head covers removed. ET had met them on the deck in case he could identify them. When he could see their faces, he was stunned, ( Campbell Fulton ). The others recognized him as well.

“Maybe we should throw him back,” Buffer remarks.

“Let's just get him down to the wardroom,” says Swain.

Swain goes ahead to get things ready while Buffer and ET carry him below.  
Walking out of the wardroom, Josh is thinking of Nikki. ( I’ve got to warn her. What the hell is Fulton doing with Robsenn Marine? )

Mike gets the word that one of the divers is Campbell Fulton and he goes down to the wardroom. Swain has him in oxygen and has started an IV.

“Has he come around yet?”

“No, Sir.”

“ Let me know if and when he does.”

“I’m fairly sure that he will, Sir. He’s dehydrated and his pressure is a little low but I think that he will be ok.”

An hour later, Fulton is awake and Mike returns to ask him some questions. 

As Mike walks into the wardroom, Fulton is becoming more lucid. “ Where am I?” 

Swain answers him, “ you’re on HMAS Hammersley,”

“Awe, jeez, throw me back.”

Mike responds, “ It’s been discussed. Tell me what happened.”

“We went down and were preparing to come up when the ghost net floated into us… we had to cut our hoses. Where’s Jimmy?”

“He was dead when we found him.”

“Jezz…”

“Why was there no dive tender?”

"Only 15 m, piece of cake dive." 

“Stupid” Swain adds.

"Yeah, so it seems."

“You’ll be assigned a cabin. I suggest that you stay in it. You are not well received on the ship.”

“Yeah, so I would gather.”

Stupid is as Stupid does… (Forrest Gump)… Fulton knowing where Nikki's cabin is from his last adventure on Hammersley left his cabin and made his way to hers. Her door was open and she had her back to it. 

“ Ah, Nikki…”

She knows that voice. She would recognize it anywhere. “Fulton!” she says as she turns around. “ What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be on this level. Now, leave!” she said with force.

“ I just wanted to say that I was sorry for everything.”

“You’ve said it, now leave!”

He takes a step into her cabin and Nikki Screams. “GET OUT! GET OUT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

ET had been on his way to fix a socket in one of the cabins when he heard Nikki scream and he went running. Fulton was just coming out of Nikki’s cabin. He grabs his shoulder, spins him around and punches him in the face. “Fulton, stay away from her! Now leave! You best see Swain about that nose.”

“Nikki, are you ok? What happened?”

“He said he wanted to apologize. I just don’t want him near me. He was told to stay off this level. Why can’t he leave me alone?” tears running down her face.

ET, not caring, stepped over to her and pulled her into an embrace. “ Shhh, Shhh, It’s ok. He’ll be out of here soon. Mike called Robsenn to come and pick him up. I’ll keep an eye on him until then. I’m not going to let him near you.”

“Thank you, Josh, I love you.”

" I love you too." With that, he leaves her cabin.   
Mike had gotten word about what happened, hard to keep things quiet on a ship this size. Standing just inside the door to the wardroom, " Fulton, I told you that you had access to your cabin and the galley. What were you doing on that level? What happened to your nose?" 

“ I got a little dizzy and fell flat on my face. Guess I wasn’t as ready as I thought to get up and move around.”

"Yeah, right. Robsenn is on his way to meet up with us to pick you up. Stay in your cabin until they get here. Understood?" 

"Aye, Aye, Captain," giving Mike a cocky salute. Mike just turns around and leaves to go in search of ET. 

Finding him in the Jrs Mess, with Charge and Buffer. “ ET, a word.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You know that I have no tolerance for violence on the ship.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“ You had better get some ice on that hand,” walking away.

An hour later Matt Robsenn arrives on Robsenn One and Fulton is transferred over. Once onboard, Fulton faces Hammersley, “Thanks for the rescue! ET, say hi to Nikki for me!” with a smug smirk. 

Josh is seething…( I really hate that guy ) under his breath.

Ten days later:

Spotter of the watch calls out, " Raft in the water! Red 2-5, half-mile." 

Mike lifts his glasses, “ there’s someone on it! Prepare to recover by sea boat!”

Swain, Buffer, and Bomber report to the RHIB. When the RHIB gets close Buffer yells to the driver, “ Slow to half and watch your wash!”

“Australian Navy! We’re here to lend assistance!”Buffer shouts out. 

“Bravo, any sign of life?” Mike asks Buffer. 

“Not yet, Sir.”

“It’s a woman!” Bomber shouts.

The RHIB moves in close, “ Man, this thing is held together with pure luck” Buffer says.

Swain begins calling to the woman, “Ma’am, can you hear me? We’re Australian Navy, we’re going to help you.”

The woman manages a semi-sitting position. "Can you stand? We need to get you onto this RHIB." 

She shakes her head. "Alright," Swain says, "I'll help you." He carefully steps from the RHIB over to the raft which rocks precariously. " Ok, I've got you," helping her to a standing position. Once she's on her feet she becomes confused and thinks that Swain is her husband and grabs him into an embrace saying, " Frank, Frank," over and over. The momentum of her moving towards Swain caused them both to go overboard much to the amusement of the Captain and the crew. 

Buffer and Bomber manage to get them both into the RHIB and then set the raft to tow.

The woman had passed out after they pulled her into the RHIB. 

Swain and Buffer got her to the wardroom where Bomber stepped in to help Swain look after her. They started an IV and monitored her BP.

After about 30 mins she started to come around, “ What’s happening? Where am I ?”

“You’re on the Royal Australian Warship, Hammersley. We pulled you off the raft that we found you on. How long had you been on that raft? Do you know?” Swain asked her.

“I don’t know, not sure… Frank! Have to find Frank!” she says getting somewhat agitated. 

“ Who’s Frank? Was he with you?”  
She doesn’t answer, still looking confused.

“Can you tell me your name?”

“Belinda Lloyd, Frank is my husband.”

“Bomber, can you get Mrs Lloyd something lite to eat and some water as well.”

“Sure, Swain.”

“Thank you, where did you find me?”

" About 50 nm from Penfold Island," Swain tells her. “Belinda, what were you and your husband doing out here?”

“ We were on an ocean kayaking adventure, kayaking and camping our way to East Timor.”

“What happened to your husband?”

“Oh God! Frank, where’s Frank?! We have to find him!”

“We’ll do our best, Ma’am.”

“ We were camping on this island...they came from nowhere!”

“Who, who came?”

“ Pirates! There were 4 or 5 of them. It was so dark, they came into our camp. They kidnapped us and brought us to their boat. They had guns. Frank kept telling them that they must have made a mistake, that we didn’t have anything, but they wouldn’t listen. We were on the boat, Frank was trying to reason with them but it wasn’t working. Then Frank shoved me off the boat and yelled at me to keep swimming. He jumped in right after me. I just kept swimming, but when I looked I couldn’t see Frank.”

“Belinda, can you describe the boat or any of the men?”

“ The boat was fairly large and there were huge coils of pipe on the deck. Men with guns… they must have been Pirates,” she is barely holding it together now.

“How many men?”

“I’m not sure but they were Australian, I could hear them talking.”

“You’re sure?”

“Definitely.”

"Belinda, we are in a security exclusion zone because of the oil rigs. There aren't any pirates in these waters." 

“But I have proof! Back at our campsite. I have pictures! Back on the island.”

“Which island?”

“I… I… don’t know. Please! We have to find Frank!”

"I'm going to let the Captain know what we've been talking about and we'll set up a proper search. In the meantime, try to eat something and get some rest. 

“Ok, thanks. I could use the loo.”

“Sure, are you ok or do you need some help?”

“ I’m ok,” however when she stood up and took a step, she got dizzy and lost her balance, Swain catching her just in time.

“Whoa, here, sit, I’ll have someone help you.” As Swain left the wardroom, Nikki was coming towards him. 

“Nav, Ma’am, Mrs Lloyd is a bit unsteady and needs the head.”

“Oh, sure, no problem.”

“Mrs Lloyd, Belinda, this is Lt. Caetano, she’s going to take you to the facilities.”

“Thank you.”

Nikki took her elbow just to be safe and walked down the passageway to the head. As they were passing the notice board, Belinda stopped and stared at a picture that was posted there. It was a picture of ET and Swain with a large ocean fish that they had caught.

“I’ve seen him before!”

“Yes, that’s Swain, he’s been taking care of you. Swain is our ship's medic.”

“No! The other one! He’s one of the men who attacked us!”

“Mrs Lloyd, you’re mistaken. That’s Petty Officer Holiday, ET. He is assigned to this ship.”

“ NO! That’s him! He’s the man I saw!”

“Belinda, that’s not possible.”

“What, you think that there are no bad guys in the Navy?”

"ET is definitely one of the good guys. He's been here on the ship the whole time. There wouldn't be time for piracy. I'll bring him by to meet you. Believe me, being in the Navy leaves very little time for other ventures." 

Bridge:

" RO, see if her name shows up anywhere, AFP, customs. There must be a record somewhere. Also, see if there are any reports of piracy in the area." 

“Yes, Sir, but Sir, why would anyone attack Kayakers? What could they offer?”

“I don’t know, RO. Just check it out, OK?”

“Yes, Boss.”

Swain is sitting with Belinda in the wardroom when they heard some of the conversation from the Jrs Mess. " These adventure seekers who get themselves into trouble should   
have to pay when we have to get them out of trouble. Might dumb down the stupid."

Belinda looks stricken. “ We weren’t stupid! We were very careful in our planning. Safety was the number one concern!”

Swain stepped out and over to the Jrs Mess. “ Hey, keep it to yourselves. We can hear you in the wardroom and she’s upset enough as it is without you clowns adding salt.”

Nikki went to find Josh. He was in his rack, reading. “Hey, Josh,” she said smiling.

“Hey right back! What’s up that I have the pleasure of seeing you in my cabin,” he says with a sly grin.

“ The woman we pulled from the raft, well, she’s confused. She saw that picture of you and Swain with the fish and she insists that you’re one of the men that attacked her and her husband.”

“Wow, I guess I must have an evil twin out there,” chuckling. “ What can I do?”

“ I thought that maybe if you come with me and meet her she’ll gain some clarity.”

“Alright,” marking his place in his book and leaving it on his rack.

Belinda looks up as they enter the wardroom. She’s startled and she quickly stands, “YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND?”

Swain had been waiting nearby anticipating this reaction and was able to get her to sit back down. 

“Belinda,” Nikki starts softly, “ This is Petty Officer Holiday, we call him ET. He’s the electronics technician on the ship and he is the man in the photo that you saw.”

Josh moves toward her slowly and crouches down trying to be as non-threatening as possible. “ Mrs Lloyd, my name is Josh,” he says soothingly. I remember you. You and your husband were in a kayak that approached the dive boat that I was on. You told me that you were island hopping to East Timor and that it was an anniversary adventure. You took our picture for your journal. Do you remember?”

Belinda was now looking confused. “ Could that be? How long ago?”

“ Three months Ma’am.”

“ Three months! Three months! How can that be???” she starts to cry. Josh reaches out to her and she allows him to embrace her. Speaking to her softly “ We’re going to figure this out, Belinda.”

Nikki, as she was standing by and watching Josh with Belinda, a warmth spread through her, how much she loved this gentle, kind, man.

0600:

Buffer and Charge are on the quarter deck doing a morning workout when Bomber discovers Belinda’s raft was gone when she went to ditch the gash.

“Buffer! Charge!” they went running.

“What is it?” Charge asked her.

“The raft, it’s gone!” Bomber replied.

Buffer got on the intercom to Swain and asked if she was there. The answer was “no”.

They went to the bridge to report to Mike. “ Sir, Belinda Lloyds raft is missing and so is she. It appears that she took a tarpaulin, a life jacket and some rope with her.”

“ Aww, jeez, when was she last seen?”

“ I looked in on her around 2200, Sir. She appeared to be sleeping,” Bomber tells him.

“ She was probably waiting for the ship to settle in. My guess is that she took off around midnight,” Swain offered.

“Sir, sorry to interrupt but I was just contacted by NAVCOM. Frank and Belinda Lloyd are listed as being missing at sea. They were on an ocean kayaking trip to East Timor.”

"Nav, I thought that you had checked this," Mike asked her. 

“ I did, Sir, but I only looked from the last 3 weeks.”

“RO, how old is this alert?”

“3 months.”

“Wow, 3 months...That’s insane, how did she ever survive.”

" Sir, based on her leaving the ship around midnight and we passed by Penfold Island at 0120, this would be our search area," indicating an area on the chart." 

“She said that she had proof on one of the islands. I would bet that’s where she was going. Penfold Island is the closest. It’s a fair bet that she would head there.” Swain said.

“ I agree, Nav get us to Penfold Island.”

“Aye, Sir. Starboard 20 altering to 0-1-0” The helmsman responds.

“ Call Coastwatch, RO. If she's at sea they will have a better chance of spotting her.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Off the coast of Penfold Island:

“Special duty cable-men, close up. Shore party to port RHIB.” Kate calls out.

The RHIB drops Kate, Buffer, Spider, Swain, ET and Bomber on the beach. 

"Alright, we split into teams: Bravo Team, Buffer and Spider, Sierra Team, Swain and ET, X-ray Team, Bomber and myself. Stay alert, stay in contact. Good hunting." 

The three teams split and head off in different directions. Spider and Buffer are heading uphill with Spider whining all the while, " there's no sign of her, we have no idea if this is even the right island. I mean, who jumps off a perfectly good ship into a lashed together raft. I was watching a really good movie, too. She's nuts!" 

“Are you done, Spider? She believes her husband is in danger and he needs her. That’s her motivation,” Buffer tells him.

“ X, what could she have been thinking? How did she expect to be able to get back to the island?” Bomber asks.

“ The currents maybe. Bomber, look, a campsite. This must be it. Look around. She said that she had proof, some pictures.”

“ X! Over here!” Bomber shouts, “ Look there’s a pouch or something stuck up in those branches.”

Kate, being taller than Bomber, was able to reach it. Opening the pouch she finds Belinda and Frank Lloyds passports, some money, wedding rings and a memory card.

“Bomber, here’s her proof. We’re going to get this back to Hammersley and see what’s on this card.”

“ Team Bravo, Team Sierra, this is X-ray, over.”

"Bravo Team here, X. Sierra Team answering." 

“We found their campsite. There was a pouch with their documents and a memory card hidden in a tree. We’re bringing back to Hammersley to check out the memory card. Keep searching, over.”

“Copy that, Sierra, out”

“Roger that, Bravo Team, out.”

“Charley 8-2 , X-ray 8-2”

“ Go ahead, X-ray,”

“ We’ve found her campsite and her documents with a memory card. We’re heading in, over.”

“ Roger X-ray, see you in a few, out”

Kate and Bomber go straight to the bridge. “ RO, bring up the laptop please,” Kate says.

He places the laptop and the chart table and everyone gathers around to see what is on the card. Kate inserts the card into the computer and the photo program opens up. The first photo that they see is of a smiling ET on a dive boat with the other divers around him. It was dated 3 months ago.

“That explains why she had insisted that she had seen ET before but not how she could have mistaken him as one of the men that kidnapped them,” remarks Nikki.

"That's the puzzle. Being adrift as long as she was, dehydrated, probably hallucinating, her memory got all jumbled," Mike surmised. 

“ I guess…” 

Penfold Island:

“ Buffer! Buffer! Jeez, are you ok?”

Spider and Buffer had been heading up a steep incline when some rocks gave way sending Buffer tumbling down the hill. He lands on a flattened area hitting his head on something metallic.

“Yeah, I’m alright Spider. Come on down here, I found something with my hard head.”

Spider scrambles down the slope, “ What’cha got Buff?”

"Not sure looks like some sort of hatch. Help me get it open." 

The two of them turn the wheel and lift the cover. “Look at this, it looks like an old underground storage tank. This thing should be empty, but it’s full.” Buffer says.

"Charley 8-2, Bravo 8-2." 

“ What is it Buffer?”

“ Boss, we stumbled on an old underground storage tank and it’s full of oil.”

“Huh, interesting. Where could that oil be coming from… Buffer mark the location and head back to the beach. See if you can find an intake pipe or something.”

“Roger that, Boss.”

“ Sierra 8-2, Charley 8-2”

“Sierra 8-2 here.”

“ Swain, you and ET head back to the beach and meet up with Bravo Team, Buffer will fill you in.”

“Copy that, Sierra 8-2 out”

RO pops up from comcen, “ I found some information on Penfold Island. It was a fuel storage facility for the US and Australian Navies during WWII. There is nothing on record that it’s been used since.”

Penfold Island:

As Buffer and Spider search along the beach for a pipe that would be coming in from the sea, they come across a new pipe with two valves on it. 

“Charley 8-2, Bravo 8-2,

“Go ahead.”

“ Sir, we found how the oil is most likely coming into the island. There’s a new pipe coming in. It has two valves.”

“Huh, interesting. Have Swain and ET reached you yet?”

“Negative, Sir.”

“ They should be there shortly. I’m sending a RHIB to pick you up. Make your way to the original landing point.”

“Roger that, Sir,”

“Charley 8-2, out.”

ET and Swain are making their way to the beach when ET sees movement a short distance off the trail they are using. 

“Swain, I think I saw someone, there, he points, on the left.”

“Hey! Australian Navy! Stop! Show yourself!” Swain yells.

“There! Red jacket!” The man takes off faster with Swain and ET after him.

“Charley 8-2, Sierra 8-2” Swain calls over the radio as he is running and is slightly winded.

“Sierra 8-2, what’s happening?”

“We’re in pursuit of a man that was ghosting us on the trail. He’s heading toward the beach!”

“Buffer and Spider should be nearby, I’ll send them to you. Over.”

“Roger,”

Swain and ET burst out of the trees and onto the beach just as the man they were chasing is pushing a jet ski into the water.

“Australian Navy! Stop! Stay where you are!” ET shouts.

Ignoring them, knowing that they can't fire unless fired upon, shucking his jacket he jumps onto the jet ski, reves it and takes off. Making a circle, he comes back around and sweeps the beach flipping the bird. Then he turned out to sea to meet up with the Robsenns on the other side of the Island. 

“CAMPBELL FULTON!” ET and Swain yell at the same time.

Matt Robsenn had sent Fulton to Penfield Island to check on the status of the underground tank and to open the outlet valve on the beach to allow the oil to flow to the pumping station where the oil would be loaded onto tankers for transport.

Fulton was just heading across the island and back to open the valve when he heard a lot of someones traipsing around and calling out as they were obviously looking for someone. ( Navy! Time to be gone! ) he muttered to himself as he took off for the beach. It was his unfortunate luck that he chose a way down that took him right in the path of the searchers.   
Hammersley:

Everyone from the boarding party was now on board and they continued their sweep for Belinda.

Bomber was one of the Sailors on the lookout, " BODY IN THE WATER!" she yells out. 

Mike grabs the PA mic, “ Body in the water! Portside! Recover by swimmer!”

Bomber quickly dons her stinger suit and goes after the floating person. When she reaches it she recognizes Belinda Lloyd, she's gone. Bomber pulls her back to the ship where Mike is waiting, " Sir, it's Belinda Lloyd, she's dead, Sir." 

“Poor women caught in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Mike says.

Bomber gets her into a swimmers strope and Buffer and Charge pull her up onto the ship. Bomber climbs back on board.

Turning to Kate, “ Now that we know about the oil skimming, we’ll get them. The Lloyds had the unfortunate luck to pick that island to camp on,” Mike says to Kate.

“Do you think this is connected to the divers?”

“I wouldn’t doubt it although I can’t figure why. The Robsenns are dodgy. Makes you wonder, and now seeing that Campbell Fulton is involved with the oil it sure points to them.”

Robsenn One:

Fulton met up with the Robsenn One and reported to Matt and Simone on the condition of the tank and that the Navy had been there looking for someone.

“Fulton, were you recognized?” Matt asks him.

"Unfortunately. I sure wasn't expecting the Navy and of course, Holiday was there." 

“What about the tank?” Simone wants to know.

“I’m not sure. I don’t think that they know about it. They were there looking for a missing person. I was able to set the valves to be ready to be pumped.”  
“Alright, it’s unfortunate about the Navy. Go below and get changed,” Matt tells him. “Simone,” giving her a nod towards the front of the boat. Once they were on the bow, “ I think that Fulton has become a liability and we don’t really need him anymore. It’s time we closed up this operation. We’ve made enough.”

Simone looks at him, “ Send him to Robsenn 5 on a dive. Have him do a final closing of the intake pipe. Have the tender alter his dive mix.”

“ Yeah, it’s time. Simone, go to the salon and keep him there if he comes up while I call Scotty.”

Matt gets the portable radio and returns to the bow. “ Robsenn 5, Robsenn One, come in. He waits a moment and calls again. 

This time there is a response, “ Robsenn 5”

“Scotty, I’m sending Fulton over to you. He’s going to go down and close up the valve,  
He’s not going to come up, understand?”

“Understood”

“When you are set, leave the tender anchored and get back here on his jet ski.”

“Got it boss, no problem.”

Matt had joined Simone in the salon, they were both looking relaxed with a drink when Fulton returned wearing the Robsenn Marine uniform of sorts. Striped shirt with the logo and tan board shorts. 

"Campbell, get yourself a beer or whatever and come have a seat," Matt tells him. 

" I need you to do one more thing today. We are closing up the so-called shop, I need the intake valve from the main oil pipe closed for the last time. Scotty is already there with Robsenn 5 waiting for you. Take the jet ski over.”

“Not a problem.”

“So what are your plans now once this is finished up?” inquires Simone.

“Tahiti, I think.”

“Nice.”

Hammersley:

Mike calls a meeting with his officers in the conference room. “ Alright, we’re all here. As you all may or may not know, Belinda Lloyd was found floating in a life jacket. She was gone. 

NAVCOM got back to us on Penfold Island. The pipeline from Red Reef Venture’s oil fields. The pipe runs right by Penfold Island on its way to Darwin. The company doesn’t have any island storage facilities.” 

"It appears that someone has tapped into the line and has been stealing oil," Swain surmises. 

Kate adds, “ At today’s prices even 1% would mean millions of dollars.”

“That is the theory that the Feds are going on,” Mike adds.

“If Campbell Futon is part of this oil scheme, and with him being on the island I would say that he’s up to his neck in it, it stands to reason the Robsenn’s are in on it too. And, Fulton is part of their dive team,” ET reasons.

“Yeah, well, so much for diving for coral and tropical fish,” Nikki adds.

Kate: “It’s a good cover. Allows them access to the area of the pipeline without suspicion.”

Mike gets up and goes over to the intercom and dials into comcen. 

“Comcen”

“RO, get onto Coastwatch and ask them to locate Robsenn One, give them their last known coordinates.”

“Roger, Boss.”

To the group, Mike continues, " They should still be fairly close to Penfold Island. NAVCOM has been in touch with the Feds and they are sending a team to watch over the oil tank and lines. As soon as they take over we go after the Robsenns. Any questions?" 

The shaking of heads and murmurs of no Boss.

" Ok then, everyone get something to eat, we're going to get very busy." 

“Don’t have to tell me twice, Boss,” ET jokes.

Bridge:

“ Hammersley, Border Patrol 5”

Mike picks up the radio mic, "Go ahead, Border Patrol." 

“We’re approaching Penfold Island and we will pick up surveillance, over.”

“Roger Border Patrol 5, Good Luck, Hammersley, out.”

RO comes over from his position in comcen, “ Sir, Coastwatch has just called in the coordinates for Robsenn One,” he says as he hands them off to Nikki.

“How long, Nav?” Mike asks. 

“Under an hour, Sir.”

45 mins later:

" I have contact! Bearing 2-7-0, range 7 miles." Nikki calls out. 

“EOD?”

“That’s Robsenn One, Boss,” ET confirms.

“RO, let them know that we intend to board them.”

“Sir.”

“ X, I will be leading this one. ET, join me, I want to shove your presence in their face.”

Smiling, “ Yes, Sir, a pleasure.”

“ ROBSENN ONE, THIS IS AUSTRALIAN WARSHIP HAMMERSLEY, STOP, HEAVE TO, I INTEND TO BOARD YOU!" RO hails them. 

Kate gets on the PA, “ Boarding party, Swain, ET, Buffer, Spider, muster at the port side RHIB.”

Mike meets up with his boarding party. “ This is a recon mission. We’re looking for any sign of Campbell Fulton. Keep your eyes open. Let’s go! Away sea boat!”

The RHIB comes alongside Robsenn One and Buffer climbs on board first, followed by Mike and the remainder of the party. 

“ Buffer, Spider: forward, Swain, ET, search below. Send any crew that you find to the aft deck.” Mike orders.

“What’s this now?” Matt Robsenn demands.”

Mike answered with, “ I want the crew out here on the aft deck. Mr and Mrs Robsenn go sit in the salon and stay there.” 

Swain and ET return with three crew members and no Fulton. “ He’s not down there, Sir”. 

Buffer and Spider return with one more from the flying bridge.

“Swain, stay with the Robsenns.”

“Sir.” 

“ET with me, Buffer you and Spider stay with the crew.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Mike turns his focus to Matt Robsenn, “ Where’s Campbell Fulton?”

“ I wouldn’t know, he no longer works for us.”

“Really, since when?” Mike wants to know not believing a word.

“Since we caught him stealing from us,” Simone adds in.”

“Captain, are you going to tell us what this is all about?” Matt asks him irritated.

“Campbell Fulton is a person of interest in the murder of two campers from Penfold Island.”

“You can’t be serious!” Matt responds.

“Murder!” Simone says, “ I can’t believe that he would be capable of such an act.”

“Yeah, well, we also believe that he is involved in an oil skimming scheme. It’s only a matter of time before we find him and crack this whole thing wide open. So, if you should come across him or you hear from him…”

“Yeah, I get it, let you know.”

“ Call the Feds.”

“ Thank you for your cooperation, sorry to have disturbed you.”

“No problem.”

“Ok, let’s go,” and then deliberately called out ET. “All set, ET?”

“Yup, all set, Boss,” moving over to the RHIB.

Hammersley Bridge:

" Boss, the Robsenn’s are taking off on heading 2-7-0 at 6 knots," Nikki reports. 

When Mike was looking around Robsenn One, he made it a point to check what frequency they were using on their VHF. 

“RO, monitor frequency 1-9 on VHF. Let me know if you hear anything.”

“Aye, Sir.”

“Nav keep our distance, let him get just over the horizon and then shadow him.”

“Will do, Sir.”

“Robsenn One calling Robsenn 5 ”

“ Sir,” RO Calls to Mike, “ Robsenn One is transmitting!”

“On speaker, RO.”

Everyone on the bridge is listening.

“Robsenn 5 here.”

“How are things going?”

"He's down now, been down around 10 mins, the valve should be closed." 

“Stick to the plan, he doesn’t come up. You’re probably going to have company soon so you had best finish up.”

“Gotcha," Mike says smiling. 

"Nav set a course for Red Reef, let's see if we can get there in time to save Fulton's butt. The Robsenn’s are planning on eliminating Fulton, although that would be no great loss." 

35 Minutes Later:

“ Contact! Bearing 3-2-0. It could be Fulton’s dive tender.”

“ET...EOD?”

“Got it! That’s it, Sir, Robsenn 5.”

“Nav, are there any other boats in the area?”

“No, Sir.”

“X, boarding stations!”

"HANDS TO BOARDING STATIONS… PORTSIDE RHIB, BUFFER, SWAIN, ET," 

Mike goes outside with Nikki to watch them off and monitor what happens on the boat. 

Mike calling out, “ Be careful, don’t know what you’re going to find. AWAY SEA BOAT” gesturing with his hand.

“ I’m not seeing anyone on board, Boss.”

“Maybe they’re down below…”

“Or in the water,” 

Coming alongside the tender, they can hear the compressor. 

Kate calls out, “ Australian Navy! Is there anyone on board? Show yourselves.”

No response.

“Ok, Buffer: forward, Swain: below, ET: check the dive equipment.”

“ Ma’am, the air mix has been altered! Nitrogen is too high… there’s a hose in the water, we have to get him up right now!” ET exclaims. “ I need Swain,” as he is adjusting the dive mix to contain more oxygen then going to the dive platform and giving the hose three good tugs, the signal to return.

“ Swain! Dive deck at the rush!” Kate yells.

ET had started to gear up when Swain joined them. “ What’s going on?”

“Swaino, the dive mix was way heavy on nitrogen. We need to get him up. It’ll probably take the two of us.”

“Right!” rushing into dive gear.  
ET and Swain drop off the dive platform and head down to the diver. 

Buffer returns to the deck, " There's nobody here, X, but I found Fulton's seabag." 

ET and Swain reach the diver, he’s unresponsive. Nodding to each other they each take an arm and bring him up. Buffer reaches over and grabs on to him while Swain and ET quickly climb out and they pull him onto the deck. Pulling his dive hood off…”It’s Fulton!” ET calls out.

“No Pulse! I’ve got compressions, Buffer take breaths,” directs Swain.

After 2 rounds of CPR, Fulton coughs. “ Got a pulse,” Swain announces, but he’s still unresponsive.

“ Amazing, with that gas mix he should be dead. We must have just missed whoever did this,” points out ET.

“ Okay, I need to get him to the wardroom.”

“Let’s get him in the RHIB,” Kate orders.

“Charley 8-2, X-ray 8-2”

“ Go ahead, X.”

“We’ve got Fulton.”

“Is he alive?”

“Yes, Sir, for now at least. We’re heading back.”

“Roger that. I’ll send over a steaming party. I have to check with the Feds, that boat is a crime scene.”

Once back on board, Swain rushed to the wardroom to get things ready while ET and Buffer carried him down. Bomber joins Swain to help. 

Fulton is breathing but still unconscious. His oxygen level is understandably low and Swain applies an oxygen mask and hooks him up to the heart monitor while Bomber starts an IV and begins to monitor his blood pressure.

“Swain,” Mike calls from the door, “ how’s he doing?”

“I’m not sure. His blood pressure and of course his oxygen level is low. He’s still unresponsive.”

“Keep me posted, if and when he can, we need some answers.”

“ Will do, Sir.”

“Bomber, are you good here for a few? I need to shower after that dive.”

“Sure thing, Swain.”

Swain gets back 15 mins later, Fulton has slightly improved. His oxygen level is up although still below normal. His colour is better and his blood pressure has come up some. 

“Thanks, Bomber. I’m just going to grab a brew. Want one?”

“No thanks, I’m good.”

Swain had just started making his coffee when Bomber yelled out the door, “ Swain! He’s coming around!”

“Fulton, Fulton, can you hear me?” Bomber says, “Wake up now.”

Groaning, he starts to open his eyes. “ Where am I,” he asks hoarsely.

"You're on Hammersley,” Bomber replies.

Groaning, “ Oh, God.”

“Bomber, let the Captain know that miracle boy is awake. Fulton, what do you remember.”

“Ahhh,” coughing slightly, “ Matt Robsenn sent me to Robsenn 5.”

“Why?”

Hesitating…

“Was there anyone with you?”

“Yeah…” deep breath and a cough, “ Scotty Duncan. He was already on the boat. He was my dive tender.”

“He didn’t do a very good job. What were you diving for?”

No answer…

“ Come on Fulton, what have you got to gain. Did Matt Robsenn order the deaths of those 7 divers?”

No Answer… Mike had walked in as Swaim was asking his last question.

" Listen, Fulton, you don't owe the Robsenns anything," Mike says to him, " They ordered Duncan to kill you after you closed the valve." 

Swain continued, “ When we got there there was no one on board and your dive mix had been altered, heavy on the nitrogen. You weren't breathing and you had no pulse when we got to you. Now, you may think that was a mistake, but if it was, where was Duncan? How did you get to the boat?”

Deep breath, “ jet ski”

“Well, there wasn’t a jet ski there when we arrived.”

Mike steps forward, “ Fulton, we intercepted a transmission between Robsenn One and Robsenn 5, It was Matt Robsenn giving Duncan orders to make sure that you didn't come up. Now, do you really want to protect them? What were you doing on that dive?" 

He hesitates a moment, then, “ I was to close the valve that allowed the oil to flow to Penfold Island.”

Mike continues, “ Where does the oil go when it leaves the storage tank?”

“A prawn farm...at Ponages. It’s a pumping station...they load the tankers there,” he answered as he appeared to be having some difficulty breathing.

Fulton suddenly grabs his chest and cries out… “Ahggg, my chest!” He’s having trouble breathing.

Mike steps back.

“Bomber! Get a pressure!” while Swain listened to his chest then announced, “ his lungs sound wet!” 

“Blood pressure has dropped, 85/60” Bomber calls out.

“Got a pulse of 120. Fulton, are you having chest pain?”

Groaning, “yes... can’t breathe.”

Swain also noted that his lips were turning blue and his skin was clammy.

“Bomber, call RO, tell him we need Fleet Medical urgently.”

Nikki was nearby when Bomber called so she headed to the wardroom to take over communications until Fleet Medical was on.

Swain hangs another IV bag and increases Fulton's oxygen to 100%. 

"Swain!" Nikki calls out, " Fleet Medical," handing over the headset. 

Mike arrives, “ Swain?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve Fleet Medical on the line.”

“This is Dr. Elizabeth Tanner, who am I speaking with?”

“Petty Officer Chris Blake, Chief Medic, Ma’am.”

“Okay, what have you got?”

"Dr, Tanner, Patient is a 48 yr old male who was hose diving when his dive mixture was tampered with by increasing the nitrogen level. We pulled him from the water and he was unresponsive and pulseless. After two rounds of CPR he was breathing on his own and his pulse was regular. We transported him to the ship where I applied oxygen, a heart monitor, started an IV of Hartman's, monitored his blood pressure and oxygen saturation. Initial blood pressure was 115/75, pulse 100, respirations 20, oxygen saturation was low at 88%. 

He had been stable for a little over an hour before regaining consciousness 30 minutes ago. He's now experiencing a sudden onset of right-sided chest pain. His blood pressure has dropped, 85/60, pulse is up to 120 with rapid shallow respirations. He's cyanotic and clammy. Oxygen saturation is down to 85%." 

Swain’s listening, “ Yes, Ma’am.” Then turning to Mike, “ Captain, is there a medivac available?”

“Boss, I’ll have RO check,” Nikki responds and goes to make the call.

“Swain, there’s a coastal storm, choppers are grounded,” Nikki reports when she returns.

“Nearest hospital?” 

“ That would be Darwin, Sir, at least 6 hours.”

Swain gets back with Dr Tanner, " Ma'am, there isn't a medivac available; the closest hospital is in Darwin, 6 hours sailing time." 

"Petty Officer, your patient's situation is dire. From what you are describing he most likely has developed a pulmonary air embolism from the increase of nitrogen causing air bubbles in the blood when he probably tried to hold his breath and then from the faster than usual ascent. All you can offer is supportive care, 100% oxygen and some morphine may help. Even with hospital care, this condition is very often fatal." 

" Alright, Thank you, Dr Tanner," 

“ Petty Officer, you’ve done a great job managing a very complex situation. You’ve done everything right, and everything that you can.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Good luck.”

Swain hands the headset back to Nikki, then goes over to Fulton, makes sure the oxygen is at 100% and then asks Mike for some morphine from the safe.

Once Fulton receives the morphine, he seems a bit more comfortable. 

“Swain, can I see you a moment?” Mike steps into the passageway.

“What’s the situation?”

“He’s probably going to die, Boss.”

“Do you think I might be able to get a few more answers from him?”

“Possibly.”

They go back inside. “Fulton,” Mike starts, “you’ve got no reason to hold back anymore, do the right thing. What happened to those divers.”

Fulton just looks at him, then over to Nikki.

“Fulton, you're most likely going to die, tell us what happened on the dive boat.” Mike repeats.

Fulton closes his eyes for a moment, with difficulty he starts to answer. “Matt Robsenn..(.breath)...wanted Holiday...dead…(breath)...told me… to make it look like an accident…” breathing with difficulty.

“How did you do it? Mike asks.

Breath, “ altered the mix…(breath) increased the…(breath)...nitrogen. ( breath...breath)  
Holiday was...supposed to be...down.”

Nikki inhales sharply, almost gasping as she brings her hands to her face.

“ Why Josh Holiday?”

“Matt … found out...he’s Navy. Was… worried he...would... notice the pipeline..”

“So, you killed all those divers trying to get one and make it look like an accident, you son of a bitch!” Nikki almost screamed and Mike put a hand on her shoulder.

“ What about the boat?” Swain asked him.

“ Pulled...the bilge plug.”

Mike stepped forward again, "Alright, thank you, Fulton." 

Nikki left the wardroom and headed for her and Josh’s spot on the aft deck. Leaning against the rail, the tears started running down her cheeks. (They wanted to kill Josh...they killed all those divers. Oh, my God, if it wasn’t for the crash sail…)

Josh has a sixth sense when it comes to Nikki so he makes his way to the aft deck, and she was there. He went over to her, leaned on the rail, “ Hey,” then he noticed her tears. “Nikki, what is it?” wanting so badly to hold her, instead settling for covering her hand with his own.

Sniffing and taking a deep breath, “ Fulton… he confessed. They wanted you… dead. Fulton killed those divers thinking that you were one of them.”

“Nikki, it’s over. Fulton is done, the Robsenns are done and we made it through another one...It’s ok. I love you.”

"I love you, so much… don't you leave me, Josh." 

“I’ll do my best,” chuckling and she whacks him on the arm.

Fulton had given all he could give and Swain concentrated on making him as comfortable as possible. Over the next hour, his condition continued to deteriorate. He died at 1630 hrs. 

Mike called NAVCOM with Fulton's confession. With the information that Fulton gave them, the Federal Police raided the prawn farm. They were able to stop most of the oil from being shipped out and they were able to locate and stop two of the tanker trucks that had already left with oil. 

Matt and Simone Robsenn were at the prawn farm when the Feds arrived. They were arrested and charged with the murder of the 7 divers and of Frank and Belinda Lloyd. They were also charged with the attempted murder and subsequent murder of Campbell Fulton. Several Robsenn crew members were charged in the oil skimming operation. Scotty Duncan was charged with murder. 

As they were steaming back to Cairns, Josh asked Mike if he could have a word.

“Sure, ET.”

“Privately, Sir.”

“Of course, my cabin in 5 mins.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“ X, you have the ship.”

“I have the ship,” Kate replies.

Josh knocks on Mike's door, “ Come in, ET. Sit. What’s on your mind?”

“Sir, this is going to be my last patrol. When we get back to Cairns, I’ll be going to Commander Marshall and requesting an immediate discharge.”

“Wow, Ok. What made you decide this? You’re good at what you do, and you are an asset to this ship. What can I do? I will hate to lose you. I realize that this rotation has been particularly difficult, especially on you, but you’ve handled it well.”

“Not so well in my head, Sir. There is another reason, a very important one… Nikki and I are engaged and we want to be married soon.”

"Although you've managed to keep your relationship under the radar, well, that whole bird flu incident kind of made it apparent. The X and I talked and decided as long as it was kept off the ship we would turn a blind eye. And...well… we know that you saw us that time in the cafe՛, Mike grinned at him. It would have been quite hypocritical to make a scene over you and Nikki. You've managed to keep it off the ship and I haven't seen a problem with the rest of the crew taking notice either. Both of you have been nothing but professional.” 

“Thank you, Sir, It has been a privilege to have served under you and to have served on Hammersley. That is what I’ll miss.”

"Josh, good luck and congratulations on your engagement." 

“Thank you, Sir. Sir, please don’t mention our conversation to Nikki. I have plans to tell her after I meet with Commander Marshall.”

“Of course, Josh.”

By the time Hammersley arrived back in Cairns, Josh had his cabin packed up. Seeing as he was waiting to talk to Nikki, he hadn’t told any of his crewmates either. He’ll do that later at the pub.

Josh put on his whites for the last time and left for NAVCOM. He had called for an appointment with Commander Marshall when they were almost back. 

“Petty Officer Holiday, come in, sit,” Commander Marshall greeted him. “ What’s on your mind?”

“I would like to request an immediate discharge, Sir.”

“ Well, this is unexpected. May I ask why?”

" Yes, Sir. This last rotation has been especially difficult for me. I was shot in the chest...thank God for the vest, I was almost blown to bits, almost lost a leg, was held hostage by a crazy eco-terrorist and then there were the 7 divers that lost their lives because someone wanted me dead. But with all of that, there is a much more important reason ...Lt. Caetano and I are engaged." 

"I see, you have had a particularly difficult rotation. As for Lt. Caetano, I can post you off of Hammersley.”

“ Thank you, Sir, but I don’t want to be hoping that we get the occasional shore leave together.”

" A shore posting then?"   
“Again, thank you, but I have made up my mind, Sir.”

“Alright then, Petty Officer Holiday, I will prepare the paperwork and get it to Canberra. You are on shore leave until your discharge comes through because of your relationship with Lt. Caetano. Petty Officer Holiday, Josh, you are a fine Sailor and an asset to the Navy. You should be proud of your service.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Josh stood, saluted and walked out of NAVCOM to go and find Nikki.

Nikki couldn’t find Josh when she was leaving the ship, so she headed for home, stopping at the grocery store first. 

Josh left NAVCOM and went home to change out of his whites and get comfortable. After changing into one of his flowered shirts and a pair of board shorts, he texted Nikki… * Are you home yet?*

*Hey, just got in *

* I need a walk on the beach...join me?*

*Of course!*

* Ok, be there in 15 ...Love you!*

* love you too *

As Josh was getting ready to leave for Nikki’s he took a look around the house he had been sharing for the last 5 years and thought about how much his life was about to change.

Giving a knock on Nikki’s door first, he let himself in and called up the stairs of her townhouse. “ Hey Nikki, ready?”

“I’ll be right there.”

As she came down the stairs wearing a simple top and shorts, his heart just melted. (God I love this woman)... When she reached him he pulled her in for a slow but intense kiss. 

"Let's go." 

Josh drove north to Machans Beach and parked. 

"Would you like an ice cream?" Josh asked. 

“ You know it!” Nikki said grinning.

“I think that there is a little stand just a bit up that way,” they started walking.

Sure enough, there was the ice cream place that Josh had remembered. They got their cones and headed to the beach taking off their shoes and walking in the water not talking about anything, in particular, just relishing being together. Josh grabbed her hand when their cones were finished. Walking for another 5 mins or so, he spotted a nice shady spot under some palm trees. 

“Let’s sit a bit.” as he pulls Nikki toward the trees.

“Alright Josh, what’s up, you’ve been acting a bit strange. Are you ok?”

“ After we got back to port, I went to see Commander Marshall.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Everything couldn’t be more right. I’ve requested to be discharged from the Navy. I also told him about us.”

“Wow! Josh! I wasn’t expecting this so soon.”

“Nikki, I don’t want to wait to be with you anymore, you know... really with you. And, well, after this last patrol, hell the last several patrols, I’m burned out.”

“What did he say?”

“ He offered to post me off Hammersley. I told him that I didn’t want to be hoping for the occasional shore leave that we might get at the same time. So then he offered me a shore posting.”

“You turned him down?”

"Nikki, I'm ready to move on with my life and this last rotation has shown me how fast things can be taken away. I don't want to waste any more time. The Navy has been a good life for over 12 years… now I just want a quiet life...with you." Leaning over he pulled her close and kissed her. 

“So… what happens now?”

“ I’m on shore leave until my papers come through.”

“And Mike?”

“I’ve already talked to him, on our way back in.”

“ Do you know what you’re going to do?”

“Yeah, not get up at 5:30 every morning!” chuckling. “ I’ll find something. I’m going to start looking when you leave for your next patrol. Right now I just want to be. I have to move out of Navy housing.”

"Well, that's a no brainer. Seeing as we don't have to hide anymore, you're moving in with me,” reaching over for another kiss. "Let's stop by your place on the way back and grab your clothes at least, then we can figure out the rest." 

" I was planning on going to the pub tonight and telling everyone that I'm leaving. Would you come with me? I would like for us to come out of the closet if you will. I want PDA whenever I want. Mike knows, Commander Marshall knows, we might as well shock the crew as well.” grinning. 

Pulling her close, Josh wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. 

“I am ready for that too,” Nikki says. “ No more hiding. I am going to love having you so close.”

“I am going to love being there.”

For the first time, Nikki and Josh arrive at the pub together walking in holding hands. Then Josh put his arm around her and pulled her close causing a few shocked looks especially as Mike and Kate were there.

"Hey, guys!" Josh greets the crew. 

“ I have someone I would like you all to meet.” This statement drew quite a few puzzled looks. Mike and Kate just smiled.

“ This is my fiance, Lt. Nikki Caetano.”

Nikki for her part, couldn’t stop grinning. 

“What’s this now?” Swain asks.

Everyone was stunned to quiet. 

“How are you planning on this working? Is one of you posting off Hammersley???” Buffer asks.

“ Already taken care of, Buff. I resigned today.”

More stunned silence. Then a chorus of whats? Wows! And you’re kiddings!

" I am really going to miss working with all of you. I'll still see you here if you'll have me." 

“Mate, you will always be a member of this crew,” Charge tells him.

Raising their glasses, “ Here, Here!”

“What happens now?” Spider asks.

“Well, I can tell you that I won’t be getting up at 0530 anytime soon!” Everyone laughed.

“ I’m on shore leave until my papers come through. I’ll be moving out of Navy Housing and moving in with Nikki. Once you all head back out I’ll start looking for something.   
Josh and Nikki went over to sit with Mike and Kate for a little while. They had a laugh over the whole cafe sighting. “ I hope that they make it Josh,” Nikki said, indicating Mike and Kate. “ They’re good together.” Josh kissed her on the temple, “ so are we.”

Back at Nikki’s they celebrated the day, then with Nikki wrapped in his arms he starts to drift off to sleep feeling so content, peaceful, then nuzzling Nikki’s neck, “ I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Two more chapters to go. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> AND... MERRY CHRISTMAS *  
***  
*****  
*******  
[]


	16. Two Become as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter. One more to go. This chapter is fairly sappy, okay, very sappy. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Be My Baby: Leslie Mendleson   
…….  
The night we met I knew   
I needed you so  
And if I had the chance,  
I’d never let you go.

So won’t you please   
Be my Baby,  
Be my little Baby,  
Say be my darling,  
Be my Baby now  
……  
On the first day, I saw you   
I had been waiting for you  
You know I will adore you  
Till eternity

When I’m dreaming in the middle of the night  
Someone tell me everything's alright  
You’re my lover, my best friend  
I want to be with you until the end.

So won’t you please be my Baby….. 

Josh looks at his watch for about the 10th time. It’s been about a month since his discharge from the Navy. Nikki is due in port at 1400 (funny that I can’t stop thinking in military time) chuckling to himself. Another check of his watch and it was finally time to head to the wharf. 

Getting there 15 minutes early, he watched as Hammersley slid effortlessly into her berth. He did sometimes miss being part of the crew on this ship watching as the cable party closed up. 

The crew starts to exit the ship and his mates see him waiting on the wharf near the gangway. 

“Hey! Mate! How’s retired life?” Buffer jokes.

“Yeah Josh, what do you do with all that spare time?” Swain joins in.

“I bet he keeps a really tidy house,” Spider adds.

Laughing with them, Josh replies, “ What do I do with all of my spare time? Not getting up at 05:30 to ‘Wakey, Wakey, Wakey!’, they all laugh, “ and yes, Spider, I do keep a tidy house,” giving him a friendly shove.

“So, Josh, coming to the pub later?” Charge asks.

“Yeah, we’ll be there unless Nikki has other plans.”

“Nah, she’ll want to come. We’re going to the Sports Club tonight. Some of the wives and kids are coming. Mike is sponsoring a BBQ.” Charge continued.

“Swain, you and Sally?” Buffer asks.

“We’ll be there.”

“Hey, Josh, see you later mate!” as the group made their way off the wharf.

Ten minutes later Nikki appears at the gangway wearing her whites. She sees Josh and hesitates for just a second or two as her heart does a flutter and she can’t help the huge smile that instantly appears when she sees him. Josh watches as she starts down the gangway in what feels like slow motion, (God, she is beautiful!). After saluting the ensign, Nikki practically runs into Josh’s arms and a slow, meaningful kiss.

" I so miss not seeing you on the ship. I spend time in our favourite haunts every day." 

Josh kissed her again, “ I’ve missed you too, but I love that we can stand here in front of the ship and the world and be together. How long is shore leave?”

“ A week as long as we don’t get crash sailed.”

Josh grabbed her seabag and they walked with their arms around each other and headed for Josh’s car.

As soon as she walked through the door Nikki could smell the frangipani bouquets that Josh had gotten for her. He had one in the kitchen/dining area, the lounge, and the bedroom. 

" Oh, Josh! They are beautiful! You spoil me like this too often and I might come to expect it all of the time," she said wrapping her arms around him and then kissing him deeply. 

“You’ll be wanting to see the ones in the bedroom then,” he said with a sly smile.

Scooping her off her feet he carried her into the bedroom where he slowly removed her uniform as he kissed her cheek, behind her ear and down her neck to that delicious soft spot. “Nikki, I can’t say it enough... I love you.”

“I love you, Josh.”

After celebrating Nikki’s homecoming, they took a nap wrapped up in each other's arms. 

When Josh woke, it was a little after 5:00. Nikki was still sleeping so he slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts, padded to the kitchen to grab a beer, and then settle on the balcony with his book and the light sea breeze.

It was almost 6:00 when Nikki woke and found him reading. “ Hi”

“Hey, Nikki, did you sleep well?”

“I did, I sleep so much better when I’m near you,” leaning over and kissing his curls and then going back inside to get a beer for herself and the book that she had started on Hammersley and returned to the balcony to sit with Josh.

Josh checked his watch, “ Hey, Nik, it’s almost 7:00, reckon we should get ready?”

Josh put on a clean shirt and shorts and Nikki wore a brightly coloured sundress. 

The sports club was busy with the ships that had come in. Mike had arranged a BBQ buffet for the crew reserving a corner of the outside dining area.

Walking into the club hand in hand, Josh spotted Swain and Sally. “Josh! It’s so great to see you!” Sally greets them. 

"Thanks, Sally, I love seeing everyone too. I do miss the crew." 

“ET!” Buffer bellows, “My Shout! What will it be?”

“A beer would be great, Buff.”

“Same for me,” Nikkie adds.

After greeting everyone they went to the buffet and then found a place along the table that had been reserved.

“ET!” Mike greets him. “What have you been doing with yourself?”

“ I hooked up with a leisure dive boat out of Palm Cove. We do reef dives and such with tourists and weekend divers. I also give dive instruction before we go out.”

“ That sounds like it’s perfect for you,” Kake remarks.

"Yeah, It's working out really well. I love diving and I love interacting with our guests, especially foreign tourists. It's fun talking to them about where they're from and what they think of Australia. Everyone is always happy as they are on holiday." 

Swain having just come in on the conversation asks, “ Are you working out of Cairns?”

“No, Palm Cove.”

A young blond man walks over to the group. " Sorry, I'm late guys." 

“ You’re not late, Mate. We’re not keeping time cards here,” Charge says.

“ET,” Nikki says, “ let me introduce you to your replacement, “ This is Leading Seaman Leo Kosov-Meyer… 2 Dads.”

“ A pleasure,” Josh says extending his hand. 

" Right back at cha. I've heard a lot about you. You're a tough act to follow." 

Josh chuckles, " Thanks, I guess." 

“ 2 Dads has a knack for finding trouble, mostly of his own making,” Nikki adds, making Buffer laugh.

Laughing, Kate adds, “ Like bringing a monkey on board Hammersley.

“ A monkey! Really?” Josh exclaims.

“Yeah,” 2 Dads adds, “ He was a cute little thing.”

Mike then stood clinking his glass with a spoon to garner everyone's attention. 

“ Although this gathering is to celebrate a job well done, I also had other motives to get you all together. This was my last patrol on Hammersley. It has been an immense privilege to have had you all as crew, and that includes you, ET. A young colleague reminded me that some things are more important than the Navy. I love the Navy but I love someone else more. So, I have finally accepted the promotion to Commander that Fleet Command has been shoving at me for a while now. I'll be working out of NAVCOM here." 

They all clapped with some whistles added in. “ Okay, Okay,” Mike raises his hands for quiet again. “ For the next part of my announcement, Your new CO and Captain has been named… LT Commander Kate MacGregor.” Once again the table broke out in clapping. “ Now just one more thing…” reaching for Kate to join him, “ LT Commander MacGregor will soon be LT Commander Flynn. We’re engaged.” Now the crew was momentarily stunned speechless which shortly gave way to a rowdy round of congratulations. Nikki and Josh looked at each other and smiled. Then Charge shouted…”You all know that this calls for!!! Guava Mojo!” and went to the bar to order the drinks.

After dinner there was some dancing; Josh, Nikki, Mike and Kate were enjoying being out with friends without worry.

Arriving home well after midnight, shucking clothes as they kissed and made their way to the bedroom.

When Nikki woke the sun was shining through their bedroom window making the room glow. She leaned over and kissed Josh awake.

“Hey,” he said while stretching.

“I was thinking maybe we could go to the Cascades today. A picnic.”

“Sounds good, breakfast on the road at our cafe՛ ?”

“Yeah, perfect.”

Showered and dressed they packed up their lunch and swim clothes in Josh’s backpack and headed out on the road by 9:00. Josh put the top down while Nikki loaded the music.

After a breakfast of pastries and coffee, they were on their way to the cascades. Josh looked over at Nikki to find her relaxed and asleep. Chuckling to himself, she wakes me up and now she gets a nap.

As he pulled into the carpark Nikki woke and stretched. Josh got the backpack and picnic rug from the boot and they started up the trail that had become very familiar to them. They made it to their special spot, they call it table rock and thankfully no one was there. 

Josh spread the rug, laid his backpack down and used it as a pillow while Nikki snuggled up next to him using his chest as her pillow. Giving the top of her head a kiss, Josh holds her close. They just lay like that, listening to the falling water and the bird sounds, when Nikki says, “ Josh, do you think we can start planning our wedding?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he answered her grinning. “ Have you been thinking about what you’d like it to be like?”

“ It occupies my thoughts whenever I’ve had free time during the last patrol.”

“What are your thoughts?”

“ Small, intimate. I really don’t want the whole church thing. Just you and me and the minister.”

“ That sounds just perfect.”

“ Do you want to have a reception party?” Josh asked her.

“Yes, immediate family and the Hammersley crew, they’re family too.”

" Nikki, this might seem a bit strange, but I would like us to be married right here, our special spot, our first kiss. Logistically it may prove a challenge…" 

" I would love that Josh if we could pull it off. Okay, what about our guests?" 

“ When I have been daydreaming about our wedding a few ideas have crossed my mind,” Josh says, “ First, this most important day belongs to us, no one else. I imagined us being married here with the sounds of the cascades for music, just the 2 of us and the 2 people we have to stand up for us. Or, plan b, we could be married on the beach in Palm Cove where we told each other ‘I love you’ for the first time.”

“ Well, if we were to get married on the beach, all of our guests could be there.” Nikki pointed out.

Lifting up so that she could look at him she kissed him, “ What matters to me is the being married part and the together forever part.”

“You know it.”

"Let's start by finding a minister and see if they will be willing to travel up here, and then go from there," Nikki suggests. 

“ Sounds good. We need to look up someone local. I doubt the Navy Chaplain will come out here.”

“ Have you thought about who you would like to stand with you?” Nikki asks him.

“Not really, you?”

“Well, the only woman that I am close to is Kate. We shared a cabin for a year. We talked a lot and she was there for me when I needed someone.”

“If it weren’t for Mike and Kate’s understanding and turning a blind eye, we might not even be here now,” Josh points out.

“So… we ask Mike and Kate.”

“Yup. While I’ve been in Palm Cove for work, I have checked out ‘our hotel’ as a place to have the party. They’ll set us up in the outdoor covered dining area. There’s room for a DJ and dancing.”

“Josh that sounds perfect. We could get rooms for our parents there as well. We can stay there.”

Pulling her in for a kiss, “ This is pretty fun.” Josh says grinning. “ Are you wanting to go for the whole wedding gown and Tux thing?”

Nikki laughed, “ Gee Josh, ahhh, no. I saw this shirt in Palm Cove that would look fabulous on you, royal blue with white and pale yellow frangipani.”

“ Let’s go look at it when we get back. What about you?”

"There's this dress that I have had my eye on for a while now. I'll go and try it on when we get back to Cairns." 

“Is it a gown? Might be a touch difficult getting up here.”

"No…, not a gown and that is all I'm going to say." 

“ When we get back to town, let’s talk to the hotel,” Josh suggests. “ They also might be able to point us to someone to marry us,” kissing her temple.  
“ Josh, let’s stay in Palm Cove tonight.” Josh’s large grin was his response.

They got out their picnic and talked some more. Then small kisses led to larger ones and a passionate make-out session. 

“Josh…”

“Humm?”

“If we want to go shopping, we best be going.”

Nuzzling her neck, “ You're right, but…” he nuzzled and kissed her some more.

Reluctantly they packed up and headed to the car and Palm Cove. Once at the hotel they got themselves settled in a room and went looking for the hotel manager who was more than thrilled to help them. 

"Mr Holiday, Ms Caetano," extending her hand, " I'm Duncan Page, manager of the hotel. I was told that you are looking for a venue for your wedding?" 

"Yes, we've stayed here before and it seems like the perfect place," Josh tells her. 

" Wonderful, let me see if our planner is available," Duncan stepped away to make a phone call and then returned. "You're in luck, she is free and she will be right out." 

A short while later a tall redheaded woman walked over to them, " Hello, I'm Janet Sullivan, the hotel's party planner/manager," holding out her hand, " Mr Holiday and Ms Caetano?" 

“Yes, pleased” Josh responded. “ Nice to meet you,” Nikki added.

Janet showed them the area that was used for this type of event. The outdoor dining area was covered to protect from the sun and or chance rain. The area opened up to the hotel's gardens and was beautiful. 

“ We will also provide the cake and DJ. I’ll get you a copy of our event menu. Will you be wanting a bar?”

Josh looks to Nikki, fairly sure of the answer but they hadn't talked about it. “Yes?” Nikki nodded. “ How about open for the first hour.” 

“That sounds good,” Nikki says.

“Okay” responds Janet. “ How about guest rooms?”

Nikki answers her, “ Probably around 10 and two nights in a suite for us.”

“ Once you have a date, we can reserve them for you. There’s no charge if you have to cancel but there is a 50% deposit needed at the time of the booking.”

“That’s no problem,” Josh tells her.

" Well, we don't have a date yet, I'm in the Navy and I will need to check with the Commander as to when I can have some time off," Nikki adds. 

“When you decide, let me know and we will get started on everything.” 

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Janet. We’ll be in touch soon, hopefully.” Nikki and Josh shake her hand.

“ So,” Josh says, “ I guess it’s time to go shopping,” draping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss on her temple.

Nikki brought Josh to the shop where she had seen the shirt that she liked. Showing the shirt to Josh, he went to the dressing room and tried it on. " This is great! Love It! My new favourite shirt!" he exclaimed. 

" That colour blue… it sets off your eyes and of course, I love frangipani print, gives it a dressy appearance," Nikki remarked. "I think it's perfect, Josh." 

Before heading back to the hotel they stopped at the drugstore for some toiletries. Walking into the lobby they were greeted by the manager. “Janet told me that you were looking for a non-denominational minister to officiate your wedding and that would be willing to marry you on your terms. Rev. Melanie Mahoney is known to be very flexible with the ceremony as long as it meets the law. Here is her number if you are interested,” passing the paper with the number to Josh. 

“Thanks! You’ve been so helpful!” Nikki says.

Nikki and Josh went out to the hotel garden and sat on one of the benches. Josh got out his phone and dialled Rev. Mahoney's number. 

Answering on the third ring, “ Melanie Mahoney.”

“ Uh… Rev. Mahoney?” Josh inquired.

“The one and only,” she responds with a chuckle.

“ We were given your name by the manager at the Saragi Hotel as someone who might be able to officiate our wedding.”

“Well, I would have to meet you both first.”

"We're here in Palm Cove, staying at the Sarayi. We will be here through tomorrow. Would that work for you? I understand that it's short notice." 

“Well, why don’t we meet over coffee, say in one hour? The Little Bean Cafe՛ on Beach Street.”

“That sounds perfect, thank you. We’re looking forward to meeting you.”

“Great! I’ll see you then.”

“ I take it that we are meeting with the minister?” Nikki asks him.

“ Yup, over coffee, The Little Bean Cafe՛ in an hour.”

Leaning over and embracing him, “ Josh, I can’t believe how quickly everything is coming together.”

“Well we wanted simple, simple we have,” kissing her.

They get directions to the Cafe՛ from the hotel desk clerk and find that it's within walking distance. Hand in Hand they walk into the Little Bean noticing a single woman with short greying hair, medium build, wearing a flowing Hawian style dress. First stopping at the counter they get coffee and then make their way over to her. 

“Rev. Mahoney?”

“Yes.”

“Josh Holiday and my fiance՛ Nikki Caetano.”

“A pleasure. Please, sit.”

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice. We are trying to pull everything together before Nikki has to return to sea." 

Nikki went on to explain after noticing a curious look from the Rev, “ I’m a Lieutenant in the Royal Australian Navy, out of Cairns. We have a week's shore leave.”

“May I call you Josh?”

“Please.”

“ What is it that you do?”

“ I work for a leisure dive company here in Palm Cove. I am also doing some instruction.” 

“And how did you two meet?”

“ We both served on the same ship, HMAS Hammersley," Nikki said. 

“ I have just recently been discharged from the Navy. Nikki and I met when she joined the ship that I was assigned to, almost a year and a half ago,” Josh answered. “ We took each other straight away.”

Nikki continued, “ I know that this is going to sound corny, but when I met Josh, I felt this instant pull. As it turned out, he felt the same thing. We are meant to be together.”

“ Isn’t there a rule against shipmates and relationships? With you both feeling this way, it must have been very difficult.”

" We managed," Josh told her, " We kept it friendly on the ship, coffee, meals, we'd talk when we weren't on duty. No PDA, nothing physical, romance off the ship only and discrete." 

Nikki adds, “ After the first 6 months, Josh posted off of Hammersley so that we could be together. As long as we weren’t on the same ship, we could date. After 3 months he was posted back on.”

" That must have been difficult for both of you." 

“ It was, we had to go back to keeping everything off the radar on the ship. We were very careful not to be seen together during shore leave.”

“ What changed?”

“ The last 3 months were particularly difficult for me,” Josh continues, “ both emotionally and physically. I came very close to losing my leg, thanks to Nikki I still have both. I was almost blown to bits by an underwater bomb, this along with the depravity that we see.” Josh says solemnly. When our last patrol ended, I resigned from the Navy.”

“How long were you in?”

“12 years. My original goal was to make it to 15.”

“How did that make you feel?”

“ Honestly, relieved and now we could be together. No more hiding.” Nikki reached over and took his hand that was resting on the table.

“ Josh is a very sensitive and caring person, some of the things that we see can be quite disturbing.”

“What about you, Nikki, you’re still in the Navy. Any plans on leaving?”

“ I love the Navy and what I do. I can’t imagine doing anything else.”

“ How do you feel about that Josh?”

“ Nikki’s happy, I’m happy. She’s the ship's navigator so she’s not usually exposed to the dangers of boardings or shore parties. That does make it easier.”

“And when she’s at sea, how do you cope with the separation?”

“Having been in the Navy for 12 years myself, I am well acquainted with life in the Navy.”

Nikki adds, " We miss each other terribly but it makes homecoming sweeter. We email every day and Skype when we can." she says smiling. 

“ How long have you been engaged?”

“ A little over 3 months,” Nikki replies.

" So, you were engaged while still serving on the same ship." 

“ I just couldn’t wait any longer.” says Josh, “ I told her my plan to leave the Navy at the end of the rotation but I ended up leaving sooner.”

“ Josh, Nikki, you strike me as a very stable and committed couple who will be able to meet the challenges you may encounter in your marriage.”

Nikki was still holding his hand and he added his other hand on top of hers, “ I would say that we are completely committed to each other.” Josh says.

“ That’s what I like to hear. I like to be confident that the couples I marry are marrying for the right reasons and are going to fully commit to the marriage. I would say that the two of you fully meet that standard… Now, can you tell me what it is that you have in mind.” 

“ We know that this is very different, and a little off the wall, but we would really like to be married at Crystal Cascades. There is a large table rock there where the cascades flow past. It’s so peaceful and the site of our first kiss. It would mean a short hike of about 20 minutes. 

That is our number one choice,” Josh tells her.

" Our second choice," Nikki says, " would be the beach near the Sarayi Hotel, where we exchanged our first I love you's," as she looks at Josh. 

Rev. Mahoney couldn’t help but smile while thinking about how sweet they are together.

" The beach, of course, would be easier and the family could be there, but honestly this day belongs to Nikki and I. We would love for it to be just us as that's how it's been for us since we've been together." 

“ Don’t base your decision on me… I will be there either way,” then smiling, “ I hike. Just one more thing. Do you have any dates in mind?”

“ I have to check with the Commander as to when I can get extended leave. They will have to find someone to replace me as I am what is called ‘ a ship stopper’. They can’t sail without a navigator.”

“ I see, well as soon as you know, let me know.”

“ Rev. Mahoney, thank you very much.”

" Josh, Nikki, it will be my pleasure to marry such a committed couple," she says as she is standing reaching out to shake their hands. " Let me know what you decide." 

" We will," Nikki says to her. With that, they all left the Cafe՛. " Wow, Josh, I really like her." 

“Yeah, me too. I think she’s perfect.”

Walking back to the hotel, Nikki looks at Josh, “ I would say that we’ve had a very productive day, don’t you think?”

“ No argument from me,” grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together as they walk. “ When we get back, how about a swim?”

“ You read my mind.”

After spending some time in the pool they went back to their room and got lost in each other before taking a nap. They had dinner in the hotel’s bistro followed by a sunset walk on the beach.

Josh woke the next morning to Nikki nesting up against him and loving it. He carefully extricated himself, took a shower and ordered room service breakfast for the balcony.

" Nikki," softly, Kissing her lightly, " time to wake up, Luv. I've ordered breakfast."   
She rolls over, smiles and stretches, then getting up, “ I’ll be with you in a minute, going to grab a quick shower.”

After checking out Josh took her to the docks to see the boat that he was working on and to meet the owner and his boss. “ So! This is the lovely soon to be Mrs Holiday!” John says greeting Nikki.

“Nikki, this is John, the owner and captain of this fine vessel,” Josh says to her.

“Hi, Very nice to meet you. Josh has told me how much he really enjoys working for you.”

“ We are loving having him. He’s great with our guests, they love him.”

" Okay… enough accolades," Josh says. " Hey, Nikki, here is my dive partner, Evan." 

Offering his hand, “ A pleasure, Miss Nikki.”

“ Evan, it's nice to meet you. Please keep him safe.”

“Nikki, he’s the safest diver I have ever worked with.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Oi! Right here!” Josh exclaims.

Leaving the docks it’s time to head back to Cairns and a quiet lazy afternoon.

The next day, Nikki called Mike and asked for a meeting. Arriving at his office, she knocks on the door frame, " Sir," then salutes. 

“Nikki! How's the shore leave?”

“Pretty fantastic, Sir.”

Mike couldn’t help but grin, “ I bet, come, sit. What can I do for you?”

“Josh and I would like to set a date for our wedding and we would like our Hammersley family to be able to celebrate with us.”  
“ I see. Let me look into when Hammersley will be due for a major maintenance, and I’ll get back to you.”

“That would be perfect, Sir. Thank you.”

“ It’s a pleasure, Nikki. I am very happy for you and Josh.”

Nikki stands, salutes, and heads out of NAVCOM to go and try on her dress.

The saleswoman brings the dress into the dressing area and helps Nikki into it. " Can I find you anything else to try?" 

“No, thank you. I am fairly sure that this is the one.” The dress is white with a lace overlay, fitted bodice, a gentle v-neckline both front and back, and a flowing hi-low hemline. 

The saleswoman looks at her in the dress and says “ You look absolutely stunning! You are right, this is the dress.”

Nikki bought the dress and then stopped at a nearby florist. Walking in she is greeted by the salesperson. “ Can I help you?”

"Yeah, I am looking for a modest teardrop bouquet of frangipani for my wedding." She was shown several pictures and she saw what she was looking for. " Can I get this one with yellow, blue-tipped, frangipani?" 

“ Of course. Let us know when you need it so that we can order the flowers.”

“ Also, I would like the same frangipani on a hair comb.”

“No problem.”

“ Fantastic! As soon as I have a date I’ll be in to order everything.”

“ Could I have your name and I’ll put you in the book?”

“Nikki Caetano and here is my phone number as well.”

“ I look forward to hearing from you.”

Mike had reached out to Fleet Command and found out that Hammersley was scheduled to go in for its overhaul maintenance from May 25th through June 25th.   
As soon as he had the information he called Nikki and told her that he would be granting her one month R&R for personal reasons, during that time.

“Josh!” Nikki called out.

“I’m out here,” he answered from the balcony.

Nikki rushed out to join him, “ I just heard back from Mike! Hammersley is going in for its yearly major maintenance from the last week in May through the last week of June. He is giving me a month's R&R during that time for 'personal reasons'." 

“That’s bloody fantastic! Let’s pick a date!”

Nikki got on to the lounge with him and snuggled in. " I was thinking of June 2nd. That will give us time for all the last minute things and time for a nice honeymoon." 

“Works for me,” pulling her in and kissing her slowly. “Speaking of the honeymoon, I already have a place in mind. I have been doing some research and I know that you’ll love it.”

“Really… Care to share?”

“Nope, the honeymoon is on me, and in honour of our first official date, it’s a mystery,” kissing her on the top of her head.

Nikki was smiling and thinking about how sweet he is. “ Well, today is April 16th, that gives us about 6 weeks to pull it all together.”

“I don’t think that’s a problem, do you? We’ve done most of the work already.”

“How about a guest list? And we still have to tell our families.”

“ What did you have in mind for guests?” Josh asks.

“ Our immediate family, parents, siblings and their guests.”

“Kids?”  
" I was thinking that we would leave that up to the parents," Nikki replies. 

“Makes sense, and the close members from Hammersley’s crew.”

“Of course.”

Josh untangles himself from Nikki, “ I’m going to get a pad so we can make a list.”

Returning with a pad and pen, he sits down next to Nikki ready to make their guest list and get a count.

“Ok,” he says, “ let’s see what we have…”

“ Holidays…” Josh lists…

Mum, Dad, Amelia & Luca and Stacy & guest.   
Amelia and Luca have 2 kids ages 4 & 6

“Caetanos…” Josh looks at Nikki…  
Mum, Dad, Jeffery & Melissa, they have 3 kids   
Danny, Scott, and Nathan and guests.

“ That leaves the crew.”  
Swain & Sally, Chloe  
Buffer + 1  
Spider + 1  
Bomber + 1  
RO +1

“ What about 2 Dads?” Nikki asks, “ I don’t want him to feel left out.”

“Do you work well with him?”

"I do now, it just took awhile for me to get used to him. He's so different from you." 

" So, Ok, 2 Dads with a + 1, Mike and Kate and the Reverend. That makes...37. What do you think? " 

“Well,” Nikki says, “ Without eloping that’s probably as small as we can get.”

“Alright, guess it’s time to make some phone calls, book the reception and the rooms. Also Rev. Mahoney.”

“Josh, I’m so excited!”

“ Me too.”

Josh got Rev. Mahoney’s number and called. “ Melanie Mahoney.”

“Reverend Mahoney, Josh Holiday. Nikki and I spoke with you last week about officiating our wedding…”

“Yes, of course, what can I help you with?”

“We have settled on a date if it will work for you.”

“When were you thinking?”

“June 2nd.”

"Hold on, let me get my book…. Looks like you are all set. I am completely free that day. What time did you have in mind?" 

“Ahh, Nikki and I didn’t talk about that… Nikki, what time do you think?”

“Umm, how does 11 am sound?”

“Reverend, will 11 work for you?”

“Absolutely. Get in touch about 2 weeks before, say around May 19th. Then we will meet and go over everything.”

“Will do, thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

Now that the date was settled, Josh called the hotel. “ Hi, this is Josh Holiday, is Janet available?”

“I believe so,” the desk clerk said, “ just a moment I’ll transfer you.”

"Mr Holiday, Josh, have you and Nikki decided on a date?" 

“ Yeah, June 2nd, will that work for you?”

Janet checks her planner, “ that will be fine. What time?”

“ We are being married at Crystal Cascades in Redlynch at 11. It’s a 35 min drive, so with pictures, say 1:00? Does that sound right? It’s a simple ceremony.”

“ Great, that should work out fine. Do you have tentative guest numbers?”

“ Looks like 37 with children,” Josh replies.

“Now, would you like us to proceed with the DJ and the cake?”

“ That would be great.”

"Alright then, let's meet the first week in May and we'll pick out your cake and the menu, oh, and also whatever special music you would like for the first dance and whatever. Also, you mentioned needing some rooms. We can take care of that now if you like. What do you think that you will need?" 

“ Looks like 8, for one night, possibly less, and a suite for Nikki and I for 2 nights.”

"Okay, then I will need a 50% deposit for the rooms, no charge for cancelling if it's a week or more before the booking. 

Getting out his credit card, Josh gives her the numbers.

“Well, that should do it,” Janet says, “ I look forward to seeing you both in May.”

“For sure, we’ll see you then.”

Nikki and Josh invited Mike and Kate to dinner. Once everyone was settled around the table, Nikki started. “ Mike, Kate, you both enabled our relationship to grow with your understanding and quiet support. I can’t thank you both enough for not calling us out.”

“ It’s because of the professionalism that you both showed that allowed me to be able to turn a blind eye. I believe that Kate feels the same. You both just seemed so right together and you gave us no reason to interfere.”

Josh continues, “ Nikki and I would like you both to stand with us as we are married.”

They both looked stunned. 

“Kate,” Nikki continues, “ You helped me through so many difficult times. It will be wonderful to have you stand with me for a good one.”

Mike looks at Kate and takes her hand, “ We would be honoured.”

They continued to enjoy their dinner and company for the remainder of the evening.

The following day they tackled the next hurdle, notifying the parents. Because of their situation with the Navy, they haven't met each other's parents yet. Josh had spoken to his parents about seeing someone special, but not how serious he was. Nikki hadn't said anything to her parents. It was time for a visit. 

“ Josh, what do you think about the next shore leave we spend some time with them?”

“I think that would be good. We should have them come here just in case you get crash-sailed.”

“Good, I’ll call and tell Mum and Dad that I have someone special that I want them to meet during my next shore leave and explain the need for them to come here,” Nikki says.

“I’ll do the same. Do you want them both here at the same time?”

“I don’t know… what do you think?”

“ It would be good for them to meet each other.”

“ Alright, let’s call tonight,” Nikki says while snuggling up to Josh on the couch.

“Josh..”

“Hmmm,” as he was relaxing with his eyes closed.

“ I would really like to have the ceremony at the cascades, Just us and Mike and Kate. We had to make it here on our own by supporting each other. I think that this way It’s a symbol of what we’ve done together.”

“ That sounds great,” leaning over and kissing her head. “Let’s go to that Italian restaurant on Machas Beach. We can call our parents when we get back.”

Nikki smiles up at him, “ lets.”

Tomorrow is Friday night and everyone will be at the pub. They decide to make their announcement and give out their verbal invitation. The announcement was met with a round of guava mojos compliments of Charge and a wild round of clapping and cheering. 

Buffer stands and raises his glass, “ ET, here’s a toast to your persistence, you never gave up on capturing one of the best girls in the Navy.!”

“CHEERS!”

Then Bomber stands raising her glass, “ Nikki, Josh, you two are so meant for each other. I am so happy for you both.”

“CHEERS!”

“ I am so privileged to have you all as mates. That includes you Bomber. Nikki and I want to extend an invitation to help us celebrate our wedding. The date is June 2, Hammersley will be in for her annual service so you all will be on leave. So… no excuses!" They all laugh. " We're going to be married in a private ceremony at Crystal Cascades, in a spot that is very special to us. There will be a reception party at the Sarayi Hotel in Palm Cove at 1 pm. Dress is dressy- casual. You are all invited and feel free to bring a guest. Nikki will give you all a more formal invitation next time Hammersley goes out.”

The remainder of the evening is spent in the usual rowdy fun mixed in with some good-hearted teasing. 

Three weeks later, May 8th:

Hammersley is due anytime now and Josh is on the wharf waiting. They had been out for two weeks with 2 quick turn-around returns to port. Kate excused Nikki from shore leave watches so that they could meet with their families and her crewmates were fine with that. They were to be in port for one week. 

Nikki came down the gangway and straight into Josh’s arms, “ Welcome home, baby.”

“It’s so good to be here. I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

Once they were settled in the car, “ So, Mum and Dad will be here tomorrow?” Nikki asks.

“Their flight arrives at noon. I booked both parents at the Holiday, it’s close.”

“ What about your parents?”

“They come in 3 days. I thought that we might spend Saturday with my parents when they come in and then introduce everyone on Sunday. Maybe over brunch?”

“ Perfect, Josh.”

Nikki’s shore leave went by in what seemed like a blink and without a crash sail.  
Josh's parents, Diane and James fell in love with Nikki instantly. They told her how happy they were that Josh had found someone to ground him. They were concerned at first at how things were going to work with Nikki still being in the Navy but relaxed when they understood how committed they are to each other and with Josh's total support of Nikki's career. 

Things went basically the same way with Nikki’s parents they could see how over the moon they were about each other.

The Holiday’s and Caetano's flew out the same day. Josh’s parents to Melbourne and Nikki’s to Perth. 

The wedding is now just 3 weeks away. Josh and Nikki took the last 2 days of her shore leave just relaxing and enjoying being together. 

“Nikki, we should try and meet with Janet before you leave, yes? We need to pick our cake and menu.”

“Okay, let’s see if tomorrow will be ok. Josh, if I’m crash sailed I trust any decisions that you have to make. The details are not what’s important to me. It’s the getting married part that is important,” leaning in for a kiss.

Janet was available so they drove to Palm Cove. They ordered a 2 tier yellow cake with strawberry and cream filling and a cascade of blue and yellow flowers. They also decided on an informal buffet.

As Nikki's month of R&R was to begin May 25th, they arranged to meet with Rev. Mahoney on the 26th. During their meeting with Melanie, they voiced their concern that their spot could be occupied. Melanie suggested they hire a couple of teens to stake a claim on it for them. As a surprise for them, Janet ordered a large bag of pink rose petals for the teens to spread on the rock just before they were to get there. 

June 1st. :

Josh and Nikki started to pack their things before heading to Palm Cove.

“Josh, I don’t know what to pack?”

"Pack for casual, swimming and hiking. Something nice for a dinner or two, not too fancy. I think I'm going to get a room for tonight." 

“Why? I thought we weren’t going to do that silliness.”

“ I was just thinking that maybe you would want some privacy getting ready in the morning.”

“ It’s no biggie, You get ready first and go down to breakfast with the family and I’ll meet you in the lobby when it’s time to leave. Please stay.”

Chuckling and pulling her close, “ Well... if you insist.”

“I do”

The Day!:

Josh slides out of bed, showers, shaves and dresses in his new shirt and white slacks and with a grin his tennies. Nikki is still sleeping as he lightly kisses her cheek and whispers, “I’ll see you later in the lobby. I love you.” Then starts to leave to meet the families for breakfast. Just as he reaches the door, “ I love you too, see ya soon.” Nikki says sleepily.

Room service arrived with breakfast which was set up on the balcony overlooking the ocean. Kate arrived right after. Greeting her at the door with a hug, they sat down to eat.

“Josh stayed with you last night?” 

“ I know it’s a bit over the top, but I just like him near when he can be. I guess it’s the whole separation thing. I don’t go in for all of that wedding nonsense anyway. We’re living together for goodness sake.”

“You’re not over the top, Nikki. You're fantastically in love and I agree, that pre-wedding stuff is a lot of rubbish.”

“ I did want to surprise him with the dress so I didn’t want him to see me getting ready.” Nikki giggles.

“Nothing wrong with that.”

After breakfast, Nikki showered and Kate helped her to get ready. “Nikki that dress is fabulous! It looks so perfect on you. Where did you get it?”

“ Sally’s Dresses, in the mall. I was just browsing when I came upon it. I knew as soon as I saw it that that was the one. I had them put a hold on it hoping we would be getting married soon.”

Kate helped Nikki with her hair, sweeping up one side and slipping in the comb with the frangipani that matched her bouquet. Nikki takes a deep breath and Kate asks her if she’s ready. They were to meet in the lobby at 10.

Smiling, she replies, “ More than.”

“Are you ready Lieutenant?”

Laughing, “ Yes, I’m going to slip on these sandals and then change into my tennies in the car,” Nikki tells her.

"Mike will be downstairs with Josh. He's wearing his favourite blue shirt for luck." That made Nikki smile. 

Josh was waiting near the bottom of the stairs as Nikki came down, “ My God, I didn’t think it possible that you could get more beautiful!” giving her a gentle hug and kiss.

“ Well, are we all ready? Josh, Nikki, I arranged for a car for us,” Mike tells them. When they walk outside there is a sleek stretch limo waiting for them.

“Mike! This is wonderful! Thank you so much!” Nikki gives him a hug.

"Really, Mike, thank you. This is special," Josh says. 

“ The wedding party needs a limo,” he says with a Mike smile.

When they arrived at the car park at the cascades, Rev. Mahoney was already there waiting along with the photographer. Melanie, dressed in a flowing tunic style dress, walks over to meet them. 

Once everyone was out of the car, Josh stepped forward, “ Reverend Mahoney,” Josh began, “ This is Commander Mike Flynn. He was my CO when I was serving on HMAS Hammersley. And this is Lieutenant Commander Kate MacGregor. She was the Executive Officer during that same time. She is now Nikki’s CO.”

“A pleasure! Thank you for coming and sharing in Nikki and Josh’s joy!” shaking their hands.

"Well," Josh says, " Are we all ready?" Josh takes Nikki's hand and they lead the way up the trail to their rock. Reverend Mahoney follows them while Kate and Mike, holding hands, bringing up the rear. The photographer had gone ahead to get some shots of them coming up the trail. 

Josh can’t stop looking at her, “ Nikki, you are so beautiful.”

“ You’re looking pretty good yourself, mister,” squeezing his hand.

When they arrived, they thanked the two teens who then went on their way.

“Oh! Josh!” Nikki exclaimed when she saw the rose petals covering the rock.

“ I wish that I could take the credit, but this one wasn’t me.”

Rev. Mahoney ushers them into place with her back to the falls and them standing before her. Mike and Kate are standing to the side holding hands. Josh and Nikki face each other and Josh takes her hands.

" Josh and Nikki are here in their very special place to seal their commitment to each other. I can't think of a more perfect setting with the cascading water symbolizing their ever-flowing journey through life. Josh, would you like to tell Nikki your vow?" 

“ Nikki, before we met I was just floating through life. True, I was having fun but I wasn’t going anywhere. Then I saw you that day that you joined the Hammersley crew. I can't explain it but I felt something amazing that made it so I had to get to know you. From that moment on nothing mattered but you. You are my everything. You, dear Nikki, have grounded me and became my lifeline. I'm not sure how I would have gotten through those last few months without you, your love, and support. Thank you. Nikki, I need you in my life. I want you in my life. You are my life. I love you." Josh bends and kisses her hands while his eyes are wet with tears. 

Wiping her eyes, “ Nikki?” Rev. Mahoney prompts.

“ Oh, Josh. When we first met on my first day on Hammersley, I knew that I was in trouble. (smiling) I’m an officer, I knew the rules about relationships on board the ship, but my heart wouldn’t let me care. When you looked at me with such adoration in those blue eyes, I was smitten. I had to get to know you. What I found was a kind and gentle, caring man who was always ready and willing to help someone in need,(smiling) which sometimes got you into hot water. You stayed with me even when I was a jealous bitch, (Josh chuckles). You make me feel special. You make me feel loved and I wanted… I need to be with you throughout my life. I love you so much.” She kisses his hands.

Kate standing with Mike, their hands joined, couldn’t help her tears as they professed their love for each other. 

Josh and Nikki, still holding hands, turned slightly towards Rev. Mahoney.

" Josh, repeat after me; I, Joshua Holiday, commit myself to you. I will love you and support you through whatever life may bring. I am your partner, your lover, your friend. Nikki, wear this ring as a symbol of my never-ending love." Josh slips Nikki's ring onto her finger, then kisses her hand. 

“Nikki, repeat after me…” Repeating the vow, Nikki then slips Josh’s ring onto his finger with a kiss.

“ Josh, Nikki, you are now joined as one. Go in happiness and peace.”

As they kissed they could taste their tears. “ Josh, I am so very happy.” “ Me too.”

The photographer then moved forward to take some photos with the falls as a backdrop. Once the pictures were done, they started back down the trail to the waiting limo.

Mike approached Rev. Mahoney, “ I would like to let Nikki and Josh have the limo, could we ride back with you?”

“ Of course! That is very nice of you. Please, call me Melanie.”

Josh and Nikki climbed into the limousine to find a bottle of champagne on ice, also compliments of Kate and Mike. They drank champagne and got lost in each other.

Arriving back at the hotel they moved onto the beach for pictures with their families and one with the Hammersley crew. Once they were finished taking the pictures they moved to the patio area for the reception. After greeting their guests, Janet had them start the buffet with Mike, Kate, and the Reverend, the rest of the guests to follow.

Once the meal was cleared away, Mike stood and offered a toast... " There comes a time when you meet your one true love, your soulmate. For Nikki and Josh, much to the dismay of the Navy, if it was known, that day came when they first met a little over a year ago on Hammersley. Josh and Nikki's relationship survived the stress of having to keep it hidden and secret. I must say they managed very well. There were a few circumstances where their caring for each other would break through, I chose to look the other way and convince myself that it was just a close friendship. They know what those instances were. Now when you see them together you see nothing but love and joy. They belong together... To Josh and Nikki ...

Then the DJ called for their first dance.

“Josh and Nikki have chosen Ed Sheerin’s Perfect as their song. Josh… Nikki.”

They make their way to the dance floor, and as the music begins they dance holding each other close, Nikki’s head resting on his shoulder…

I found a love, for me  
Darling just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the one waiting for me…

Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I know   
And in your eyes your holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms,   
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song…   
I whispered under my breath, Darling you look perfect tonight

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope someday I’ll share her home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own… 

Darling hold my hand, be my girl and I’ll be your man  
I see the future in your eyes….

Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song   
I have faith in what I see

Now I know I’ve met an angel in person, and she looks perfect  
No, I don’t deserve this,   
You look perfect tonight

When the song finished they softly kissed. They exited the dance floor and it was open for the guests. Nikki and Josh made their way over to the Hammersley tables. 

“Hey, Charge!” Josh greets them, “ I believe you have something to discuss with the bartender” grinning.

“I thought you’d never ask!” Charge replies.  
Fifteen minutes later, Charge returns with one of the wait staff helping him with a tray of drinks, “ Guava Mojo!!!” he shouts.

Nikki’s and Josh’s parents looked a bit perplexed, Nikki explained. “ This is a Hammersley tradition and Charge’s specialty.”

Josh adds, “ It’s quite good, but strong. Would you like me to get you one?”

They all said yes, so Josh had Charge deliver a tray to the families.

The afternoon seemed to fly by. They cut the cake and everyone enjoyed a piece with a brew. Then one last dance and they were saying goodbye to everyone. Their parents met them in the lobby.

“ Josh, Nikki,” Josh’s father begins, “ We are so happy for you both. Now, do try and get down to see us. Oh, and Josh, we took care of the hotel bill for both families, you shouldn’t be burdened with that.”

Josh and Nikki looked at each other then Nikki spoke up, " Mr Holiday…"   
“Nikki, it’s James and Diane, please.”

“James, that is so incredibly generous of you and Diane. Thank you so very much.”

“ No worries, our pleasure.”

“ Dad, thank you.”

“So, we'll all meet here in the morning for breakfast? 8:00? We have a 12:15 flight out of Cairns.” Josh says.

With that, they returned to their suite as husband and wife. Josh unlocked the door and then swooped her off her feet taking her by surprise as he carried her into the room, kicking the door shut behind him and then placing her on the bed. He lays down next to her and begins a long impassioned kiss and the start of their honeymoon.

Morning arrives and it’s time for the next journey. After packing their things they had them brought down to the lobby. They had arranged to have breakfast with their families, Mike and Kate. There were several tables ready for them on the outside patio.  
Diane Holiday and Nikki’s mom were getting on fabulously. Diane leans over to her and whispers, “ They look fantastically happy.”

“That they do. Josh is wonderful, I am so pleased Nikki found a man as great as he is.”

“ Nikki has made him so happy, more grounded. She is very special.”

Following breakfast, they said their goodbyes and took the limo that Josh had booked to the airport for their 12:15 flight into Newcastle Airport, New South Wales. After their 4 hour flight, they were both ready for a stretch. Retrieving their luggage Josh led Nikki outside where he had booked another limo to take them to the Retreat. Nikki was still in the dark as to where they were going but enjoyed looking out the window. Josh was loving it, enjoying his surprise for her. 

The limo pulled up to the entrance and Josh had Nikki stay in the car while he checked in. Ten minutes later, Josh returned to the car. The driver left their bags with the Porter and Josh paid him.

“Mr and Mrs Holiday, please follow me,” the Porter said.

“I love the sound of that,” Nikki said.

“ Ya, me too,” taking her hand.

They were led down a winding path and through the forest to a treehouse. 

Nikki looked at it in wonder, “Josh! Is that ours?”

“ For the next 10 days, anyway,” he says. 

Nikkie pulled him into her arms and kissed him, " You're amazing Josh Holiday." 

“ Anything for you.”

The bags were brought up into their treehouse. " Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr Holiday?" 

“No, thank you very much.”

“Enjoy your stay.”

Josh took Nikki’s hand and they ascended into their cabin in the trees.  
There was a chilled bottle of champagne and chocolate-dipped strawberries waiting for them. The tree hut sported a 4 poster bed with sheer curtains around. There was a small lounge area and kitchenette. Double glass doors open up to a nice balcony deck with table and chairs outside there was a double lounge chair and a hammock. 

Josh opened the champagne, poured them each a glass then grabbed the strawberries, they went out to the deck and snuggled on the lounge chair. 

“ They told me that you can sometimes see koalas in the trees,” Josh tells her.

“That would be fantastic!”

Finishing their champagne, snuggling led to caressing, kissing and retiring inside.

Nikki was on the deck in the morning with a brew when she spotted the tree in front of her moving. Watching quietly she heard rustling and then she saw it, a koala. Moving slowly to the open door she called for Josh. “ Josh, come quick!”

“What’s up?”

“ Look there, in the trees.”

Spotting the koala Josh says, “ this is going to be a fantastic 10 days.”

Nikki snuggles up to him for a kiss, “ Josh, thank you for this. I can’t imagine a better honeymoon.”


	17. Epilogue

How Long Will I Love You  
Ellie Goulding

How long will I love you?  
As long as there are stars above you.  
And longer if I can.

How long will I need you?  
As long as the seasons need to follow their plan.

How long will I be with you?  
As long as the sea is bound to wash upon the sand.

How long will I want you?  
As long as you want me to  
And far longer if I can.

How long will I hold you?  
As long as your father told you,  
As long as you can.

How long will I give you?  
As long as I live through you,  
However long you say.

How long will I love you?  
As long as there are stars above you,  
Longer if I may  
***********************************************************************

12 Years Later:

Josh is supervising the last of the boxes being packed and loaded into the moving truck. The Navy being the Navy gave short notice that they would be moving, as such, the Navy had purchased their home and will then either sell it or use it as supplemental housing for officers on short assignment.

Mike, at age 9, is already tall and lean, with Nikki's brown hair, Josh's blue eyes, and his mother's smile and feisty nature. He is at school saying his goodbyes to his teachers and friends. Many of his classmates are from service families and know what it's like to have to pack up and move on short notice. 

Sweet Emma, 5 yrs old, sports her father's gold curls and bright blue eyes, a sweet disposition and Josh’s smile. She is very bright and precocious with an amazing vocabulary for a 5 yr old, she remembers everything. Having said her goodbyes the day before she had stayed home from school to help Josh by watching her 3 yr old sister, Katie, keeping her out of trouble. Even with the 2 yr age difference, Emma and Katie play well together.

With soft blond hair and Nikki's green eyes, 3 yr old Katie looks like Nikki with blond hair and she too has Josh's easy-going disposition. 

Their 2 yr old chocolate lab, Snickers, was sniffing around the backyard and helping to supervise the girls. 

“ Girls! Lunch!” 

Emma and Katie come bounding into the kitchen.

“Alright, we’re going to have a picnic ‘cause there’s no table. Go out to the back and I’ll be there in a minute with your sandwiches and milk.” 

Josh had made Vegemite and cheese sandwiches, a beer for himself and milk for his girls. Putting everything on a tray, he grabbed their picnic rug and met them outside.

“ Daddy, you make the best samitches,” Emma tells him.

“ Thank you, Poppet.”

“ Good Daddy,” Katie adds. Josh leans over and places a kiss on her head.

Once lunch was finished, “Ok, girls, let’s lay down for a bit, shall we? We’re going to have a long day. So to your bedroom and a story.”

Josh drew the blinds, got them snuggled and then laid down with them on the remaining mattress to read them a brief story. They fell asleep fairly quickly.

Grabbing another beer, Josh went out to the patio and sat on the folding lounge chair.  
Sitting back and sipping his beer he started thinking about how fast the last 12 years have gone by. (Jeez, I'm feeling old.) He and Nikki had lived in Cairns for over 13 years and this city really felt like home. ( Now we’ll be settling in a new one. Watson’s Bay. I can’t believe how far we’ve come, it feels like just yesterday that we were married. I did love my time in the Navy until it became too much. Nikki, my love, you are and always will be my lifeline. Getting out of the Navy, Marrying Nikki, man, I never thought that I would ever be this happy. As Nikki loves the Navy, I love her.) 

Continuing to walk down memory lane his thoughts drifted to his first job out of the Navy. ( Working on that dive boat was pretty good. It was great that they were so flexible when it came to Nikkis shore leaves.)...

12 yrs ago...

Having left the Navy a few months before they were married, Josh needed a job and he found one in Palm Cove with a tourist and weekend dive company. They have been looking for someone to dive with tourists wanting to see the Great Barrier Reef and also to be able to provide instruction. With his Navy background and his being one of the Navy’s fully qualified divers, they were anxious to have him.

Josh loved it, meeting people on holiday from all over the world and with his innate charm and open friendliness, the customers loved him.

After they got married, Josh started looking to their future. He decided to start taking classes at the Uni to obtain a teaching certificate in electronics. Thinking it over, teaching would allow him to be home by giving him a regular schedule when they started a family. It would also be a safer career to balance off Nikki's riskier one. 

When they were getting married, they talked a lot about their future and what they both wanted. Josh encouraged Nikki to stay in the Navy knowing how much she loved it and he wanted her to be happy.

Two years into their marriage, while they were dancing at a Navy function, Nikki snuggled into him and whispered, “let’s make a baby.”

Josh couldn’t speak, tears filling his eyes. He had been waiting patiently for Nikki to make the move. “ Are you sure, Luv?”

“ I am very sure, haven’t been thinking of much else.” Josh pulled her even closer if that was possible.

A month later she was pregnant and after 3 months she was transferred to a shore posting. Josh was loving having her around and being able to heap lots of attention on her.

Over the next few months, they found a house and began to prepare for the baby. His teaching certificate finally complete, Josh earnestly started looking for a position in a technical secondary school. 

On July 8th, Michael James Holiday was born, blue eyes like his Dad and brown hair like his Mum. 

While still looking for a teaching position, he got to be at home with Nikki and the baby, loving every second. When Michael was 4 mos old, Nikki had to return to patrol duty. It was bittersweet with her love of patrol boats and not wanting to leave her baby. 

Little Mike was almost 5 mos old when a teaching position finally opened up for Josh. Finding a grandmotherly nanny, he started his teaching career and he really enjoyed it.  
He related well to the kids and in turn, the students responded well to him with his easy-going nature. Josh became one of the more popular teachers in school. 

He had just finished a Skype visit with Nikki and Michael then he sat in the rocker with him and while rocking little Michael he thought about how wonderful his life was. Life was good.

In the years that followed, their family grew, first with the arrival of Emma and then 2 years later little Katie.

Josh was juggling 3 young children and teaching and couldn’t be happier. Nikki’s shore leaves were cherished. Their love for each other is as strong as ever.

Present:

Sipping his beer, ( Now begins another adventure. Things are about to change and for the better) smiling to himself.

Nikki had gotten her promotion to Lt. Commander. Not wanting to be posted as an XO or CO with all that goes with it, innate dangers of boardings and such, she spoke with the Commander at Fleet Command about her concerns and a wish for a shore posting. Having been in the Navy for 20 yrs gave her somewhat of a leg up in available positions. 

Nikki had been home for 3 days when she received a call from the Commander.

" Lt. Commander, as it happens there is a teaching position open at the RAN Warfare Training Facility at Watson's Bay. They need an intermediate navigation instructor." 

“That would be perfect, Sir. Thank you.”

“How soon can you get there, Lt. Commander?”

“Do I have time to close up our house, Sir? Or, do I need to have to leave it to my husband to do it?”

“Take 2 weeks, Lt. Commander. They’ll expect you in Watsons Bay on the 25th.”

“Very good, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

(Wow!) Nikki thinks, ( this is the same course that Kate taught, newer technology. I can't wait to tell Josh. I'm 42 years old, it's more than time to be with my family, I've already missed so much. Josh tried so hard to keep me completely involved with daily emails and weekly Skypes which included the kids. Always making sure that I was involved with any decisions that involved the kids. I'm going to miss being on the ships but I am going to love being with Josh and the kids.) 

Josh about did cartwheels when she told him about the position, that very night drafting his letter of resignation with his week and a half notice apologizing for being unable to give a longer one. That was the Navy timing thing. He handed it into the headmaster the next day. Fortunately, they were coming up on summer break, giving them more time to find a replacement. 

Standing up and stretching, Josh looks at his watch, Nikki will be home soon. On her way home she’ll pick up Mike at school.

The movers had finished loading the truck and the house was empty, (except for that one mattress that the Navy can have), Josh thought chuckling.

Nikki arrived home with Mike in tow a half-hour later looking simply beautiful in her whites with her new Lt. Commander boards. As she walked into the house Josh snapped a salute. Laughing, she gave him a salute back. " Mummy! Mummy!" two little Poppets came running into the kitchen when they heard her come in. With hugs and kisses all around, it was time to say goodbye to Cairns. 

Josh had everything set to go in their Pacifica and after getting the girls into their car seats and Snickers in the back they are ready to head to life's next adventure.   
Josh and Nikki take a last look at what had been their home for the last 10 years. They hugged, kissed, and climbed into the car. Heading to a hotel for the night. They were meeting everyone at the pub for a farewell party and celebrating Nikki’s promotion. Josh had arranged for the Nanny to stay with the kids one last time.

They were so surprised at how many of the old crew was able to make it. Charge, Buffer, Dutchy, Swain & Sally, Spider all came. Mike and Kate Flynn were of course there as well. 

Josh got into a game of pool with Charge and the rest of the crew kicked up a ruckus just like old times. As the night was breaking up, it was bittersweet, hugging all of their closest friends with wishes of fair winds and good luck. Finally, they approached Mike and Kate, " we need to keep in touch," Nikki said to them. 

“Absolutely,” Kate says through tears.

“Josh, it’s always great to see you. You both have done so well balancing marriage, careers and family,” Mike says.

“ We worked at it, Sir,” Josh’s Navy training still showed up. “ Our love for each other is the glue.”

“ It’s Mike,” grinning at Josh, “ drop the ‘Sir’.”

Chuckling, “ Old habits die hard,”

Taking Josh’s hand, Nikki kissed his cheek, “ Time we were going, have to let Nanny go home.”

With one last round of hugs, they left the pub.

The next morning, after getting the kids sorted, they checked out of the hotel and headed to one of their old favourite cafe՛s for breakfast. The same one where they would go when they were dating. 

It’s time, everyone has piled into the car, the little ones in their car seats and Snickers sharing the third row with Mike. They were on their way. Nikki’s new post would begin in two weeks and Josh will again be on the hunt for a teaching position. 

As Josh is driving he thinks, ( Another chapter, another adventure.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope that it was at least half as enjoyable reading it as it was writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Fanfic story. ET and Nav were my favorite couple and I wanted to explore a "what if" scenario. I really hated what happened to them in the show, even though I understand why the writers went the way that they did. I'm not thrilled with the first chapter but I think that they get better. I hope you stay with me.  
Comments would be awesome.


End file.
